A Lost Friend
by USA Tiger
Summary: Harry finally becomes a Animagus, but his new form has powers he never knew of! Now he's in Nerima Japan, finding a dear friend he hasn't seen for years. Now being trained by a Amazon, having friends in half of the Crew, Hogwarts is in trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi. 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

Chapter 1

Once a pon a time, well it was really only a few years ago that this story starts, there was this little boy names Harry Potter... Oh? You know the story of Harry Potter already? Well, I don't think you know the whole thing, some parts haven't been told yet or wasn't until now. But this part of the tale doesn't start at Hogwarts, but before when the boy who lived had just turned nine...

Little Harry Potter gulped as he wildly looked around for a place to hide. Today just happened to be his birthday, and his 'dear sweet' cousin Dudley wanted to give him a 'special' present. Which was a laugh since Dudley was neither a dear nor sweet. The slightly older boy was fat as a wild boar, calling him fat as a pig was wrong since he was much bigger than that, and was one of the meanest children in the area. The leader in fact of a group of boys who made the lives of the other's, including Harry himself, miserable as possible.

Harry knew just what this so called 'special' present was, a sound beating from the fat boy's fist. And no doubt from the shouts he heard, there was at least a couple or so others from Dudley's little gang to help. Harry just gulped again, he already had enough bruises on him, and he didn't need any more. Much to his despair, there wasn't any place to hide in where he was at. Meaning he was going to have to chance running to the park not far from where he was and hide in the woods. Taking a clamming breath, Harry bolted across yards and the street to where maybe he could hind safely.

"Hey, there he is!" The nine year old winced, as Piers's voice sounded from somewhere behind him. Damn, he was spotted. But the worry lessened just a bit as he made it to the park. And there were the woods! Now a bit happier that he could escape what ever Dudley and his cronies were going to do to him, Harry put on a extra burst of speed. Not once did he notice the root sticking out of the ground until his foot made contact with it, the force and speed he had been running at sending him tumbling a few feet across the ground. He let out a small pained groan as he finally came to a stop, curled up slightly.

"Thought you could get away from us did you freak?" Harry groaned again, slightly this time, as he recognized Dudley's voice. The fat porker was out of breath from the running he had done to chase down his cousin and he was going to enjoy beating the living day lights out of the black hair boy. He motioned for Piers and the other boy to each grab one of Harry's arm and drag the boy into a standing position. Then, with a smirk, drew is fat fist back and slammed it into Harry's stomach. Harry let out a pained whoosh of air, gasping for breath as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. It had hurt greatly and as the two boy's holding him captive let go, the small boy quickly wrapped his arms around his pained tummy and tried to draw in air as he fell to the ground.

Seeing their victim down, the three bullies started to kick and punch at Harry's unmoving form, calling him names while laughing all the while. Surprisingly, the beating didn't last as long as Harry thought it would. The kicks just suddenly stopped and a cry of surprise and a bit of pain sounded through the air, and it wasn't from him!

THUD Harry looked up quickly at the sound, a bit of blood dripping from his cut lip as he watched Piers hit the ground a few feet from him, followed quickly by the other boy that had been helping. Hearing a wail from who could only be Dudley, Harry turned his pain body to see just what had manage cause his cousin to yell like that. The site in front of him was enough to make his seemingly bottom less green eyes widen.

A boy, who only looked to be a year or so older than either of the British boys, had a hold of Dudley. Short, shaggy looking brownish black hair and eyes so dark looking they nearly looked black! His skin had a tan to it and his clothing, which was a white tank top looking shirt and a pair of loose pants that were tied at the ankle. Plus a black bandanna tied around his forehead, holding his bangs out of his face. But that wasn't what was so shocking about what Harry was seeing, what was shocking was the fact the other boy was holding Dudley off the ground, at a few inches at least! And didn't seem to be having any trouble at doing it either!

" Wha...what are you doing! Put me down!" Dudley squealed, kicking his fat legs. The boy who was holding him snarled, showing off a set of fangs.

"I would like nothing betting than to beat you three to a pulp for ganging up on someone smaller than yourself." The boy bit out, an accent coloring his voice thought his English was very much understandable. It should be noted at this point, Piers and the other boy had long since ran off, leaving Dudley to his fate. "But I'll let you go this time. But it I see you again..." The threat was left hanging in the air as he easily tossed Harry's cousin a few feet away. Now released from what he saw as a crazy boy, Dudley quickly got off the ground and turned tail to run away. The boy that had saved Harry from a worse beating that he would have gotten turned to him after giving another snarl in the fat boy's direction.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding his hand out to Harry, who noticed it was dirt smudged, but grabbed it non the less, hoping who ever this was didn't plan on taking over the job his cousin and lackeys had started.

"Err, I guess." Harry said, wincing a bit as his bruised muscles was pulled at when the stronger than he looked boy picked him off the ground. He then looked up at the taller boy, watching in wonder as the dark color eyes suddenly lightened from their near black color to a green that was much darker than his own. "Tha... thank you for stopping my cousin."

"That gaki was your cousin? I truly feel sorry for you then." the other boy said, giving Harry a wince. Harry sensed the older child really did feel sorry for him and smiled lightly.

"Thank you, most people don't say that usually. Umm... not to be rude, but who are you?" Harry asked, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked up at his new found savoir from his mean cousin.

"Oh, Watakushi no namae wa Hibiki Ryouga, desu" with this, Ryouga bowed, hands clasped at his side. He looked up, seeing the confused look on Harry face, realizing that the other did not speak Japanese, understandable since this was England and not Japan. The foreign boy just blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "I mean my name is Ryouga Hibiki." he tried again.

"Alright then, my name is Harry Potter" Harry introduced himself, not quite sure what the bowing was about but tired to copy it anyway. He was no where near as smooth as Ryouga's had been but the light laugh that passed over his ears made him smile which in turn made Ryouga blush harder.

'Kawaii' was the thought that passed through Ryouga's mind before he shook his self out of it.

And this ladies and gentlemen was the start of a very good friendship. Ryouga was around for several day, Harry always coming to find him in the park when he didn't have chores nor had finish with them for the day. Harry had found out pretty quickly that his new friend didn't seem to have any sense of direction, which saddened and made Ryouga blush hotly when his younger friend asked him about it. It was something passed down in his family and was worse in him since both of his parents suffered from the same thing and was passed on double to him. But Harry, who didn't have any friends at all and felt sorry Ryouga, who didn't seem to have any real friends himself because of his problem. So, Harry vowed to always be Ryouga's friend which brought a happy fanged smile from the other.

---------------

Harry gasped as he woke up, blinking sleepily for a moment on confusion. It was now about 6, nearly 7 years after ward. He was getting ready to start his 6 year at Hogwarts at the end of the summer. The dream had been somewhat surprising since it had nothing to do with Voldemort, the events that took place after the Tri-Wizard thing or Sirius's death. Which he was grateful but still felt a pang of hurt when he thought about he beloved godfather. But still, the dream memory made him a smile sad smile. He had thought about Ryouga at lot the next two years before he got his letter for Hogwarts. After all, Ryouga had been his first friend other than Hagrid. The small teen felt bad for nearly forgetting the older boy like that.

The day Ryouga had left had been very saddening for the boy who lived, he didn't even get to say good bye to the older boy. One morning he was just gone, a small box with Harry's name carved out on top left behind where he had been. In side had been a letter and one of Ryouga's black bandannas. In fact, he still had all three items, sitting in his trunk, which his relative's allowed him to keep in his room this year. Thinking of the letter made him move out of his uncomfortable bed and to his school trunk, lifting the lid and taking out the wooden box at the bottom. He lightly traced his fingers over his name that was craved in the top before opening in and taking out the bandanna, lifting the black cloth to his cheek. Behind him, Hedwig made a small curious hooting noise, wondering what her master was messing with.

Harry looked behind him and gave his beloved owl a smile before standing up, putting the box back into his trunk and grabbing a book out. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get any more sleep this night so settled in to read a book on Animagus. The young wizard really wanted to become one, hopefully his form would help either fight or hide from Voldemort when he had too. Plus he wanted to do his father, who was a stag Animagus, and his godfather, who turned into a big black bog, proud. Harry absently wondered if his mother Lily had been one as well and tried to remind him self to ask Remus later. But for now, he sat in his small borrowed room, reading the book and turning the black bandanna that had been left behind by a very good friend around in his fingers.

A couple hour later, with dawn having come and flooded his room with light, Harry licked his lips, wondering if he was ready to try and take up his own animal form. There was several ways to go about being an Animagus from spells or using potions but seeing as how his aunt and uncle wasn't about to let him make any of the potions mentioned in any of the books he had read before or that was in this one. And since he was still underage, the spell was out of the question. Which left the last option, focusing his mind and find within himself the animal that would best suit him.

This was very difficult and the book said only witches and wizards with a high rate of power or with a very focused mind was able to pull this off. Harry had always been told he was very powerful and he hopped it was enough to pull this off. Setting the book to the side and getting as comfortable as he could on the sorry cot his relatives gave him, Harry gave a shaky smile Hedwig's way.

"Wish me luck Hedwig." he said softly before closing his deep green eyes. Hedwig hooted, ruffling her feathers and watching over her master. The teen took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind and look into himself for his animal self. It was a while before anything happened, a slight warm tingle that seem to spread up his spine and down his arms and legs. And even up his neck, making his ears seemed flushed. Harry gasped, green eyes snapping open a bit surprised at the feelings. He looked down at his arms, a bit shocked to seem them covered in a light covering of black and white fur from the back of his hands and up to his elbows. "Wow."

Harry quickly climbed off the bed and over to his wardrobe, pulling open the door and looking into the mirror on the inside. He grinned, noticing his ears had taken a slightly pointed cattish look. It wasn't a full body transformation but it was a good beginning and enough to fuel him into keeping at it. As he watched the mirror, the parts that had changed on him slowly changed back to normal.

"I think I did it girl." Harry said, grinning at his owl. Hedwig lifted herself up off her perch and flew over to her master, settling on his shoulder and nipped at his ear.

--------------------

Encouraged by his success with his first try, Harry practiced every chance he got; doing what little chores his aunt gave him, letters every three days to the order and his summer homework when he wasn't. And of course nightmare filled dreams with the occasional vision mixed in thought it seemed Voldemort was holding back mostly. His project mostly kept his mind off what happened to Sirius. Despite Ron and Hermione wrote in their letters, Harry did know it was his fault that Sirius ended up through the veil, though he also knew it wasn't completely his fault, Professors Snape and Dumbledore also had a good bit of the blame as well, along with that blasted house elf Ketcher. Plus Harry was still convinced that there was a way to bring his godfather back, a feeling in his gut and this was going to be his next project after he concored his Animagus from. Of course the Gryffindor kept this to himself, telling only his loyal owl his plans who hooted encourage.

At the moment, Harry was standing at his bedroom window looking down onto Privet Drive, trying to spot the Order members that had to be there. After what had happened at the end of the school year, there was no way they where going to leave him unattended.

"I wonder if they know I'm trying to become an Animagus." he mused, turning away from the window since he didn't see anyone and once again seated himself on the cot. He had a feeling something was going to happen today and he just hoped it wasn't something bad. Harry sighed slightly before closing his eyes and focusing on his mystery animal form. This time, the warm tingle came a lot quicker than all the other times and seemed to heat up his from, making Harry gasp out in slightly pain. Just as he thought he was going to faint from the strange heat, there was a slightly popping noise and Hedwig blinked down at what her owner had become.

"... Mew?" Was the soft questioning noise that escaped Harry's new form. He looked down, trying to figure out just what he had turned into. From the mewing noise he had, the boy who lived assumed he was a cat, but the hind legs he was looking at was large and much longer than a cat's as well as flatter, reminding him more of a rabbit than an feline. Then of course, he also noticed he was balanced straight up, bringing his front paws in front of him. The arms were a bit on the short side but the paws looked like they could be used as little hands somewhat.

'So I can guess I'm a bit cattish yet a bit of a rabbit at the same time. Did I turn into a cabbit?' Harry thought, narrowing his still green eyes a bit before discarding the idea. Muggle cabbits were cats with long rabbitish looking hind legs, still walking on all fours. Magical cabbits looked more somewhat like a rabbit but they too tended to walk, well hop anyway, on all fours. Plus the shape of his ears from all the other practical transformations leaned more on the cat side. He also ruled out Kneazle from the list. So deep into his thoughts, Harry didn't notice the long tail waving about behind his small body until the end of hit nearly hit him in the head.

He leaned his head back, looking at the very long tail that was waving and twisting above him, a large bulged at the end. It completely knocked out the theory that he was a cabbit of any sort and completely confused him as well since he still had no idea what his animal from was. What he needed was a good look at his new form and slowly started walking toward the wardrobe on the other side of the room, taking a few minutes to figure out how to walk with his large feet. It took a bit of effort to open the door, both his little hands and tail pushing it open wide enough for light to spill in to the space inside and allow him to climb in.

Harry looked back at the image in the mirror, taking it all in and trying to figure out what to make of it. He had to be some sort of cat, thought his snout was a bit longer than any feline he's ever seen and the only way he could see his mouth was to tilt his head back. He was covered in black and white fur, his face mostly white with patches of black. His lighting bolt scar must have been white in color as well since he didn't see any of it on his forehead except a very small part of the top as it mixed in with the black. He also had a small tuff of hair/fur that fell down into his still green eyes and the long tail he discovered was somewhat like a monkey's tail, meaning it could grab onto things like another hand.

All in all, Harry looked like a cute kittenish creature, still having no idea what he turned into. There was no way what ever he was a muggle animal meaning it had to be magical which spoke once again of the power coursing though his veins. After all, only truly powerful witches and wizards ever turn into a magic animal of some sort, now if only he could find which one he was. Harry climbed out of the wardrobe, closing his eyes and focusing on his human form, smiling as a faint pop was heard and he body returned to normal. Then he dove for his trunk, looking for his 'Fantast creatures and where to find them' book. Surly his animal must be in here.

Harry growled in frustration as he slammed close the book and threw it to the end of his bed. He had been forward and back in his book, looking for his Animagus form and it wasn't in there. There wasn't even an animal looked close to what he way to give him a clue. Either he was some animal that the magical world had no idea about or he really was a muggle animal. Though there was the chance that it just wasn't in that book but it would be a while before he could get to Diagon Ally to look for books there since he couldn't send Hedwig out for any. He signed, closing his eyes and turning back into the cattish form before lying down on the cot and looking out the window.

His tail thumped against the bed as he thought about what he should do now to keep his mind off of unpleasant things since he finally gotten his Animagus form and his homework for the summer was done. A mewling sighed escaped, gazing at the clouds and wishing he could take out his beloved firebolt and go flying. But one, the headmaster still had his broom and two; he couldn't go flying out in a muggle area. Harry slipped into a day dream, turning onto his back as he continued to gaze out the window. He dreamt of flying out the window and floating among the clouds, feeling the cool breeze on his face. Hedwig watched Harry, wide gold eyes watching as the boy's small form started to float above the bed slightly, rising higher bit by bit.

The snowy white owl hooted, catching her master's attention. Harry looked over to where his pet was, absently wondering why she looked like she was almost eye level with his from. Knocked out his day dream state as Harry realized that he was floating above his bed, he lost what hold he had over and fell crashing to the space below with a startled sounding mew.

"Mewwwwww... Mew mewmew." Harry, well... mewled, his paws holding at his head. Definitely not a muggle animal. Now if he could just figure out how to do that again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi. 

A Lost Friend By: USA Tiger

Key: "English"

'Thoughts'

- Japanese -

[Chinese[

A/N: For those of you who guessed it, yes Harry turns into a Mew. Why? Because it's my favorite Pokemon, it's powerful like Harry is, and it's cute. Will there be other pokemon? At the moment I have no plans on turning anyone else into one, the only other pokemon that would show up is when Harry uses Mew's ability to Transform which will come into play in future chapters.

Though I can see Fred and George turning into Minun and Plusle... hmmmm...

Anyway, enjoy...

Chapter 2

Harry had quickly gotten a hold of being able to fly in his animal from, loving every minute of it. It was much better than flying with a broom and Harry performed twist and turns and loop-de-loops in his small borrowed bed room. True, he much rather be outside flying, to feel the wind in his fur and the sun shine down on him, playing tag with Hedwig, or any other flying creature he supposed. But, except for doing what chores he had outside, the teen wasn't allowed to leave the house. Plus he wanted to keep his new ability a secret and if he was to fly outside in his strange cat from, someone would tell the Headmaster more than likely. Or Voldemort could find out.

Harry was beginning to think his new from wasn't magical per say, but something else completely. Some of the other things he had done in his new from, like lifting one of his school books by just thinking, reminded him of powers that he had seen on some of Dudley's shows on the telly that called themselves Psychics. He also tried to come up with what to call the creature he turned into, until he was able find out just what he was, and what his name for his cattish from should be. In the end he called it a 'Mew', being the only sound he could make in his other from. Harry had tried to come up with another name that wasn't so cute or silly sounding but every time he tired, Mew was the only thing that came to mind. It was almost like instinct to call himself that now that he thought about it.

As for what to call himself in his other from, he settled on Tao. Harry's fur reminded him of a yin-yang somewhat and he had read once that another name for it was Tao. The teen had also discovered that he could not repeat his new powers in his human from, ruling out the idea everything he had been doing as a mew was his own magic.

Harry's other project wasn't going very well, he had no books with him at the time to look up the veil. He was going to have to wait until he got to Diagon Ally and look there, and that was even if the book store Borgin and Burkes had it. Harry had a gut feeling he was going to pay a visit to Knockturn Ally instead.

To keep himself busy, he had checked over his homework twice to make sure it was all right but that only worked so many times. Harry sighed before popping into his Mew from again, having read somewhere that the longer one remained in they▓re soul form, the more familiar they became with it.

The black and white kittenish creature hung in midair, on his 'back' slightly curled up. Harry's thoughts drifted, coming to rest on Ryouga again. He had only thought about the older boy a few times since his dream and for some reason at the moment he was the only thing Harry could think about.

' I wish I could see him again' Harry mentally said, so focused on his first real friend that he triggered another ability of the Mew's, teleportation. In a flash, Harry the Mew disappeared from Number 4 Pivate Drive, Surry England and reappeared in Nermia, Japan.

---------------

Hedwig hooted in alarm as her hatchling vanished in a flash of light, flapping her wings and ruffling her feathers. She tucked her wings against her sides again, shifting from foot to foot for a moment before fluttering out and hopping on the desk a bit. After a moment, she felt the special connection she had with her master and quickly flew out the window, heading west.

----------------

Harry's green eyes were large with surprise at the sudden displacement. He stayed floating in the air for a moment longer before quickly moving closer to the ground and turning back to his human from. His hand dove into his pocket to make sure his wand was there, looking around all the while to see where he was. He had appeared in the mouth of an alleyway, luckily no one was nearby and witnessed the sudden appearance of a cat like creature. Or that said animal had turned into a short, English boy. If only Harry had knew had anyone had seen him, they would have just shrugged their shoulders and continue on their way, things like that was normal for Nermia.

After checking his surroundings and making sure he had his wand a second time, Harry stepped out onto the street, being mindful of the fact he had no shoes on. The teen looked around for someone to tell him just where he was because looking at signs wasn't helping, he couldn't read any of them. But he did get a clue from the few people that were walking the streets on this cheerfully sunny day. Most everyone had an Asian look to them but that only narrowed down where Harry was to a few places so he still had no idea where he was at. He could be in Japan, China or even some Asian community in America somewhere or some part of Europe.

Harry's head twisted this way and that, trying to take in everything where he was, much like he had the first time he had gone to Diagon Ally. Even thought he was still worried about the fact he didn't know where he was, at the same time it was exciting to be out of his aunt's house and not being watched by the members of the Order. People that Harry past gave him strange looks but figured the small teen was a tourist and let him have his fun. Harry, who hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, walked straight into another warm body, causing him to stumble backwards a bit to avoided falling.

"Ahh, I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly, turning to face whoever it was he walked into. The other person was a teenage boy about his age, maybe a year or two older, of Asian descent. He had waist length black hair with full bangs that covered his forehead. He wore a white Chinese robe, much different from the Wizarding robes Harry had seen the last few years and he had a feeling the other boy wasn't a Wizard, with large sleeves that were black at the end. Plus he wore a black belt around his waist and the front of the robe had a strange looking symbol on it that looked like it a bunch of diamonds. Blue kung-fu looking pants and a pair of slipper-like shoes completed the outfit.

The teen squinted his eyes, that looked to have a grayish blue color, at Harry as the other boy waited for the taller one to say something. The way the Asian teen squinted reminded Harry of the way he did when he wasn't wearing his glasses.

-Saotome!- He yelled out, Harry blinking up at him since he didn't understand what the taller boy had just said. -It figures, I try to enjoy a quite walk only to run into you! You have come to get me out of the way so you can get to my precious Shampoo, you cur!- The boy jumped up high and back into the air, twisting into a ball for a second before straightening back out, thrusting his arms out and something flying out of the wide sleeves.

Harry yelped and jumped back, not excepting any sort of attack. He had just barely avoided getting hit by what turned out be a bunch of very sharp looking knives attached to chains. The weapons flew back into the attacking teen's sleeve before springing out again. Harry ducked and dodged all the attacks, not paying attention to anything the other boy said seeing as how he couldn't understand the other teen anyway. He stopped for a spilt second to grab his wand, but it was all that the other needed for one of the knifes to hit. It sliced the upper part of Harry's arm, the pain making him loose his grip on his wand, the object rolling several feet away.

"Oh bloody hell!" He cursed, quickly dodging out of the way again, a hand pressed over the bleeding cut. Unfortunately, his too big, hand-me-down Dudley pants decided to work against him, catching on Harry's heel and causing him to trip up a bit. It allowed for another knife to hit him, this time cutting his right cheek. Harry was thankful it didn't do much more than that. At this point

Harry was becoming worried that he wasn't going to get out of this fight, some muggle boy was going to do what Voldemort couldn't, kill him!

Lucky for Harry, the cavalry had arrived in the from of two more boys, one in red and one in yellow. The boy in red headed straight for Harry's attacker, kicking him in the chest while yelling -Mousse you fucking idiot!- while the one in yellow gathered Harry up ala princess style, one hand under his knees and the other wrapped around his shoulders, before jumping out of the battle zone up onto a near by rooftop. Startled, Harry's hand snapped up and grabbed a fist full of shirt, still looking out toward the new battle going on. He didn't feel a bit of sympathy as the tall boy with the hidden weapons was beaten by a pulp by the shorter boy, but still taller that Harry, wearing a red Chinese looking shirt and longish hair that was done up in a four linked braid.

After a few minutes of watching his attacker get the living day lights beat out of him, Harry turned his attention to the person holding him. His bottom-less green eyes widen as he looked in a pair of familiar darker green eyes that shone with surprise as well.

"Ha-Harry-chan!?"

"Ryouga?"

------------

Harry was a very confused young wizard, but at the same time happy. Somehow he had teleported all the way from England to someplace called Nermia, which was in Japan. But on the other hand, he had been able to be reunited with his first friend, other than Hagrid of course. After the fight between the tall Asian boy, whose name was apparently Mousse, and the braided boy, name Ranma Saotome, had lead Ryouga who had still be carrying Harry to a restaurant called Nekohanten, which meant Cat Cafe according to Ryouga with a noted shudder of fear from Ranma at the word 'cat', with a knocked out Moose slugged over his shoulder. They had stopped long enough for Harry to grab his wand, calling it to him in a small show of wand less magic.

Currently he was sitting on top of one of the tables in the Nekohanten, which luckily had no customers at that time, being patched up by a shrunken elderly lady named Cologne who despite her age moved about quickly by using her staff like a pogo stick. Ryouga quietly explained what he and Ranma had come up upon in Japanese when he had rescued Harry from the mostly blind Mousse.

"That idiot boy is more trouble that he's worth." Cologne said she tied off the bandage on Harry's arm, speaking in English for Harry's benefit. "If he would just wear his glasses, incidents like this could be avoided."

[Great Grandmother, I found the potion you wanted[ A female voice chirped in Chinese as a very busty, purple haired girl bound into the room, handing the bottle to Cologne.

[Thank you Great Granddaughter. Now fix up a meal for our three guest[. She said, turning back to Harry. Ranma, who had been stand several feet away eyed the bottle with distrust, having been on the receiving end of the Amazon's potions a great many times.

-What's that, old ghoul?- he asked, ready to take the potion away if it proved to harm the English boy. He had vouched to take Ryouga's friend to Doctor Tofu after they dropped off Mousse at the Nekohanten but Ryouga and surprisingly Cologne insisted that she would heal Harry instead.

"Speak English, Son-In-Law." Cologne said, handing the potion to Harry. "It's nothing more than a healing potion, it will dull the pain from the cuts and keep them from scaring. It's much better than anything you will find in your part of the Wizarding world young one."

"Umm... thanks, but how did you know I was a wizard?" Harry asked, popping the top of the bottle and downing the potion inside. The potion was slightly bitter with a slight minty after taste, it was much better tasting that anything Snape had ever made.

"I can seen the magic surrounding you like a bright blanket. You are very powerful for some one so young." Cologne explained. "I would even wager you have more raw power than son-in-law here."

"Now just wait a minute, are you trying to say he could beat me in a fight." Ranma said, not understanding how that could be since the Ganji boy couldn't even defend himself against Mousse of all people.

"Not everything or everyone with power has to do with martial Arts" Cologne commented. "I speak of raw power only."

"On top of that, I don't think Harry-chan is going to challenge you to a fight anytime soon Saotome" Ryouga chimed in. " And not everyone who comes to Nerima has something to do with you, just most."

"How do you know him anyway P-chan. You seem know him pretty well to call him 'Harry-chan'." Ranma commented, turning his attention to ribbing at Ryouga half-way playfully. Ryouga shrugged his shoulders before replying with

"He's my best friend" Harry grinned slightly at those words. Course, who knew what Ron and Hermione would say if they heard that statement but who said Harry couldn't have three best friends. Ranma looked a bit shock at the news himself. Ryouga was just to happy to have Harry with him again after so many years, so he just raised an eyebrow while asking " You think you're the only one that can have long lost friend's show up suddenly?"

"Ahh... ummm" Ranma didn't really have anything to say to that. He was use to anyone new to Nermia was there either because Genma had done something to them, he was engaged to some girl, or wanted to fight. It was rare that whoever was new was there because one of the other member's of what was dubbed the Nerima Wreaking Crew. At that time the Chinese girl, Shampoo, came back into the room with three blows of ramen just as Cologne finished with the cut on Harry's face. Harry picked up a pair of chop sticks, having no clue how to use them.

Cologne chuckled at the baffled look on Harry's face, ignoring the fast pace at which Ranma tended to eat, and watched as Ryouga reached into his pack and with drew out a wand. He reached over and tapped the chop sticks while muttering a spell under his breath which turned the eating utensils into a fork. Harry watched with wide eyes before turning to Ryouga.

"You're a wizard!" He said with a grin. It was obvious that the older boy knew what magic was if the Amazon elder had let it known that Harry himself was a wizard but it didn't occur to him that Ryouga was one as well. It made him wonder if Ranma was a wizard as well.

"Nani!" Ranma let his chop sticks fall into his mostly empty bowl as he turned his attention back to his rival. "You, the eternally lost boy, a wizard? How come you never used magic in our matches? Or use magic to cure your curse?"

"You're a muggle, it's against the law to use magic against someone who doesn't know about the

Wizarding world. Plus don't you think the first thing I did was look for a cure there?" Ryouga said. " Using magic against you would be unfair also since your a muggle, I prefer to beat you using martial arts. Despite how I act sometimes or what people think of me, I do have honor."

"Well I know that." Ranma muttered, going back to his ramen at a sated pace.

"What curse?" Harry asked, having no idea what the two older boys was talking about. Ryouga blushed and stuttered but considered on whether or not to tell his best friend about his pig curse. On the one hand he didn't want anyone to know about it, he hated turning into a pig because he thought it made him look weak on top of being an embarrassing curse. Not the worse of course, he could turn into some sort of bug or rodent but he rather turn into a girl like Ranma or at lease some sort of animal that bigger or tougher than a piglet.

On the other hand, just about everyone in Nerima knew that he turned into a pig except Akane Tendo. Not that he wanted the girl to know, she would kill him if she realized that her pet pig P-chan was really Ryouga. And how she manage to avoid finding out was a mystery to everyone. So his curse wasn't that big of a secret.

So in the end, Ryouga decided to just show Harry his curse rather that having the boy find out on his own. Ryouga smirked as he picked up a glass of nearby water, he wasn't the only one that was going to show their curse. He tossed half of the cold water at Ranma, who started yelling in protest before pouring the rest over his head. Harry watched in shock, and at this point he thought there was very little that could shock him after living in the Wizarding world most of the year since he as eleven, as Ranma changed into a shorter busty red headed girl. Ryouga on the other hand completely disappeared, a faint, muffled 'Bwee' coming from the Japanese boy's chair.

Harry leaned over and saw a wiggling pile of Ryouga's clothing. A piggy snout poked out of Ryouga's tank top followed by the rest of the small piggy body.

"Ry-ryouga?" Harry asked, untangling the pig and holding it in his arms. The piglet bweed and bowed his head, a very obvious flush on the pig's face. "How? Is he some sort of Animagus?"

"No child, he and Ranma are under a water based curse from a placed called Jusenkyo." Cologne explained, sitting at another of the chairs at the table. "It is an ancient training ground near my village that is littered with a great many of pools of water. Each of which cursed to turn the person who fell into them to turn into who ever or whatever had been in the water first when the spring first appeared when splashed with cold water, as Ryouga as just demonstrated. Hot water will reverse the effects until the next time they are splashed with cold water."

"So... Ryouga turns into a pig, and he turns into a girl." Harry said, pointing at Ranma-chan. "Any one else?"

"My great-granddaughter is curse with a cat from, " Cologne said, making Ranma shuddered with fear. " Mousse with a duck."

"My old man turns into a panda." Ranma piped up, pushing her empty bowl away. "And we've seen a couple of others but they don't hang around here." Harry mused over this new information as he started to scratch Ryouga behind the ears. It wasn't the strangest thing he had ever heard of but it was very high on the list. For a moment, the boy-who-lived considered finding out if there was a pool that turned people into bugs and using it on Voldemort so he could step on the annoying dark lord. Or on Malfoy if the blond didn't leave him alone.

"Tell me young wizard, how did you get to Japan in the first place." Cologne suddenly asked, drawing Harry out of his musings. "After all, yours not wearing shoes and don't appear as if this was a planned trip."

"Well, I was in my Animagus from and was thinking of Ryouga here and how much I wanted to see him again when I just suddenly apparated I guess" Harry said with a shrug. He never apparated before so he couldn't tell if that was what happened or not.

"Ah, a Animagus for one so young. I am impressed boy." Cologne said, truly impressed and absently thinking if there was any girls in the village that could purse the boy as a husband. He along Ranma would help make the Amazon blood stronger but discarding the thought for now. "I would be honored if you would give a show of your soul form."

Harry took only a moment to think about the elder Amazon's requested before deciding to do so. After all, they had told him about their curses and had been honest to him so far. Plus, what were the chance of one of the Dark Lord's minions or the Headmaster finding out about his alternate from here in Japan? Plus, having quite a few years on her, Cologne just might know what Harry was turning into!

Having made his choice, Harry placed Ryouga on the table top before quickly and soundlessly changing into his Mew form. Then, using the powers of his current body, the black and white animal rose himself into the air, twisting and turning for all to see.

"Ayia!" Shampoo said delightedly, clapping softly. 'Is so cute!' she added in Japanese, not knowing a word of English. Which meant of course she hadn't know what the three males were talking about and had only actions to go by. Ranma, who had since the moment Harry had changed, was gripping tightly at edge of the table until it was cracking slightly under the older boy's fingers, shuttered slightly and was forced to look away. Harry's other form looked to much like a cat to him.

After a moment, Harry returned to human from and sat down in his chair, making Ranma sigh in relief once he realized the English teen was human again.

"Truth be told, elder, I have no idea what I turned into to" Harry said, causing Cologne to tap her finger on her chin as she gave it thought.

Great Granddaughter, fetch hot water for your husband and Ryouga. Cologne said to her grandchild before turning and pogoing away. Shampoo rushed to do as the elder woman asked, filling two glasses with hot water from the tap before going back into the dinning area. Shampoo handed one glass to Ranma before pouring the other over Ryouga. The shaggy haired teen yelped as he returned to human from, blushing heavily has his hands quickly moved to cover his crotch before diving for his clothing. Harry blushed slightly himself as he had gotten quite an eye full before Ryouga had moved.

The four teens in silence as they waited for Cologne to come back. Ryouga still had a bright blush on his face, highly embarrassed that he had showed off his nads to one of the people that had been one of his first friends, even though Ranma had seen him naked plenty of times.

Harry on the other hand was lost in thought on what he was going to do now. He knew he should get word to the Order and to Dumbledore about where he was, no doubt they knew he was missing by now. But he would have to explain just how he got to where he was and he didn't want anyone short of Ron, Hermione and Remus to know that he had achieve an Animagus form yet. On top of that, he didn't want to be locked in his Aunt's house or at his godfathers house.

"I think I might have some idea as to what you are child." Cologne said as she bounced back into the room, a book balanced on top of her staff. She placed the book on the table and opened it to a marked page. "This speaks of a creature of great power in legends, both muggle and magic, but has never been proven to exist."

Harry leaned over and looked into the book, there was a picture of a cat like animal on the page that looked very close to what he turned into surrounded by light.

"But then again, South America has a great deal of animals that the world has never seen." Cologne continued.

"South America?" Harry asked surprised as he looked up at Cologne. The amazons elder nodded her head.

"Yes, a man I met once gave me this book when I was much, much younger. He claimed he was one of the last descendents of the village that use to worship this creature who he called a Mew."

'Mew...' Harry quickly remembered that was what he had been calling his other form the whole time. "Does it say what the Mew can do?"

"Some of it, you already figured out the ability to teleport as well as fly. This book mentions that at times the Mew would change it's shape into a large range of strange creatures. Who knows what you can do in that form boy." Cologne said.

------------

Remus Lupin was nearly ready to howl in despair, his cub had disappeared and these idiots were not helping very much in getting Harry back. It had started earlier that day, an alarm had started to sound thought out the Order of the Phoenix headquarters Grimmauld Place, startling everyone inside. And waking up the portrait of Walburga Black who started screaming her usual triad of hurtful words.

Once the curtain of Mrs. Black portrait was pulled over her again, everyone at the house at the time had seek out Albus Dumbledore for the cause of the alarm. It had turned to be alarm to warn him if Harry had left the protection of his aunts house somehow.

Remus had been of the ones to question Petunia Dursley one the disappearance of her nephew. The muggle woman hadn't even know her sister's son was gone and on top of that she had said good riddance to the, as she called him, little freak. Remus had made a mental not to allow his cub to come back the next year, blood protection be damned.

A check in Harry's room revealed nothing as well, Remus didn't think Harry had just ran away, all of his things were still in the room barring his wand and Hedwig. After quickly packing all of the boy's remaining processions, Remus had left quickly and reported to Professor Dumbledore that Harry was no where to be seen nor was there any clues as to how he had left or why.

Now they were waiting for Severus Snape to come back from the Dark Lord Voldemort to seen if he had his cub. It scared the werewolf to death that he didn't know if his cub was alright or not. He couldn't lose the last of his pack, not right after his loosing his pack brother Sirius!

Remus started to pace the room, much like a cage wolf.

"Do you think he's ok Professor Lupin?" Remus spun around in surprise to face his cub's best friends Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. He had been so focused on his thoughts, he missed hearing them come up.

"I don't know Hermione" He said truthfully with a shake of his head. "I hope so, poor cubling."

"This sucks, we were so close of getting him out of the muggle's house too" Ron said with a frown.

"Now he is, but who knows if he's alright."

"Hedwig was missing too wasn't she professor?" Hermione asked, continuing once Remus's had nodded. " Maybe he'll be able to send us a note" she added hopefully.

---------------

Hedwig landed softly in a tree to rest, her hatchling seemed to be a lot further away that she thought but she was bound and determined to reach her Harry!

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author Notes: Alright, to clear up the planed pairings so far, this is how it follows: Yes, this will be a coupleing between Harry and Ryouga. I also plan on a Ranma/Shampoo pairing as well as a Sirius/Hedwig. Before anyone flips over the last one, just wait and see how I'm able to pull that off. Any fan of Ranma 1/2 might already have a guess at how I do.

Also, let me just say that I really dislike Akane Tendo but for once, she's a bit more... nicer? At the very least she wouldn't be mean to Harry since he has nothing to do with the drama in her life and he's a friend of Ryouga's.

And I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. A combination of real life and writer's block will do that to you. Anyway, read on!

A Lost Friend By: USA Tiger

Chapter 3

Key: ⌠English■ ▒Thoughts▓ -Japanese-  
/Chinese/

After two days of staying in Nermia, Harry was quick to realize that the place had a certain amount of strangeness and chaos that almost made the Wizarding world back in England look normal. Almost being the key word here.

So far he had witnessed three different fights, all of them against Ranma. One was between Ranma and some guy that wore a strange blue outfit and was wielding a wooden sword, calling the pig-tailed teen a 'vile sorcerer' and demanded that he release his hold over 'pig tailed girl' and 'the lovely Akane Tendo'. After seeing Harry's extremely confused look, Ryouga had finally took the time to explain that this sort of thing was normal and that the boy was called Tatewaki Kuno, or just Kuno for short, and was an idiot to boot. Kuno believed that Ranma's natural male form and his cursed female form were two different people no matter how many times everyone had tried to explain to him, or show him as it were in some cases, that they were the one and the same the older teenaged boy refused to believe it. On top of that, he was a wanna be samurai and believed it was his duty to save Ranma's female half from his male one along with a girl named Akane, whom Harry had met later. Ryouga found it funny because out of all the male fighters there, he was the only one who was a real 'sorcerer'. Not that he had hinted to anyone other than the Amazons that he was of magical stock, Ryouga tried to keep his magic and his marital arts separate.

He was glad that Ryouga and the Amazon Elder Cologne had decided that it would be a good idea to cast a translation charm on him and Shampoo (the spell was how Ryouga got around in other countries when he was out of Japan). It allowed him to hear everything said to him sound like it was in English but allowed others to hear what he said like he was speaking their native language. It worked the same from Shampoo but for her it was in her native form of Chinese. Now he didn't feel clueless when he heard people speak and could understand just a bit as to what was going on around him.

The second fight he had witnessed was between Ranma and Ryouga themselves. In the end, several buildings were damaged and walls destroyed, mostly by Ryouga. When he asked Ryouga just what was going on, the older boy merely shrugged and explained that for the last few years he had tried to beat Ranma in a fight to prove he was a better Martial Artist, mostly because he had been angry at the other teen for several things.

According to Ryouga, Ranma was the reason he turned into a pig. But, recently, Ryouga had calmed down enough to let go of the anger he had of Ranma, and while the two of them were still rivals, it was more like a fun spar than anything. In truth, the two Japanese boys were the only two that could give each other a decent workout. Ranma was simply the best in the area followed by Ryouga, who was stronger at least, and Shampoo not including Cologne and someone called Happosai.

The third fight he had seen was between Ranma, who had been a girl at the time, and a pretty black hair girl wearing a gymnastic leotard and wielding a ribbon like a whip. The girl, who's name was Kodachi Kuno and was the younger sister of the boy Ranma had a fight with before, had an insane laugh that could make even Bellatrix Lestrange cringe, at least that's Harry believed. Harry learned that Kodachi also thought Ranma's two forms were separate people but unlike her brother, no one had gotten the chance to either tell her or show her it was simply a curse as such, she believed that Ranma's female half was a rival for his male's half love. So it was still up in the air if she was blind as her brother Kuno.

In fact, it seemed that most of the chaos that happened around Nerima seemed to center around Ranma in one way or another. Harry felt somewhat sorry for the boy, after all he knew what it was like to be the center of unwanted attention and to have everything happen to him. Ranma didn't seem to like it much either, but seemed to put up with it, Merlin knew why. Harry was quickly informed that the older teen's life was centered around being in some sort of fight almost daily, was engaged to several girls (that one there nearly boggled Harry's mind and he was quite sure that wasn't legal. To one girl yes, but several?!), and any event or adventure that happened seemed to have Ranma right in the big fat middle with his 'friends' and 'rivals', who were dubbed the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew', right along with him.

Shampoo it turned out was one of the girls set to marry Ranma, according to her any outsider male that beat could win in a fight against a Amazon female was given the 'Kiss of Marriage' which was a kiss on the lips and was considered their husband. Out of pure curiosity, Harry had asked if any other strange rules like that applied. Turns out there was one other was called the 'Kiss of Death' and applied to outsider women. More or less, if an outsider woman defeated an Amazon woman, then she was to be kissed then killed. It was very barbaric, at least to Harry, but he could see Shampoo was very proud of her heritage much like the Pure Blood witch and wizards back in England.

-Can you tell me which way Nerima is?- Harry turned to face Ryouga, who was looking down at a map with a confused look on his face. The British boy laughed softly, making Ryouga look up. "Oh, guess I'm here then. Unless we're back in England" Ryouga started to look around to verify just where he was, it was so hard to tell where he was with his sense of direction.

"No, we're still in Japan." Harry reassured Ryouga. The older boy gave a relieved smile, tucking his map into his pack.

"Good, that means I was only lost for a little while." Ryouga said happily. "I don't suppose you can lead me to Uyko's, I'm famished."

"Alright, if I can remember the way." Harry said, grabbing Ryouga's hand making the other blush as Harry lead him away.

* * *

-Welcome to Unchans!- A pretty, long hair girl said from behind the girl. "Well hello Ryouga-honey, Harry-honey, what can I get you two?" the girl, Ukyo Kunoji, asked with a smile as she noticed the two dark hair teens. Harry had been introduced to Ukyo the day before and quite liked the girl. She was, he learned, one of Ranma's fiancИes though the pig tailed boy claimed that she was just his best buddy.

"Anything without pork" Ryouga said as sat his pack onto the floor with a loud thud! and took one of the stools at the counter. Harry took the seat beside his friend and gave Ukyo a small smile.

"I guess I'll just have whatever you recommend." He said, knowing next to nothing about okonomiyaki, which what Ukyo served at her restaurant much like the Nekohanten served ranmen.

"Alright, two special▓s coming up, hold the pig" Ukyo said, quickly setting to work and in no time flat had two hot okonomiyaki out in front of the boys. "So how do you like Nerima so far, Harry" Ukyo asked as cooked up another order for another further down the counter.

"Err... well the town is nice enough but all of you fight an a lot." Harry said honestly with a shrug. Ukyo couldn't help but chuckle at that, it was true, they did fight a lot. To someone like Harry, she supposed it seemed like a pointless thing.

"I know sugar, but we all have our reasons even if they do seemed idiotic to other people." Uyko said, not bothering to try to make excuses. If that Amazon hussy, that crazy gymnast Kodachi or that hot headed Akane would just leave her Ranma-honey alone, she wouldn't have a need to fight anyone herself.

"I bet the construction companies love all of you" Harry couldn't help but comment as he remember the amount of damages he saw just from the three fights he witnessed.

"Sure do sugar, more money in their pocket." Ukyo agreed with a laugh, to her Harry was sweet just like a kid brother or cousin. "Alright you two, these are on the house!" she added as placed another pair of okonmiyakis in front of the two boys. Behind the teen's, the bell above the door rang as the door opened with Ranma and Akane walked in.

-Hey Un-chan!- Ranma called happily with a small wave, the boy's stomach growling softly as he caught a whiff of Ukyo's supreme cooking.

"Hey Ranma-honey, Akane" Ukyo greeted, Akane's name not said as happily said as Ranma's. Akane just ignored it, sitting at the counter next to Harry, giving a greeting to both him and Ryouga.

"Back already P-chan? That was a short trip" Ranma commented, remember to switch to English this time, not knowing yet that Harry could already understand him thanks to the spell on him.

"Ranma! Stop teasing Ryouga-kun!" Akane yelled, a slightly murderous look on her face as she glared in Ranma's direction. "I'm sorry Harry-kun, that idiot just jealous of Ryouga." She apology, turning her attention to Harry. The boy gave the girl a slight smile, Harry wasn't too sure what he thought about Akane.

For the most part she was nice, at least to Harry. The youngest Tendo daughter seemed to like Harry right away because he was Ryouga's friend. But, the girl had a violent temper, was quick to anger, seemed to gave something against Ranma who she was engaged to. When Harry had first met Akane, she had literally pulled a giant mallet from thin air and smacked Ranma with it, sending him into the air. How the older boy came back with out hardly a scratch on him was a mystery to Harry since Ranma was a muggle and didn't have magic to heal his body.

Still, once again Harry felt sorry for Ranma and personally couldn't understand how the older boy put up with Akane. Harry wouldn't have put up with the abuse for long (it was bad enough he had to endure his relatives at this date in time as it was. Harry had no plans on letting the muggles he was forced to live with go unpunished once he could legally use magic in England) but for some reason Ranma did. It made Harry wonder of the pit-tailed boy was a closet masochist to take the abuse that he did.

Harry shook his head, turning his attention back to his lunch. It wasn't any of his business really and he was trying his best not to interfere. He had enough problems back home as it was and didn't want to bring more on himself here that he already had by teleporting him here.

"Hey honey, I don't mean to pry, but don't you have any other clothing than that? Those look like they're about to fall off ya" Uyko asked, catching Harry's attention. She was giving a pointed to look down at the over size shirt and pants he was wearing, hand me downs from his cousin Dudley. He had been cleaning them everyday with a cleaning spell (and was Harry oh so happy when he found out that Japan didn't have the underage restriction that Britain did. Now he could use his wand with out fear of a notice of the MoM, he was too far away for the Underage Magic department to know he was doing magic during the summer) since it was all he had to wear.

"Well... no. I didn't come with any else and I don't have any money to buy other clothing" Harry said finally. He didn't even know where the magic community was in Tokyo and even if he did, he wasn't sure if he would be able to draw money from his trust fund account since it was back home.

"Oh, we could take you shopping!" Akane said from Harry side, looking up as she caught on to what Uyko was likely thinking. "And I'm sure I could get Nabiki to lean me money for this" She added, nodding her head. Surely her older sister would help with this.

"Who's Nabiki?" Harry asked, feeling a tiny bit of dread as both Ranma and Ryouga (Ranma more than Ryouga) had looks of pity and remorse on their faces.

"You sure you wanna include Nabiki in this? Yer sister is gonna want something in exchange and if she can figure out a way to do it, she's gonna find a way to make money out of him" Ranma said, jerking a thumb in Harry's direction at the last part.

"Well, I don't have enough to buy him good clothing. What about you Uyko?" Akane said with a frown.

"I might be able to spear a bit, but a lot of my extra money when to fix my shop front when Kodachi destroyed it" The other girl said with a shake of her head. Harry had already figured out that the two girls wanted to take him shopping for clothing that fit, and while he knew he needed and even wanted clothing that fit for once other than his robes, he couldn't let Akane and Uyko spend their money on him. Plus, the way Ranma was talking about this Nabiki girl worried him. She sounded like she would fit Slytherin easily.

"Uh, you don't have to take me shopping" Harry said as he pushed his empty plate away. "But you can't just keep wearing that the whole time your here. It doesn't even fit you, it looks like it would fit someone whose 5 times your size." Uyko pointed out, making Harry sigh. He knew that both girls were right but he still didn't want them to spend their money on him.

"Their hand-me down from my cousin Dudley, who is in fact much bigger than me" He explained, picking at the edge of a sleeve. The girls and even Ranma frowned at this while Ryouga sighed as he remembered the bully that had picked on Harry when they met the first time. He could only imagine how much bigger the fat gaki had gotten.

"I'll take him shopping, and I can pay for it" Ryouga cut in, surprising the two girls from their conversation. And Harry as well, turning around to protest.

"Really Ryouga? How sweet" Akane cooed softly, stopping Harry's protest and making both him and Ryouga blushed softly. She then grabbed a pen and paper out of her purse, scribbling something down on it then handing it to Harry. "These are the directions to the shopping center here in Nermia"

Sigh "Alright" Harry said, tucking the paper into his pocket then grabbing Ryouga by the arm to drag him outside so he could try and change the other boy's mind about buying him clothing. As the door shut behind the two green eye boys, Akane turned to Uyko, both of them giggling softly. Ranma gave the two of them strange looks.

-What's so funny?- He asked, happily switching back to Japanese, a frown on his face.

-They are so cute together- Akane said with another giggle, Uyko nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

"Ryouga, you don't need to buy me clothing" Harry said as soon as they were out side of the door.

"I don't have to, but I want to" Ryouga responded, sighing as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Akane-chan and Uyko-san are right, you can't keep using a cleaning charm on those rags you got from your fat cousin. If it makes you uncomfortable, you can just pay me back. Or we could go to Gringotts so you can get money there"

"My trust fund account is back in England" Harry reminded the other boy with a shake of his head.

"I'm sure the goblins could give you money and withdraw the difference from the branch back there." Ryouga insisted, trying to wear down the other teen. Harry still frowned to himself, thinking it over. He supposed that made sense, finally nodding his head.

"So, how do we get into the magical community here in Japan?" He asked, looking back up at the other teen.

"There's a entryway in the shopping center Akane-chan mentioned." Ryouga said after thinking about it. Harry nodded again, grabbing the older boy's hand to lead him to the mentioned shopping center.

* * *

Harry looked around with a look of wonder on his face as he took in Wizarding community of Tokyo, known as Mahou Village. Mahou Village was split into several streets and alleys, the main street called Yummei Lane and was were the two dark hair teens entered. It was much different from Diagon Alley, clearer and more modern compared to what Harry was use to back home. The largest difference was that unlike in England, where the non-human races weren't common to see thanks to how people treated them and seemed to stick to Knockturn Alley, several races were walking around without fear from their human's counterparts.

"Wow" Harry said softly, eyes following a tall female demon as she walked past before turning back Ryouga. "This is so much different from Diagon Alley, I've never seen so many different races in one place"

"This is nothing compared to some of the areas in America" Ryouga said with a laugh, looking around for a moment before pointing toward a familiar white stone building. "There's Gringotts."

"The goblins don't change much on the design do they." Harry commented as his eyes followed to where Ryouga was pointing before leading the way there.

"Nope, most of the other branches I've seen look like this too" Ryouga agreed as they entered the bank. Harry looked around and quickly spotted a empty teller, quickly walking over.

-Yes?- The goblin behind the desk said in their familiar no-nonsense way, not looking up from the papers he was looking at.

"Ahhh, Look I need to withdraw some money but my account is back in England in Diagon Alley, is there any way I can withdraw money from here?" Harry asked, the goblin looking up at the British teen finally.

"Name?" the goblin asked in English this time, picking up a quill.

"Harry Potter." Harry watched as the goblin shuffled through some papers, finally coming to stop at a sheet. The goblin teller dragged a clawed finger down the list on the paper, coming to rest after a moment.

"Ah yes, Potter-sama there will be no need for a transfer from your vaults in the Diagon Alley branch, you simply can withdraw from your vault here." The goblin said, his tone a lot nicer.

"Excuse me? What vault?"

* * *

/Do you see it?/ One girl asked the one beside her softly, eyes trained up into the sky.

/Yes, it is hard to miss an bird with feathers that white, Deo/ the second girl said, reach up and behind her to withdraw an arrow from her quiver. /It won't make much of a meal but the feathers are worth it. A couple of those braided in my hair... I'm sure to get Spice's attention/

/Hurry up then Comb, before it fly▓s away!/ the first girl, Deodorant (or just Deo for short) said, jumping up and down excitedly. The second girl, Comb, notched her arrow into her bow before drawing the string back and letting the arrow fly. High up in the air, Hedwig let out a startled and enraged squawk as the arrow priced her right wing. Unable to keep herself in the air, the snowy white owl started to plummet to the ground.

/Damn, I only got it in the wing./ Comb muttered as she watched Hedwig fall to the ground.

/Well, the fall will kill it then./ Deo said with a shrug as she too watched, a look of horror creeping up onto her face. /Oh no! It's going to fall into Jusenkyo!/

/Double damn, the elders would have our hides if we went there just to get a small kill that like/ Comb cursed before sighing and standing up. /Lets head on then/ The two Amazon warriors walked away back to their village, Deo pouting all the way.

Meanwhile, Hedwig finished her decent to the ground, landing it a splash in one of the many, many pools. Hearing the splash, the guide hurried out of his hut to see what unluckily soul or animal landed in which cursed spring. He spotted the person a few minutes later, a lovely young woman with long white hair and sharp yellow eyes trying to drag herself from a pool, the hair sticking to her pale skin like glue.

/Ayiah, why is it always this pool?/ The man asked as he hurried over, bending over and helping the young woman out of the Nyannichuan. He blushed heavily as he noticed she was naked, turning his head away. /Plum! Bring a shirt out for our new guest!/

Hedwig made distressed noise, completely confused about what was happening. She stumble around, landing on her new human rump as the Jusenkyo guide finally came out of the pool and a young girl ran up with a shirt in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lost Friend  
By: USA Tiger

Chapter 4

"Here, drink this tea, it will clam your nerves Potter-sama" Harry looked up as the stout but muscled goblin placed a cup of green tea in front of him. The goblin, who had introduced himself as Sharpblade, was the manager of the Mahou Village branch of Gringotts. Harry and Ryouga had been lead to Sharpblade's office after Harry's shock of learning that he had a vault in Japan. The British boy had of course known about his trust vault back home but Harry had always thought it was the only vault he owned.

"Thank you" Harry said as he picked up the offered drink, sipping slowly at the green tea. It was different from the teas he had back in England but he found he liked it when he first had it after appearing in Japan.

"Now, Swiftrock has told me you seemed quite shock when he mentioned your vault in this branch of Gringotts. May I ask why, Potter-sama?" Sharpblade questioned as he sat behind his desk, sharp eyes watching one of the richer clients that Gringotts had.

"The only account I have be aware about is my trust fund account back in England in Diagon Alley." Harry started, setting down the cup of tea. "I have always assumed that is all the money I own. Ever since I've rejoined the magical world when I turned 11, people had sprung one thing after another on me that I had no idea about."

"I believe I understand where your shock is coming from. You have not been completely informed of your family's status or accounts" Sharpblade said, his long, clawed fingers pressing together to form an arch. "Nor, I am guessing, have you been fully introduced to the magical world."

"Well you would be right on both accounts. So I have more vaults?" Harry asked, scowling a little as he learned that he knew even less about his family than he realized.

"It is my understanding, Potter-sama, that the bulk of the Potter accounts are found in Britain since the main branch of Potters, your family, is there. But there are vaults in all of the branches of Gringotts in most of the major cities of the world." Sharpblade informed Harry, whose scowl got deeper and deeper as he learned more and more. "I believe you wouldn't be able to access the main vaults in any branch until you reach adulthood but one vault is always set aside for Potter's to use at anytime."

Harry sighed, leaning forward and burying his face into his hands. Ryouga reached over and patted the younger boy's shoulder in comfort. Harry hated not knowing things like this. Not knowing certain things about the magical world was bad enough, with the way his life was it seemed to get people killed, but he also hated that he knew next to nothing about his family.

"How come no one ever told me any of this?" Harry moaned as he sat up straight up again. "The longer I stay in the Wizarding world, the less I seem to know about it."

"I do not know why you don't know about your vaults Potter-sama. As a minor, you would not have received any statements but your guardian would have, they should have informed you of your accounts to train you to manage them later. Once you reached adulthood, only then would you have began to receive your statements." Sharpblade inform the teen causing Harry to frown.

"I don't think the Dursley's ever got anything from Gringotts, ever." Harry said, slumping down in his seat a bit and crossing his arms over his chest. "They don't like anything from the magical world, they find it unnatural. They didn't even want me to go to Hogwarts, tried to stop me from getting my letters. On top of that, they would have tried to take all of my money, as greedy as my relative's are, if they had known about it."

"Is there anyone else that might have been receiving your statements?" Sharpblade asked, not liking what he was hearing.

"Well, my godfather was supposed to raise me but he was framed and sent to Azkaban without a trial." Harry said after a brief thought. "I guess my Headmaster could have gotten them too"

"What's Azkaban and what your godfather framed for?" Ryouga said, finally speaking up. The enternal lost boy thought he had heard of Azkaban before but he couldn't remember where. But as many places that he ended up around the world, it was no telling.

"It's the Wizarding prison back home. It's a hell on earth, guarded by Dementors." Harry said, disgust coloring his voice as he said 'Dementors'. "My parents and me was hidden under a Fidelius Charm when I was a baby to hide from Riddle. Our secret keeper was a man called Peter Pettigrew but only my parents and my godfather Sirius knew that, at least as far as I know. Everyone else assumed the secret keeper was Sirius. Pettigrew was... Is working for Riddle, he told him where me and my parents were and Riddle came to our house. Afterward, Sirius confronted Pettigrew in the middle of some street the next day but Pettigrew yelled out to the street that Sirius betrayed my parents before cutting off his finger and blowing up the street with his wand behind his back then turning into his Animagus form of a rat and escaped down the sewer."

"Hmmm" Sharpblade stroked his chin with a thoughtful look on his face before standing. "Please wait here Potter-sama, Hibiki-san, while I contact the Digonal Ally branch to make an inquiry" the goblin requested, waiting until both teens gave their consent before leaving the office.

"Wait, Sirius? As in Sirius Black? The convict that was on the muggle news a couple of years ago?" Ryouga asked as he finally remembered where he heard the name 'Sirius' before.

"Yeah, He escaped from Azkaban after seeing Pettigrew's rat from in the Daily Prophet. We almost had Pettigrew where we needed him so we could clear Sirius's name but the little rat escaped before we could hand him over. And Fudge, the minster of magic back home, wouldn't listen to reason, he ordered the Dementors to give Sirius the Kiss on site. Guess it doesn't matter anymore" Harry said, sighing sadly as he slumped down into his seat, eyes closed in sadness.

"Why?" Ryouga had seen this look on Harry's face before in the last few days, whenever the boy thought he was alone. And he wasn't the only one to notice; even Ranma and Shampoo had mentioned seeing the look on the British boy's face as well.

".... He died right before school ended this year. He was trying to protect me, got into a dual with his cousin and she hit him with a stunner. Sirius was sent through the Veil, he can't come back." Harry reached up and removed his glasses so he could rub the few tears that tried to escape his green eyes. Ryouga was about to ask what the 'Veil' was but was stopped as Sharpblade reentered the room with a stack of papers in his hands.

"It seems we have found the answer as to where the bank statements have been going to" Sharpblade said as he sat in his chair, placing the papers on the desk in front of Harry. Harry quickly whipped away the last of his tears and put his glasses back on before picking up the top sheet.

Harry read first few lines on the paperwork before looking up at Sharpblade with a frown. "The statements have been going into a vault that belongs to the Black's?"

"Yes, as your godfather was not able to receive the statements as he was in Azkaban then later on the run, all of his post was sent to this vault. It is likely he never knew he was getting them." Sharpblade said as he watched Harry resume reading the paperwork.

"It says here, he's still getting mail in the vault, mostly the monthly statements from his and my vaults. Shouldn't the mail stop since he died?" Harry asked as he picked up another page of paperwork.

"Potter-sama, according to the goblins in the Diagon Alley, your godfather is still alive." Harry's head snapped up at this, and even Ryouga turned his full attention to Sharpblade.

"What... how!? I saw him fall through the Veil, the headmaster told me he could never return from it." Harry said, a new hope rising in him.

"I do not know what this 'Veil' is Potter-sama, but your godfather arranged for his life to be monitored by a life stone after he escaped from Azkaban, according to the goblin I spoke to, it is saying he is weak but alive at the current moment. But if he stays there much long, he will die."

*************

Plum looked on worrily as the white hair girl tried again to get up. Her father was boiling water so they could reverse the transformation and see what sort of animal had fallen into the spring of the drown girl. But the pretty girl was having none of it, trying to escape to somewhere. Already twice Plum had to make the girl sit to keep from leaving. She was also making chirping noises, making Plum believe the girl was really a bird.

/Father, is the water ready yet?/ Plum asked, turning toward her father.

/Almost Plum./ The Jusenkyo guide said as he tended to the fire in the fire pit that he was using to warm up the water in the large cooking pot. Hedwig frowned as she watched the two humans, twisting the cloth of the shirt she was wearing in her hands. She didn't like what happened to her, her wings were gone! How was she supposed to fly to her master if she was stuck in this strange form. / But, I do not think it is a good idea to change her back with that wound on her arm. The arrow belongs to the Amazons, perhaps we should take her to them to have them heal the wound they made./

/But Father, are you sure the Amazons would help?/ Plum asked as she reached down to untangle Hedwig's hands from the shirt. /I hate to say this but her real form is an animal. She might be a male animal at that/

/That is true daughter but animals have a harder time adjusting that humans with curses do. She will be unable to live in the wild./ The guide said, looking Hedwig over. The owl-turn-human make a chirping noise. /But.... she is much too comfortable with us. Animals who are cursed still have their animal ways and she should have been afraid of us. I wonder if she is a pet of someone./

/Oh, you have a good point father./ Plum agreed, turning her attention back to Hedwig. Hedwig frowned, getting frustrated that the pair didn't seem to get the point that she needed to leave! The girl closed her gold color eyes, trying to think of a new idea. Her body has been changed into a human like her master, could she speak like a human?

"Ha-ha-har-harry" Hedwig manage to say, forcing her mouth to sound out her hatchling master's name. "Fi-fi-find Ha-ha-Harry"

The guide dropped the stick he was using to poke at the fire and Plum made a surprised gasping noise as Hedwig spoke. The guide understood some English, it was necessary in his job since Americas and sometimes the British came to Jusenkyo. Plum understood less than her father, having not gotten that far in her lessons.

/I think... she's saying someone's name/ the guide said as he came over and knelt in front of Hedwig. "You say someone name? Find them?" he asked the owl turned human. Hedwig nodded her head, causing a few strands of white hair to fall into her face with the movements. /Plum, I think now we will have to ask the Amazons for help./

*************

Ryouga casted a side glance at the boy by his side. Harry was deep in thought, the teen barely paying attention to where they were going. After getting funds from the vault at the bank and getting part of it exchanged for yen, the boys left Mahou Ally and headed back to the muggle stores.

"Harry" Ryouga said softly, tugging at the hand holding his gently to get the other boy to stop. Harry turned and looked up at the older Japanese wizard.

"Hmm?" he hummed in a questionly way.

"What's on your mind?" Ryouga asked, worried for his best friend. "Is it what Sharpblade said about your godfather?" Harry sighed softly before nodding his head.

"Yeah, my guilt has been eating me up, thinking I had in a hand in Sirius's death and now I found out he's alive but I have no idea how to get him back before he really does die." Harry explained, reaching up to rub his neck with a free hand. "I don't know what to do, Sirius is one of the few people who doesn't threat me like the boy-who-lived, a weapon to be used against the dark lord. Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys too of course but Sirius is the only thing I had to a father-figure since Uncle Vernon wouldn't give me the time of day and I couldn't expect Mr. Weasley take that place when he's already get 7 kids of his own."

"You could ask Cologne." Ryouga suggested, Harry giving him a confused look.

"Cologne? Why would I ask her?" Harry asked, not understanding.

"Harry-chan, the Amazons have so many different things that do some pretty amazing stuff. She had a mirror, still does I think but it's broken, that could allow a person go to an alternate version of this world depending on what you wanted." Ryouga explained, thinking of the Nabun Mirror. So it couldn't hurt to ask. Let s get you some new things to wear and go ask her."

Harry thought about it for a moment then nodded his head in agreement, the Amazons had been nothing but helpful to the young wizard and he figured that Ryouga was right that it wouldn't hurt to ask Cologne if she knew of anyway to bring someone back from across the Veil. That in mind, Harry picked out a shop to get some new clothing, the first Harry had, barring the robes he got for school, since his parents were still alive.

A couple of hours later, Harry left the shopping center with few bags draped over one hair and a new set of clothing on. In the end, Harry settled for a simple pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. He even had new underwear and a couple of new pairs of shoes, something that Harry didn't come with when he managed to teleport himself from England to Japan.

"Hmmm, I didn't know how nice it was to have something that *fit* for once." Harry mused, holding up the bag that held his old Dudley clothing. "What do I do with these?" He asked Ryouga, who was eyeing the bag with a look that he usually had for Ranma when he was pissed at the braided teen.

"Might make good target practice for the Shi Shi Hokodan." He muttered darkly, hefting the couple of bags he was carrying up.

"I'll be just as happy to dump them in the nearest trash can." Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry-chan, how come nobody said anything about the clothing you wore before? It's obvious that at one time they belonged to that fat Gaki cousin of yours." Ryouga asked curiously, even the members of the Nerima wrecking crew had noticed and mentioned it at one time or another to Ryouga. To all of them, at least the ones who had met Harry so far. thought the British teen was nice enough. Akane liked him just because he was Ryouga's friend.

"I don't know, not many people seem to notice my home life, I guess they always believed what the Dursley's told them about me. I think I remember a couple of people trying to do something about it once or twice but I never saw them again afterward." Harry said as he found the nearest trash can and dropped the bag with his old clothing inside. He had wondered that same thing all his life but could never seem to find the answer to his question. Harry led the way back to the Nekohanten, greeting Shampoo as he headed toward the room that was lent to him by the Amazons to drop off your stuff.

"You are looking better, child" Cologne noticed as she eyed Harry's new clothing.

"Yeah, seems everyone noticed that I was more or less wearing the same thing everyday." Harry said with an embarrassed shrug. "Hey, Elder Cologne, have you ever heard of the Veil?"

"The Veil? I have not heard of one of those things for many years. I had thought the last one was destroyed." Cologne said, motioning for Harry to sit at the low table in the housing part of the restraunt. "Where did you see one child?"

"There was more than one? There's one in the MOM, down in an area they call the Department of Mystery. What is the Veil?" Harry could never get an answer as just what the Veil was.

"The Veil of death as it has been called is nothing more than an archway to another dimension connected to our own." Cologne took out a pipe and lit it, taking a long drag from the herbs inside before continuing. "It is said to a world of demons who were imprisoned there as they were the vilest and dangerous demons there were, guarded by a special type of Wraith. The Veils were their attempt to escape from that world into our own. Why do you ask?"

"When I saw the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, me and my fiends were there because Voldemort, the Dark Lord I spoke to you about before, had send a vision to me about my Godfather Sirius being held captive. I couldn't leave him there and rushed off to save him, my friends followed. It was a trap set by the Death Eaters and Voldemort so he could get a prophecy ball there about me and him. We ended up in the death chamber and during a fight between Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix; Sirius was hit by a stunner spell and fell through."

"I see" Cologne puffed a few more times on her pipe, pondering over what Harry had just told her. "Getting your godfather from the Veil itself will be impossible as we have no access to it. But it will not be impossible to retrieve him from the other world. I will contact the tribe and have more of the elders come to help solve this problem."

***********

Later than evening, long after his talk with Cologne, Harry and Ryouga were in the local park. Harry was in his Tao form, lazing floating in the air in the cover of the trees. He watched Ryouga, who was camping there, as the older teen practice his katas. The found the almost dance like steps soothing to watch. Harry slowly floated down to lay on the branch of one of the trees, his head pillowed on his little paws.

Harry wished he could do that, so he wouldn't be helpless when ever he lost his wand. It would be great be able to perform martial arts much like he had seen Ryouga or Ranma doing. The young teen began to image it, not noticing as his feline form began to glow in a purplish light and began to grow into a larger from.

When the light died down, Harry gave a sudden yell as he much heaver body fell from the branch to the ground.

"Maachoppp!" Harry flipped at the last second, landing on his feet with knees bent to absorb the shock of hitting the ground, one hand behind him while the other braced itself against the ground.

"Harry!" Ryouga called as he ran over, stopping a few inches from the newly shaped Animagus, who was now standing up straight and was looking at his new body in shock.

"Ma... machop?" Harry asked, flexing his hands before shaking his head and turning back into human.

"Harry-chan, what happen?" Ryouga asked as he checked the other boy over.

"I-I don't know what just happened. One minute I'm a Mew then the next.... well you saw. I guess that is what Cologne meant by 'changing into difference creatures." Harry could do nothing but shrug his shoulders, doing nothing to stop the older teen from making sure he was ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lost Friend By: USA Tiger

Author note: Yes, yes, I know it's been a while but life ganged up on me. I've been having car troubles, my department at work has been having troubles, so it's hard to find time to work on my stories. But I havn't stop writeing and I will finish this story, it might just be some time between the chapters.

Chapter 5

'Arrggg, how did I change shapes while in this form!?!' Harry thought in frustration to himself, trying again and again to change into the strange creature he had taken the form of over an hour ago. But so far, he had yet to change into anything else. The mew shaped wizard was hanging upside down in front of Ryouga who sat Indian style in front of his tent.

"Ok, so what was you thinking about when you changed?" Ryouga asked, trying to be helpful. The feline shape wizard sighed, a mushroom shape cloud escaping from Harry's mouth, before he moved himself right side up in the air, little arms crossed over his chest.

'Let's see... I was thinking about being strong and being able to fight like him and his other friends' Harry's mind started to drift again, thoughts running in circles. He never noticed as his small form started to softly glow again and began to change shape like before. Ryouga watched with wide dark eyes as his friend suddenly became larger and with another started "Machop! Harry fell to the ground, landing in a crouch.

"Ma.. machop?" Harry looked down at his hands, flexing them, before looking over his from. "Chop, machop!" He pumped his arm into the air in excitement as he finally changed again.

"Wow" Ryouga said quietly, watching as Harry moved around in his new form. It was packed full of muscles and had a fighters build.

"Machop" Harry said in agreement, glowing again to change back into his Mew from then back to the 'Machop' a couple of times to make sure he had the whole new transformation move down. "That was.... so cool!" Harry chirped as he changed back into human.

"It was" Ryouga agreed with a nod, and couldn't help but wish that he could do something like that when he was in his cursed pig form. It would make his life so much easier. But, as such, it wasn't to be and Ryouga knew it. He couldn't even achieve his own Animagus form, he had tried several times. He had finally came across a wizard who was a Transfiguration master who had, after scanning his real and cursed from, had told him the dark magic centered around his cursed from interfered with his ability to change.

"I wonder what else I could change into. Can I do with it without changing into a Mew?" Harry questioned himself softly as he sat beside Ryouga on the ground, green eyes shining. His animal form might not be magical, but it had some *very* cool abilities. "I wonder what else I can do as a Mew."

"The only way to know is to keep trying and to train yourself" Ryouga said, arms crossed over his chest and head bent slightly. His bangs covered his face, peeking through the dark hairs at the younger boy with dark green eyes. Ryouga was happy for his friend; the British boy was so happy looking and seemed full of energy. After everything that happened to him in his life, Ryouga knew moments like this was rare for the other teen.

Meanwhile, Harry was still musing over his alternate form, wondering just what it could do. Everyday, it seemed that he found some sort of new power that came from it.

The next day, Harry stood deep in the wooded area of part in Nerima, having already cast wards to keep muggles away. After ward, Harry changed into his Mew from and hovered above the small pond in the middle of the forest. He turned and twisted in the air before landing on the edge. Green eyes closed and he though about what he could change into to. He thought about the stag his father James turned into, large and graceful with a full rack of antlers. He got excited as he felt his from changed, quickly looking into the water to see how it went.

'... Well... That wasn't quite what I was going for' Harry thought, turning his head left then right to take in the form he changed into. It was deer like but... it looked very different from a stag deer as well. He had a rack of antlers but there was a large black orb between two of the points. His from was a lot more rounded that a deer as well, with a long, large black snout. "Stantler..."

'And I can talk like this.... sorta' Harry thought with a shake of his head. 'Alright, let's try something else...'

This time Harry thought of Sirius's from, a big black dog connected to death. The wizard felt himself shrink and when he opened his eyes to look into the water, sighing as he saw it was close once again but not quite the animal he was thinking of. This time he was about the size and shape of a Doberman Pincher but with out ears. Instead of ears, he had a pair of ivory white horns curling back over his head.

Harry also had what appeared to be three bones across his back, one circling his neck with the points meeting at a small skull at the front of his neck and a pair of bones circled around his legs like bracelets and a long spaded tail. It wasn't quite the grim he was going for. Harry changed back into a human and sat down beside the pond in thought.

"Ok, every time I try to change into another animal, I can't turn into that animal per say but something close to it. So, my Mew from can't take up the forms of magical and non-magical animals but ones that are close in from to the strange group of animals it is from, at least so far. This is confusing" Harry groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"It's still a lot better than the curses we have, and at least you can go back to being a human without the use of hot water" Harry scrambled up off the ground, wand out in his hand and pointed it at Ranma who had startled him.

"Don't do that, I could have hexed you" Harry said as he lowered his hand. "When did you get here anyway?"

"Oh, I followed you" Ranma said with a shrug. "I saw ya leave the Amazon's place with a look on your face that screams 'I'm going to train'."

"That doesn't explain why you were spying on me." Harry pointed out, moving to sit back on the ground. He frowned to himself as he wondered how Ranma got past his muggle repealing wards, figuring that he didn't cast them right.

"I wanted to see what you where doing in case I ever needed to counter it" Ranma said, slowly coming over to sit beside Harry, he still found the idea that the small teen wasn't here because of him in anyway, but because of Ryouga, hard to accept after all the weird things that had happen to him over the last year or so.

"Why in the name of Merlin would you need to know that?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at Ranma. "It's not like I'm ever going to fight you for any reason."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps tellin' me but after all the crap that's been goin' on since I came to Nerima, I wouldn't be surprised" Ranma said, arms crossed over his chest as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ryouga and Shampoo told me a bit of that, but I fail to see why I would be any sort of threat to you" Harry shook his head. Hands down Harry was quite sure Ranma would win in any sort of fight unless the wizard was luckily to get off a spell that would stop in the other in time, Ranma was just too fast for him. For Harry, it was easy proof that magic wasn't the answer to everything. "I have to go back in England before the summers out, so it's not like you have to put up with me for long."

It had finally gotten through Ranma's thick skull that he was likely being unfair to Harry. The younger boy had done nothing to him or given any indication that he would be attacking Ranma at any time. Nor had Harry helped Shampoo and Cologne with getting him to marry the purple haired Chinese female. Nor had he helped Ryouga in training to allow him finally beat Ranma in one of their fights.

Hell, Ryouga still hadn't used magic in their fights at all though he had mentioned at one time there was plenty of offensive spells. If Ranma hadn't seen the fanged teen use a spell or two since Harry had shown up, he wouldn't have believed his rival/friend was a wizard himself.

"Alright, I guess you have a point" Ranma finally said, sighing softly. "So what was you doin' anyway?" He had watched as Harry changed into that... that... c-cat looking creature then proceeded to change into two other animals that looked like a deer and dog each.

"It seems to be a new ability my Animagus from can do. So far I seem to have a telekinetic powers and I was able to teleport myself once." Harry explained softly, he hopped maybe talking to Ranma about his new.... transformation ability would help him figure it out. "I wanted to change into a Stag like my Dad was able to or a grim like dog like Siri but it didn't come out quite like I hoped it would."

"So, maybe you can't change into regular animals." Ranma said with a shrug. "At least you have control over what you change into, don't have to worry about cold or hot water hitting you at the worse times."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Harry said with a frown. "Still, I wonder how many different forms I can take on"

"Guess you won't know until you change into these creatures" Ranma said, not really concerned about it. As long as Harry didn't change into a full cat, it wasn't going to bother him a bit. Harry hummed softly in agreement, still looking out over the lake. The smaller teen suddenly sat up straight and changed again, diving into the water and making a huge splash in the process. Ranma, having no warning of what Harry was going to do, was caught in the wave of cold water and changed into a shorter, busty red headed female form.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?!" Ranma yelled, taking off her shirt and ringing the water out of it. She glared in the direction of the pond, wondering what had gotten into the foreign boy. A few minutes later, a pink bubble rose from the water, a mewish Harry trapped inside. In his paws was a shiny object that Ranma was too freaked out over the cat-like animal Harry had changed into.

"Mewwww" The bubble bust with a loud *pop* and Harry floated over back to land. Ranma quickly backed away, stammering `g-g-get away! ` until Harry changed back into a human.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" He asked as he watched Ranma quickly get herself back under control.

"Look, I don't like c-cats alright! Their evil little monsters!" Ranma said hotly, defending herself. "Why didja jump into tha water anyway? And how the hell did you kept from getting wet?"

"I don't know, I saw the sun shining off of something shiny and I felt I had to get it" Harry looked down at the object in his hand, it was a sliver looking pin that was shaped like a pair of cherries. Having in his hand now, Harry had no idea why he dived to get it, only that it looked... fun to play with. "Oh, I'm not wet... because I somehow made that bubble thing around me, I'm just not sure how." Harry looked up at Ranma, green eyes wide as he saw Ranma's exposed chest. "Merlin, put your shirt back on!"

"Well next time warn a guy before you go jumpin into some fucking cold water" Ranma said as she slipped her shirt back on. Harry breathed softly in relief as Ranma's large chest was out of site again, though the silk shirt was still clinging to the red head in a few spots. The younger teen tucked the pin into his pocket next to his wand.

"Sorry, I just don't know what came over me" Harry said again, shrugging his shoulders after the pin was put up. The young wizard had a feeling it had to do with his mew form, Sirius acted like dog a little bit when he was human at times. Even McGonagall reminded Harry of her cat form when she was riled up and mad.

"Yeah, I'll let it go this time" Ranma said with a wave of her hand, finding a new place to sit that was dry. Harry found a spot by the older boy turned girl. The two teens sat in silence for several minutes, Ranma looking out over the pond while Harry drew random shapes into the dirt.

"What's it like?" Ranma asked quietly after a few minutes.

"What's what like?" Harry asked, looking over at Ranma.

"I dunno... using magic... being able to change from one form to another without havin to use hot or cold water?" Ranma sighed and turned to she was facing Harry. "I tried to ask P-chan but all he would tell me that it was a lot different from channeling chi. And that his curse stop any chance he had of doing what you was doing."

"What, becoming an Animagus?" Harry asked. He didn't know much about Ranma and the other's curses, other than it had happen in China and it was connected with water. Glancing over Ranma, Harry still felt sorry for drenching the boy-turned-girl, who was sitting there in damp clothing. Taking out his wand, he quietly casted a warming and drying spell on Ranma, who jumped in surprise.

"What was that?!" Ranma asked, looking down at her dry shirt and pants then reached up to feel her dried hair.

"I felt bad for getting you wet, so I casted a drying and warming spell on you." Harry explained, Ranma getting a curious look on her face.

"You think you could heat up some water for me to change back with?" She asked, not really wanting to trek back to the Tendo compound as a girl, not with Kuno and Happosai sniffing her out. Harry seemed to think about it for a moment then stood, picking up a fist size rock off the ground. While he wasn't the Transfiguration expert his father had been, Harry was able to make a stone cup out of the rock which he filled with water then used a heating charm on, which was a little easier for him.

"Try that" He said, once a bit of steam was rising from the water, handing the stone cup to Ranma who proceed to dump it over her head. He sighed in relief as his body went back to its natural form, he had gotten use to the feel and balance of his girl from over the last year or so but it didn't mean he liked it.

"Much better" Ranma said happy, starting to think that Harry wasn't that bad of a kid after all as the wizard cast another drying spell on him.

~Thank you for joining me sisters~ Cologne said as she faced the three other Amazon elders who had answered her call to retrieve Sirius Black from beyond the veil. Brush, Curry, and Gel hadn't come by themselves either; Cologne looked with curiosity at the hood figure they had brought with them.

~I admit, we were a bit surprised when your summons came requesting help to retrieve a soul from the black void prison and not for helping your great-granddaughter snag her way-ward husband~ Gel said, sipping the herbed tea that was served to them.

~My son-in-law is a bit troublesome, but I think perhaps my Shampoo is wearing him down. It would be better if that troublesome Mousse hadn't followed us to Japan or if Ranma's father didn't insist on engaging him to other girls.~ Cologne said.

~Why is that a problem? If the girls are strong, it will only strengthen our bloodlines as his other wives~ Brush asked.

~Only one of the girls is proven that she would be a suitable second wife. One is very violet temper and is capable of turning a simple meal into something that could kill you. Another suffers from insanity~ Cologne said between taking puffs of her pipe. ~But, there is another here, a boy, who we might also peruse. The boy's magical ability and strength is very strong.~

~Surly your not speaking of the Hibiki boy?~ Curry said with a frown. ~The boy is strong, no doubt of that, and he has displayed a wide knowledge of various arts for fighting and magic. But his lack of direction is not something we need to mix into our bloodlines~

~Fear not sisters, it isn't young Ryouga Hibiki I speak of. But instead a boy named Harry Potter. He comes from England~ Cologne explained. ~It is his godfather I wish to retrieve from the void. If we manage in time, and bring the man back alive, it will help put the boy in our favor.~

~England? I suppose he goes to that magic school there... Pigpimples or something~ Curry said with a huff.

~It's Hogwarts dear~ Brush corrected. ~It is funny that you mention Harry Potter Sister Cologne~

~How so?~ Colonge asked with a raised eyebrow.

~Our young companion here has been repeatedly asking for him~ Brush said, nodding toward the hooded figure with them. ~In fact, it seems to be the only thing she can say. The guide told us that she is a owl that fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl.~

~I believe that would be the fault of two of our young Amazons~ Gel said with a chuckle. ~I overheard Comb complaining to Deo that she never got the feathers from a snowy owl that she shot down as it landed in the cursed training grounds. It seemed she wanted to use the feathers to catch your Grandson Spice attention Curry~

~Bah, she can try but Spice plans on challenging Polish~ Curry said with great amusement. ~A fine strong girl, they would have fine daughters if Spice manages to defeat her~

~So where is this Harry boy then? I would like to see for myself his abilities with magic~ Brush said, while Cologne did have knowledge of a range of spells she wasn t much of a spell caster. Cologne s area of expertise was potions; Brush on the other hand was the villages spell mistress.

~He has taken to practicing a new ability he has discovered his Animagus from has when he is not spending time helping my Great Granddaughter here in the restaurant or spending time with the Hibiki boy.~ Cologne said, getting up to pogo on her staff to the window.

~Abilities? Animagus? How old is this boy and what does he change into that would have powers?~ Brush said, joining Cologne at the window.

~15 years, nearly 16 I believe~ Cologne frowned as she didn't see Harry in the back like she hopped. ~He has taken form of a creature from South America, the Mew. So far he has discovered it's power to fly, lift objects with his mind, teleport though he's only done that once so far, and to shape shift. He is learning at a very rapid rate.~ She turned from the window and faced the other two Amazon elders, so she missed the sudden appearance of Mousse in his duck form being flung across the small yard, followed closely by a brown duck-like bird that wielded a stalk of leek like a sword and a purplish cat, both of which was beating the tar out of the glasses wearing duck. Brush on the other hand did not, watching with amusement.

'Stupid Mou Tou!!!' Shampoo thought as she gave Mousse a swipe of her claws, the idiot just had to get into another fight with Harry, not for any other reason that the tall Amazon male thought Harry was her Ranma... again! 'How many times have Great Grandmother and I told him to wear his glasses!!'

"Far'dfatch!." Harry yelled as he swung the leak stalk at one Mousse, launching the cursed boy high into the air, giving Shampoo a chance to give him a kick to the stomach with a back paw.

The white duck sailed a final time into the trash cans that sat behind the restaurant, swirls in his eyes and several large bumps over the bird's body. The brown duck like creature that was Harry gave Mousse a look then nodded in satisfaction, form glowing for a moment as he changed back into the Mew.

'Stupid Duck-Boy, you can just lay there for the rest of the night and think about what you done!' Shampoo thought toward Mousse, arching her back and hissing loudly.

^I don't think he'll even learn^ A voice, that sounded very much like Harry, said in her head, making the cat cursed girl stop in her tracks and stare at Harry. Harry never seemed to notice as he gave a final glare in Mousse s direction before floating his way inside.

'Ayihaaa.... I need to tell Great Grandmother about this!' Shampoo thought as she raced inside and up the stairs, first heading for the bathroom where it was set up for Shampoo and Mousse to easily turn back into human, then toward the room where Cologne and the other Amazon elders were.

"So nothing you've tried has worked?" Remus asked slumping down into the chair across from Albus.

"I'm sorry my dear boy. Not even Fawkes can seem to find young Harry" Albus said with a sigh.

"We have to find my cub Albus" Remus said softly, one hand pressed against his forehead. "He's all I have left of my pack... my family"

"Don't fret Remus" Albus said, standing from his own chair and walking being Remus's. "Fawkes not being able to fire travel to Harry gives us a clue."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, trying not to get to hopeful but couldn't help the spark that sprung back to life.

"Where ever he is, he has to be surrounded by a great source of energy that is interfering with Fawkes magic. There are very few places in the world like that. Stone Hinge, a couple of places in both North and South America. Parts of Africa... and almost all of Japan." The older wizard explained softly.

"Why almost all of Japan?" Remus asked curiously.

"It's quite simple my dear boy, most of Japan deals with so many different powers and energy. You wouldn't believe the things I've heard about there." Albus said with an amused shake of his head. "Various groups of girls using magic to fight against 'demons' and 'monsters', super powerful Marital Artists, real demons, these creatures called 'Aliens' I believe is the word Muggles use. Not to mention the large Magical Community there"

"So... if He-who-must... alright Voldemort" Remus corrected himself at Albus's look, "doesn't have Harry, he must be in one of these places you mentioned."

"Yes, I believe so Remus... I believe so..." Albus sighed, he wished, where ever Harry Potter was, he would find some *way* of contacting them so they could retrieve the young man. 'Where are you my boy?'

End Author note: So Harry has discovered many of Mew's ablilties. Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleport, Transform and lastly Telepathy, and he will discover other pokemon powers in both his Mew form and the forms he can take on in Transform.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lost Friend By: USA Tiger

Chapter 6

"Harry, Great Grandmother asked to speak to you" Shampoo said as she found Harry in his borrowed room, pouring over a book. Harry had gone back to Mahou Village and used his new access to his vault here to pick up a few books to read. With Moldy-shorts after him and no one seemed to want to really train him, he was taking it upon himself to prepare. He looked up at Shampoo when she spoke, wondering what the old woman wanted, but nodded and marked his spot.

"Alright" Harry pushed up off the floor and followed the Amazon girl up the stairs to the top most floor. Shampoo opened the door but didn't follow him in as Harry found himself faced with not only Cologne but three other elderly women. Though none was as small or shrunken as Cologne. There was also a hooded figure who was sitting by the table in the room, who's head lifted when he came up then suddenly leapt from the chair and threw their selves at him.

"Master!" The figure collided with Harry, sending him to the floor and knocking the hood off the figure's head. Harry found himself looking down at a young woman with snow white hair who had her arms locked around his middle.

"Umm... what?" He asked confused, looking up at the laughing group of elders still in the room.

"It seems your owl followed after you after to teleported yourself from your home" Cologne finally explained.

"Hedwig?!" Harry yelped in surprise, looking down at the woman that was holding him again. She had the same amber colored eyes and snowy white hair with a few flicks of black throughout her long hair. Her skin was also lily-white, almost matching her hair. "What happen to my owl? Why is she human?"

"Well Mr. Potter... It seems two of our younger members of our tribe spotted your owl flying above the cursed training grounds. They liked the color of her feathers and managed to shoot her down" Brush explained, stepping back a bit at the level of anger that appeared in Harry's eyes at the news. It was clear to her that the wizarding boy cared very deeply for his pet. "Only her wing was hit but the end results are that she fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl."

"That same one Ranma fell into?" Harry asked while the human Hedwig started to run her fingers through Harry's hair slowly, much like she did with her beak in normal form. "Well... what does that mean for my owl?"

"I'm afraid there is no known cure for the Jusenkyo curses. Even if we used the Spring of the Drowned Owl on her, all that would occur is that she would become some sort of owl-woman, as the cursed waters have a habit of mixing." Cologne said. "So it will be better if your owl learned how to live as a human. It would be unsafe to let her fly in her normal form, if a sudden storm caught her and changed her into her new cursed form, she could fall to her death."

Harry frowned and looked over at Hedwig. The owl didn't look too much happier with the news that he was, Harry always knew his beloved owl was extremely smart and could understand what people said.

"This isn't fair to her" He finally said as he got up off the ground and helped Hedwig up. He tried not to scowl as he noticed even his owl was taller than he was as a human.

"No, it isn't but I think your owl will adjust to life as a human" Cologne said. "Now for the other reason why we asked you to come up here. Tonight, my fellow Elders and I will start the process to bring your Godfather over from the other side of the veil."

"Really? Do you think there's a chance?" Harry asked excitedly.

"With the four of us child, there is a very good chance we will bring him back" One of the other elders, Gel, said with a chuckle. The pale boy was amusing in his excitement if nothing else. "You'll even have an important part, as we open the portal to the other realm, you'll have to call him through. Call him back to the light so to speak"

Harry was very excited at the news, even if it was dampened by what happen to Hedwig. But, if his beloved owl had to stay human, he was going to do everything he could to help her adjust.

"Take your owl and go rest while we prepare the room for the ritual" Cologne said, making Harry nod and escort Hedwig down stairs.

* * *

Akane walked into the Nekohanten, looking around for Harry. She spotted the dark hair British boy with a pretty white hair woman wearing a cloak and walked over quickly.

"Hi Harry-san, what did you need my help with?" The bluenette said as she sat down.

"My pet owl tried to follow me here and ended up falling into one of those cursed springs things because someone shot an arrow into her wing" Harry explained, then looked at the girl beside him. "They brought her here to me but said that she'll have to stay human, and I... um... I don't know what sort of clothing to buy her" He blushed brightly and ducked his head. Akane watched as Hedwig reached over and started to finger comb his hair while making soft chirping noises.

"You poor thing" Akane said. "Of course I'll help. Come on, it's time to go shopping!"

* * *

Harry sat on a bench outside of yet another store Akane had dragged Hedwig into. So far, they had several bags full of clothing and other things the owl-turned-human would need. His beloved pet didn't look to happy about the whole thing, and really Harry couldn't blame her. She was an owl, made to fly, hunt, carry post and keep him company. Now she was forced to be a human, a type of life that she wasn't made for. Kind of like he was forced to be the boy-who-lived, he hated the title and the fame that came with it. All he wanted was a normal life with his parents, godfather and friends.

"Beeew" Harry blinked, knocked out of his thoughts and looked around, he thought he heard something. He jumped slightly pressed up against his ankle and looked down. "Ryouga" He said softly in a happy tone as he reached down and picked up the black piglet. Ryouga, aka P-chan, breewed happily up at his best friend. "You won't believe what happened today."

"We're done" Akane said as she walked out of the store with Hedwig. "Oh, P-chan!" She ran forward and took Ryouga out of Harry's arms, cooing down at her 'pet' while she cradled him. Harry blinked then opened his mouth to ask why she was treating Ryouga like that when the pig formed teen gave him a panicked look and started to shake his head. Harry gave the other a curious look, but didn't say anything. Instead he got up and walked over to Hedwig.

"Master" Hedwig said lovingly, making Harry shake his head.

"Don't call me master Hedwig, remember?" He said, looking down at the outfit Akane had put the owl in. It was a pretty blue sundress but it was clear Hedwig was uncomfortable with all of it as she kept shifting.

"Don't like..." The owl said, amber eyes looking at her wizard.

"I know" Harry said.

"What do you think? Isn't she pretty in that dress?" Akane asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks for your help" Harry said, looking up at the girl with a slight smile. He was still a bit uneasy about Akane, with the way her temper was, but it all seemed to be directed to Ranma, that Kuno guy and all the other females that chased after Ranma. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be on the list of people she liked and was nice to, even if he did live with one of her rivals. "At least she has plenty of things to wear now"

"Well, you'll have to help her dress for a few days or at least get that huss... Shampoo to help you." Akane said, scratching P-chan behind the ears.

"So... you have a pet pig?" Harry asked curiously as he started to gather up the bags for Hedwig, he was going to have to get a new trunk for school, when he finally decided to return, to hold his owls things as well as his.

"Oh yes, this is P-Chan! He's my baby, I found him in my room one night, not to long after Ryouga-chan showed up. I always thought maybe P-chan belonged to him since my baby wears one of his bandanas around his neck and seems to get lost like he does. But Ryouga-chan's never tired to claim him. "Akane explained, not noticing the questioning look Harry gave Ryouga. Ryouga's eyes pleaded with his best friend not to tell Akane he and P-chan were the same thing and that he would explain later. "Of course, I never get to see them together so I guess Ryouga-chan doesn't know I have his piggy, if it was his. Ranma-no-baka is always so mean to my little P-chan"

"Really" Harry said a little weakly, wondering just how Akane missed the clues that pointed out that Ryouga *was* P-chan. He thought that Crabb, Goyle or even Dudley or that pounce Lockheart (when he was still in his right mind) could have figured it out! "Well... um... why don't I treat you to lunch since you came and helped me out with Hedwig!"

"Bacon?" Hedwig asked at the mention of food. Ryouga squealed slightly while Akane tried to cover his ears. Harry blushed, knowing it offended Ryouga since the boy was forced to turn into a pig.

"Sorry, one of Hedwig's favorite things to eat in her normal form is bacon" He explained for both of the others. "After all, owls love meat" Ryouga gave a piggy snort but couldn't think anything bad. Harry spoke so adoringly about his beloved familiar, and if this pretty girl was his Harry-chan's owl, well then he thought he could forgive her.

"Well, just don't mention eating bacon around P-chan Hedwig, you scared him" Akane scolded softly, trying not to sound harsh to the poor girl who had to learn to be human. Hedwig gave them a confused look, what was wrong with bacon? It was, to her, the most wonderful thing to eat in the world. Even better than mice!

Harry placed his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile and his giggles at the expression on Hedwig's face.

~SWEETO!~ Harry blinked as he heard someone yell, turning to Akane as the girl screeched while Ryouga 'Bweed' in anger. There was... something... attached to the girl's chest, that looking like some odd deformed houself. Right after he thought that, Harry discarded the thought, even Ketcher looked better than then this did, and realized that the thing was a very old, little man.

~Get off of my you perverted freak!~ Akane yelled, bringing her fist down to punch the man in the face only for the man to swiftly let go and out of Akane's range. Harry could just barely follow him, the man was faster that a snitch!

Happosai leered briefly at his 'sweet' Akane-chan before turning his attention to the two others with her. He dismissed the boy right away and turned his full attention to the young woman by his side. She had an ample size chest, not as large as Ranma-chan's but it wasn t small either. And oh she was pretty and so young and full of life.

~come to papa!~ Happosai yelled, moving quickly and grabbed Hedwig's chest, groping her new breasts. Hedwig screeched like the bird she really was while Harry reacted, his magic quickly rearing up and striking out at Happosai on instinct, catching him by surprise as he was blasted off of Hedwig and across the street. The little old man's mouth dropped open in shock as he watched the boy attending to and trying to calm the woman down. Such power! That was pure magic and he knew it came from the boy. Akane's own eyes were wide as well, she didn't know about Harry being a wizard and didn't know what to think about it though she was happy to see *someone* finally nail the little letch.

Ryouga snorted in anger, glaring at Happosai with such hate. First the little troll groped Akane then he dared to do the same thing to his Harry-Chan's beloved familiar!

"Hedwig, it's ok, shhh" Harry cooed to his owl, the bird-turned-human was glaring bloody murder with her eyes at Happosai who was still sitting in shock across the way. Akane, getting her wits about her, took her chance and conjured up her ki-mallet, swinging it was one hand while screaming "Happosai-no-Baka! As the perverted old man was still in shock over the turn of events, Akane's attack was able to connect and send him off flying. The bluenett breathed deeply, hitting that little troll felt good!, she turned to Harry.

"What was that?" She asked Harry, her trusty mallet disappearing.

"Umm... magic?" Harry said embarrassed, holding Hedwig close as the owl calmed down. "You see... I'm a... wizard..."

"Wizard..." Akane repeated softly, eyes wide.

* * *

"and so that's it. I couldn't tell you, even though you know magic is real, because in the British wizarding world it's against the law to tell muggles about magic unless your marring one or related" Harry finished explaining softly. They were in the Nekohanten, not the first place Akane wanted to go but as the Amazons knew about magic and the place was void of customers right at that moment, it was safe to talk. Akane looked down at the table, processing everything Harry told her, absently scratching Ryouga behind the ears.

"I think I can understand why you didn't ever tell anyone" Akane said, looking up at Harry. Harry wasn't going to point out Ranma already knew or that Ryouga was also a wizard. "I'm just... really shocked that's all. So Hedwig being your pet owl, she's not just an exotic pet then?"

"no" Harry said softly, shaking his head. He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "We use Owls to deliver our post. And on top of that, Hed's my familiar though I'm not sure how any of that is going to work now that she turns into a human."

"Why didn't any of the Amazon's just use the Spring of the Drowned Owl on her to cure her? I assume there is one" Akane asked.

"There is, in fact, a couple of springs where owls have drowned girly" Cologne said as she hopped over sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "None of them are where snowy owls have drowned, though the species exist in China. If we used any of the other drowned owl springs, Hedwig would have simply turned into that species of owl."

"Oh" Akane said, frowning again. Ryouga wiggled out of Akane's arms and hopped on the table, walking over to Harry and placing a front hoof on the young boy's arm, causing Harry to smile softly.

"On top of that, she is also a magical world owl and Harry's familiar to boot, there is no telling how her nature magic might have reacted to the Jusenkyo springs if we tried to use another spring on her." Cologne continued.

"So... does that mean Hedwig has magic then, like a witch, now that she's human?" Harry asked curious.

"Hmmm, it's possible. As said before, she has her own nature magic and she is connected somewhat to your though it could be muted now that she's a human" Cologne said, taking out her pipe and lighting it up. She sat, eyes closed as she thought about it, slowly smoking the sweet smelling tobacco inside the pipe. "I suggest you wait and see if she shows any sort of magic or perhaps take her to Mahou Village and see if anyone there can test her for magic"

Harry nodded absently, he wanted to return to Mahou Village anyway, there were more things he wanted to get but he wanted to wait until Sirius was back with him. Akane just shook her head slightly; this whole thing was completely insane though if someone had tried to tell her that magic existed before dealing with all the curses and the drama that Ranma and the other brought into her life, she would have had a very hard time believing it.

"So... just who was that guy that attacked Akane and Hedwig?" Harry finally asked. Both Akane and Ryouga growled under their breath as they were reminded of Happosai. "Akane called him, Happ, happ, Happ-somthing." Cologne sighed, opening her eyes and looking at Harry.

"Happosai" She corrected him. "He is... a 400 year old, or possibility older, Martial arts master who is the head of the Anything Goes school. And Happi is also an extreme pervert."

"He's also stealing my panties, and just about every other girl's panties in the area, and also feeling me and Ranma up when he's in his girl form" Akane said darkly.

"Happosai has been able to live as long as he had by stealing the chi that women give off." Cologne continued to explain. "Everyone gives off Chi, just like the way you give off magic, but the energy in different in all races and species. Happi learned how to leach off female chi, to the point that if he doesn't get any chi, he will go into withdrawals and could even die if it last long enough. He more or less turned himself into a type of energy vampire."

"So he was stealing this 'chi' energy from Akane and Hedwig? That won't hurt Hed any will it?" Harry asked worried, looking over at Hedwig who was trying to manage a fork, chop sticks more than a little out of her range to use right now.

"Our bodies constantly produce chi. While it is possible to drain a body to the point that there is no chi left, which will kill the person who it belongs to, it is very rare" Cologne assured him. "Happosai has never, to my knowledge, drained anyone to that point. He latches onto a women, gets his jollies and steals a little bit of chi from the girl then moves on to the next target. Chi also can cling to objects, hence the reason he steals underwear other than the fact that he enjoys them."

"He uses my Dad and Mr. Saotome as his slaves, making them go on panty raids with him" Akane said, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "They are too afraid to go against him. Today was the first time I ever got such a good hit on him and boy did it feel good"

"Yes... but I'm worried about how Happi will react once he gets his wits about him again" Cologne said with a frown. "You took him by surprise Harry, it's obvious by looking at you that you do not follow the art and so he dismissed you out of his mind. Your magic reacted to the attack on your familiar and next time he won't let himself make the same mistake. If you re lucky, he'll decide you re not worth his interest."

"Well if he just ignores me for the rest of the summer, I'll be back home soon" Harry said. "I'm enjoying it here away from the chaos back home, even if it's a different sort of chaos here, and away from my relatives. But I m going to have to go back at some point" Ryouga brewwed softly, he didn't want Harry to go, he greatly enjoyed having the other boy there. But then again, Ryouga had the ability to go anywhere he wanted by getting lost, so it wasn't like he couldn't find the other boy back in Britain.

"That is understandable, and I will do what I can to keep Happi off of you and your familiar until that time" Cologne said then turned to Akane. "I hope you understand girly that you can't go around telling people what Harry told you. Magic isn't as hidden here in Japan as it is in other places, that's clear by the amount magic and other wise related things that go on, but for the most part the magic community prefers to keep itself hidden. If you don't, it will be necessary to erase the memory from you mind"

"I don't need you trying to erase anything from my mind, you d likely make me forget about Ranma again like Shampoo did before" Akane snipped slightly.

"It won't be me or any of the other Amazon's doing the erasing" Cologne said.

"Back home, they have people who obliviate the knowledge from people's mind if they discover the wizarding world" Harry explained. "You're only allowed to know if your marring a witch or wizard or if you re the relative of a muggleborn, like I said before"

"Oh... alright, I promise not to say anything" Akane said as she mulled it over. "So... this magic wouldn't cure the curses?"

"Jusenkyo is to chaotic to be cured by normal means. As I said before, only a spring with the subjects base form will cancel out the curse but even then it's not a sure thing" Cologne said with a shake of her head. Ryouga bewwed softly in agreement, he tried several different spells and none worked for him! Not even the Animagus spell. Harry smiled slightly and rubbed the space between Ryouga's ears, making the cursed pig oink and beww softly.

* * *

Harry was a nervous ball of energy as he sat at the edge of the room, watching the four Amazon elders prepare the ritual spell to call his godfather back into his realm. He was the only one allowed in the room as they worked, Shampoo, Mousse and Hedwig all downstairs. Akane left hours ago with Ryouga in tow, Harry absently reminding himself to ask the older boy *why* he was pretending to be Akane's pet pig. He also wondered if Ryouga liked Akane and why his chest tightened at the thought of Ryouga liking the girl.

"We will only be able to hold the portal opened for a couple of minutes" Cologne said, knocking Harry out of his thoughts. "You will use that time to reach out and call to your godfather. If he doesn't come out in that time, he may well be trapped there forever. "

"I'll make sure he comes back" Harry said firmly, he was this close to getting his only father-figure back, he wasn't going to let it slip from him now. Cologne nodded and went back to doing her part after making Harry come and sit in a spot inside the circle they made. Soon the chanting grew louder as the circle and the symbols panted on it started to glow brightly. A space in the air in front of waver and ripple before it seemed to become a large jagger tear complete with a ripping sound as it appeared.

Harry started to call Sirius's name, sending his voice and even a little bit of his magic into the tear. He was beginning to think that it wasn't working when he couldn't see any trace of the man and could already see the tear starting to repair itself.

"SIRIUS!" Harry called again in desperation, nearly crying as he thought he hear a faint voice call his own name. He called again and saw a hand push through the tear, Harry grabbing it and pulling the body attached to the hand out with a grunt. Sirius Black's body just managed to clear the tear as it quickly closed back back up, landing on Harry as the teen fell backwards.

At once, the four Amazon's stopped chanting and the circle's glow went out, plunging the room in darkness for a moment before the light from outside the window lit it up again. Cologne pogoed over to the light switch by the room and turned the overhead lights on. Two of the other elders, Brush and Gel, picked up Sirius and placed the faintly groaning man on a bed roll that had been prepared for him on the other side of the room.

The fourth elder Curry started to check Sirius over, joined by Cologne as they made sure that the man would recover from his ordeal.

"Well, other hand being greatly dehydrated and likely having nothing real to eat in weeks, your Godfather is in mostly good shape." Curry finally said after a few minutes. "He will be weak for a few days, his body needs rest and time to regain his strength. Cologne will be able to provide the potions he will need to recover, both from this and from some of the damage he had sustained while in prison"

"Thank you" Harry said gratefully, coming to sit beside Sirius once they pulled away.

"Great-Grandmother, you done?" Shampoo asked from outside the door. "Harry have visitor, pig boy come here to see him"

"It's alright Shampoo, you can let him in" Cologne said as she opened the door. "Come sisters, Great-Granddaughter, we can get a jump on those potions." Ryouga stepped into the room as the door opened and hurried over to Harry's side as the four elder women left with Shampoo down the stairs.

"Hi" Ryouga said as he sat, looking at the gaunt man sleeping on the bed roll. "So that's him?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded, holding one of Sirius's hands in his own. "I thought I was never going to see him again, that I lost someone else who loved me and care for me as Harry and not for that stupid 'boy-who-lived' title"

"I'm glad you got him back" Ryouga said as he watched the younger teen and his godfather. He tried to imagine loosing a parent like Harry did, but he rarely saw his Kaasan and Tousan as it was, he didn't know how he would feel if one of them died or even how long it would be before he found out that they had. No... he knew he would feel sad if one of his parent's died.

"So am I, I'm grateful that Cologne was able to help me" Harry said, stroking Sirius's hand with his thumb. "So... what's the story with you and Akane?"

Ryouga sighed; he really didn't want to tell this story but launched into anyway. About how he got cursed in the first place and what happen that night at the Tendo Dojo when he because Akane's 'pet' after she found him.

"So... she doesn't have a clue that your 'P-chan'?" harry said in tiny disbelief, looking up at the larger boy. "Ryouga, you can't keep letting her think you re her pet"

"I know, and so does everyone else. Ranma's tried several times to tell her since the beginning that I'm P-chan and I've changed near her but she's never seem to have gotten it." Ryouga said with a sigh, a mushroom shaped cloud escaping. "I know it's wrong, but for the longest time it was the only way I could get that sort of attention from her, in my normal form I'm just her friend"

Harry bit his lip, a horrible feeling pooling in his gut though he didn't know why.

"Ryouga... do you like Akane?" He asked softly. Ryouga startled at the question, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I... use to. She was the first person in a long time to ever show me any affection" He admitted. "I'm always so lonely that... I clung to what I could get. But... I don't like her in that way anymore though i still care for her as a friend."

"Oh" Harry said, the clinching feeling in his stomach going away.

"I... had also started dating this girl I met named Akari and I didn't want to turn into Kuno while lusting after two girls" Ryouga continued, Harry biting his lip as that feeling came back. He didn't know why this bothered him but it did. "But we broke it off. Akari is a sweet girl but sometimes I think she only started dating me because of my pig form. She likes pigs, she trains sumo wrestling pigs. She understood, she told me there was someone else out there waiting for me"

Harry bit back his sigh of relief in know Ryouga wasn't dating anyone now. Why he was happy about that confused him, after all he liked girls didn't he? He had that crush on Cho... though that kiss they shared was very... wet and turned him off dating for a while... Harry was so confused in his thoughts now!

"Well... what are you going to do about Akane and 'P-chan'?" He asked, trying to get his mind off of his thoughts. Ryouga groaned and rubbed his face.

"I don't know. If I tell her or show her, I know she'll try to kill me and brand me a pervert like she calls Ranma" He said. "I've never looked at her when she was undressing or was nude while I'm P-chan, I've always turned my back. I've tried turning back to human as soon as I turn into my pig form and tired to keep away from Akane but she always seems to find me. I really don't know what to do"

"Wow kid, your more noble that I was at your age" Sirius croaked form the bed roll. I ve used my dog-self to get plenty attention from the girls

"Sirius!" Harry said, turning his attention back to his godfather.

"Hey pup" Sirius said with a tired smile. "So... what did I miss?"

* * *

Author note: First off, let me apologize for taking 3 years to get this chapter out. I don't have an good excuse other than I had a really bad case of writer's block for a long time and my life was really, really hectic for a while so writing wasn't on my mind. I was working at a place that I didn't enjoy anymore and it impacted my writing. But, I've gotten a new job in the last year and I've been working on and off on this and two other stories when I have the urge to write.

I will not be giving up on this story and it will hopefully not take me as long to get the next chapter out. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter please excuse any errors I didn't manage to catch.

On a final, not as important note, I've realized in the last couple of years that I've been spelling Ryoga's name wrong. So the next chapter on, I'll be spelling it correctly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lost Friend By: USA Tiger

Chapter 7

Cologne hummed an old village song under her breath as she slowly stirred the potion she was currently making. The ritual had gone better than she thought it would, she and the other elders had been afraid for a moment that it would not work, that perhaps they had been too late and the English man had died when there was no response to Harry's calls. So it was a pleasant surprise when at the last moment Harry was finally able to pull the man through.

Now Harry was in debt to her and the village, but Cologne wasn't sure just *how* to collect on it just yet. She would love to add the boy's powers to the village, but she wasn't blind and had seen the looks Harry and the Hibiki boy had been giving each other. They may not have realized quite yet, but they were attached to the other. That left a glaring hole in her plan; there was a high chance that Harry wouldn't want to marry any of the village girls. Still, she would think of something, she always did.

Cologne glanced at the back door of the restaurant as it opened, a middle-age Chinese man entering with a large pack over his shoulder.

~Poe, you've returned~ She said as she came to a point in her brewing where it needed to simmer and she could turn to talk to the man. ~Did you find everything?~

~Yes Grandmother, though some was difficult to find~ Poe said as he set the pack on the floor. Poe was Cologne s grandson by way of her only daughter and while he did not have the skill of brewing like she did, Poe did have a knack of finding the ingredients and other things that she and the other's needed. So the man was often away on trips for her, when he wasn't at the Cat Cafe cooking. ~How is my daughter? Did she finally catch the attention of her husband?~

Cologne sighed and shook her head a little. ~No, but with our new guest, Son-in-Law has be coming around here more often~

~Guest?~ Poe asked, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his shirt.

~Yes, a wizard boy from England~ Cologne explained. ~He managed to attain an unusual animal from, a creature from South America, that allowed him to teleport here~

~Why here?~ Poe asked.

~He is friends with the Hibiki boy and wanted to see him~ Cologne said, turning back to her potion. ~He was also in need of help to retrieve his god-father from beyond one of the veil portals. Curry, Gel and Brush are here as well, they were a part of the ritual that allowed us to rescue him~

~Seems like I've missed a bit during this trip~ Poe said. Cologne nodded, taking crushed spider eggs and slowly adding them to the potion. ~I will leave you to your brewing Grandmother and go tell my daughter good night before resting~ The middle-age man said, bowing in respect of his elder then leaving to go upstairs. Cologne turned her attention back to her work until an angry quack came from the other side of the room.

~you brought this on yourself idiot boy~ Cologne said, turning to look at the cage that contained Mu Mu-Chan aka Mousse in his cursed form. ~You were told time and time again to wear your glasses and to leave both Shampoo and Harry alone. You re lucky if I don't have the other elders take you back with them~

"Quack! Quack quack quackquack!" Mousse said, his white feathers ruffled as he flapped his wings.

~No, you can sit in here for a while until you cool down.~ Cologne said.

* * *

Harry finally wound down his story as he caught his godfather up on what happen after the man fell through the veil. Ryoga piped in a couple of time to explain as well when Harry came to the Nerima part of the story.

"Wow pup" Sirius said, shaking his head slightly. "You have got to show me this form of yours."

"I will, but when your better" Harry promised with a grin, he couldn't wait to show Sirius his ability to change into different creatures, the Houndoom one would be fun to play with Padfoot!

"Still, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about what was going on Harry" Sirius said with a sad look. "I thought you should be told everything from the moment you were brought to my... 'house'. But the other order members always stopped me"

"I know, and at least I know you were on my side" Harry said with a small smile.

"I know it seems sometimes I'm trying to replace James with you, but I know you are your own person. You re so much like your mother sometimes it's scary" Sirius said with a yawn.

"It's ok Siri, you don't have to explain" Harry assured him, pulling the blankets up over his godfather again. "You need to rest, being in the veil took a lot out of you" Sirius nodded, his eyes already drooping shut until he fell back asleep. Harry sighed, watching his godfather for a minute then standing up. Ryoga quickly followed his actions and let Harry lead him out of the room.

"Did you really think that? About him and your tousan?" Ryoga asked as they walked down the stairs, his hand firmly in Harry's.

"A couple of times it seemed so... but I think his house was a good part of it" Harry said as they hit the landing and walked into the kitchen. "It was driving him crazy, it was like a prison to him since he was never allowed to leave. He hated it there, really hated it"

"If you two are going to stick around down here, make yourself useful and prepare some of these ingredients" Cologne said, pointing to the items on the table next to her. Harry chuckled and sat down, peering into the book to see what had to be done to which ingredient. Ryoga leaned against the wall, he never took any decent lessons in potions since he was never in class enough and didn't want to mess up anything. He was next to Mousse's cage and glared down at the duck within. He glanced down at Mousse with a glare, when he arrived at the Cat Cafe, with the help of Ranma, Ryoga had noticed the other cursed boy in the cage and had asked Shampoo why. The busty girl had told him what had happen that afternoon when the male Amazon had attacked Harry once again.

~If you ever attack Harry-chan again, I'll ring your neck duck-boy~ He told Mousse in Chinese, leaning in close so only the other cursed boy could hear him. Cologne of course did hear him, smirking slightly at the protective nature of the Hibiki boy. Mousse quacked loudly and using one of his wings, flipped the bowl of water inside his cage over so it would splash Ryoga. "BEWWWW!"

Harry and Cologne turned at the sound of the metal cage crashing to the floor as Ryoga-pig jumped up and crashed into it, knocking it down. He pressed his front hooves into the wires and bent them out of the way, jumping in so he could beat the feathers off of Mousse-duck. Mousse at the same time was throwing knifes back at Ryoga.

"Ryoga!" Harry said, while Cologne cursed, she couldn't leave her brewing now, it would ruin the potion and it was at a stage that if it wasn't attended too, it could blow up and destroy half of the kitchen. Luckily, Harry was able to do something instead. He jumped up and changed into his mew form then quickly transformed again, this time influenced by Ryoga's pig form. The form he took was the same size as P-chan, with a black hind end and ears while rest of his body was orange with a splash of yellow on his snout. At the end of his tail was a red orb and when Harry's new form snorted in anger, twin flames came out of his red nose.

"Tepig!" Harry-Tepig rushed over to the cage and jumped in, head butting Mousse into the other side of the cage.

"Brink?" Ryoga-Pig asked, looking at Harry in surprise.

"Te tepig!" Harry answered then turned back to the duck that was trying to right himself. "Tepig pig Tepig!"

"Bewww oink brink beew" Ryoga snarled at Mousse, Harry snorting again. The orange and black piglet opened his mouth and shot a fire ball at the duck with a "TEPIG!" making Mousse squawk loudly before it hit him. The heat from the flamed burnt a hole in the wire and once the flame died down, the black piglet pounced on the brunt duck.

"Enough!" Cologne shouted as hot water was dumped on top of Ryoga and Mousse via an irritated Shampoo who had come down to see what all the noise was. The two teen boys sat naked on the floor, Ryoga still trying to choke the life out of Mousse. "Enough Ryoga, I believe you and Harry punished him enough" Harry changed back to normal after he climbed out of the cage, leaning down to touch Ryoga's shoulder. That finally brought him out of his rage and he let go.

"Remind shampoo not make Ryoga and Harry angry" Shampoo said as she looked down at the beat up, brunt mess Mousse was now. Mousse was covered in bruises and soot from Harry's fire and looked worse for wear.

The fight between the three teens had brought down the three elders, Poe and Hedwig. Sirius would have joined them, having been woken up by the sound of fighting but was too weak to get up. Harry was pressing Ryoga's clothes into the other boy's arms, making Ryoga remember that he was nude in front of a bunch of women and girls! He yelped and dove around the corner to get dressed.

"Nothing we haven t seen before" Gel called teasingly, chuckling at a red face Ryoga as he came back. "Now what is this all about?"

"That idiot splashed me with water after I told him to stop attacking Harry" Ryoga said, pointing at Mousse who was coming around and was dressing in one of his robes that he pulled out of midair. "I was already angry at him and it pushed me over the edge."

"You re becoming as bad as Saotome" Mousse said with a scowl, pushing his glasses down over his eyes. "You didn't have to attack me and neither did he" He pointed a finger at Harry. Ryoga growled loudly and drew his wand, pointing it at Mousse.

"Leave him alone Mousse!" Ryoga growled in anger. "Or I'll do something worse than beat you black and blue. I've never used my magic against any of you, don't make me start now" Ryoga prided himself that no matter what, no matter how badly he wanted to win against Ranma, he stuck to his marital arts when fighting the other teen and kept his magic under wraps, never lowering himself to attacking against a muggle with spells.

"Ryoga, hey it's alright" Harry said, putting his hand on Ryoga's outstretched arm. Ryoga gave Mousse another glare then turned to Harry. "He's not worth you getting in trouble for using magic on a muggle" Ryoga's dark green eyes searched Harry's lighter green ones then nodded, putting his wand back where he had gotten it then turned his back on the male Amazon.

"Mousse, this behavior of yours is getting out of hand" Cologne said, Curry taking over the brewing so she could hop over. "Your attacks on Ranma are getting annoying to everyone and Shampoo has made it clear that she does not wish for you to be her husband, now or ever"

"Once I defeated her, of course she'll be my wife" Mousse said.

"This boast of yours has yet to happen" Cologne said, hitting him in the head with her staff. "You are more concern in defeating son-in-law instead. So concerned, you fail to even check to see if it is Ranma that you are attacking. Even more so, you are turning your attacks on Harry even when you know it's him, why?"

"He's getting too close to Shampoo, I have to protect her" Mousse said as it if was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"Aiyah!" Shampoo yelled, hitting Mousse in the head with a Bonbon. "Shampoo not need protecting by stupid duck boy. Shampoo only like Harry as friend, Harry no love Shampoo."

"She's right, I don't. Shampoo is nice and she's very pretty but I don't think of her in that way" Harry confirmed.

"See?" Shampoo said. Mousse wasn't giving up thought.

"Well then he's helping Saotome keep Shampoo under his control." He said.

"Since when, I've never noticed Harry do anything of the sort" Ryoga said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like your here long enough to notice anything" Mousse said, turning his attention to Ryoga.

"Stop it" Harry said, standing in front of Ryoga with a glare in Mousse's direction. "I haven t been helping Shampoo with anything to do with Ranma"

"He right, Harry has been friendly with all of you youngsters barring you" Cologne said. "He has not pushed Shampoo onto Ranma in anyway."

"Mu-zu, it is the decision of the elders that you are returning with us to the village when we leave" Gel said firmly, stepping into the conversation.

"What!? No! I'm staying here" Mousse said, turning to Gel and Brush.

"You have interfered long enough in Xian-Pu's courtship of her husband." Brush said. "And now you are attacking outsiders all in the idea that Xian-Pu is 'yours'"

"You seem to forget, in Joketsuzoku, the woman is the head of the family and protector, we are not ruled by a *male*" Gel added. "You have no choice but to return, and we will make sure you remain in the village." Mousse denied the two elders words, refusing to return to their village until Cologne had enough of listening to him and pressed the pressure point on him that would knock him out.

"*Sigh* Mousse is usually a kind gentle boy, but when it comes to Shampoo..." She said with a shake of her head. Harry gave a skeptic look, he had never seen Mousse be nice or gentle while Ryoga did agree with Cologne, he wished he knew what made the taller boy act like he did around Harry.

* * *

The rest of the night had gone a lot more smoothly after that, and come morning the three visiting elders were ready to head back to Joketsuzoku. One of them held a small travel carrier that contained Mousse in his duck form, who was lying on the bottom and not moving. He had been fed a potion that would keep him clam and under control until they were far away from Nermia.

Ryoga in the meantime had gotten lose while trying to find the bathroom in the middle of the night, leaving Harry to shake his head in amusement when he found his friend gone. He was currently carrying a tray with a light breakfast and a couple of healing potions up the stairs to Sirius, Hedwig following behind him.

"Morning Sirius" Harry said as he opened the door. Sirius was on the bedroll, propped up by a few pillows.

"Hey pup" Sirius said with a grin as he saw his god-son. He gave the young woman behind Harry a curious look. "Who's the girl? Did you find a girl friend while I was away?" He teased.

"Sirius, that's Hedwig" Harry said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"Hedwig? Your owl? The pretty one that is insanely smart? That Hedwig?" Sirius asked, turning gray eyes to look at the woman again. Pale, almost snowy white skin, pure white hair with flecks of black in it and two large golden color eyes is what he took in, it was insane to think that his godson's owl was so pretty!

"I told you last night that she was human now" Harry said as he sat the tray in Sirius's lap. "Drink the potions first."

"I thought you were pulling a prank on me pup" Sirius said as he took the first bottle of potions, pulling a face as he drank it down. "Ugh, nasty"

"No, she really is a human now." Harry said. "Unless she's splashed with hot water, then she'll turn back to her real form. But everyone has made it clear this curse she's got is a water magnet and it's safer for her to be human"

"Wow, that's... kinda sad" Sirius said, looking at Hedwig again as the owl turned human gently groomed Harry's hair with her fingers. "So... when are you going to show me that Animagus form you were telling me about?"

Harry chuckled and with a soft pop, his black and white mew form was sitting on the floor. Hedwig cooed and picked her master up, cradling him.

"Damn pup... you look... cute like that" Sirius said with a bark of laughter. "What are you, I've never seen an animal like that" Harry failed to hear Sirius' question as Hedwig started to scratch behind his ear, his green eyes sliding closed.

^ooooohhhh yeeeahhh... right there...^ Harry thought, not realizing he was broadcasting his thoughts. Sirius blinked, he could hear Harry's voice but the little cat thing his godson turned into didn't move its mouth.

"Harry... pup... how did you... you just *talked* without talking" Sirius said.

^hmm?^ Harry blinked and turned his attention to Sirius. "Mew?"

"Pup, I could hear what you were thinking" Sirius said. Harry sat up, his tail sweeping around before he lifted himself up in the air and floated around Sirius. "And... and you re flying!" Harry squinted his eyes, turning upside down.

"Meeww" Ok, he already knew he was psychic like this, and telepathy was a psychic power so why wouldn't me. ^Padfoot?^ he tried.

"Merlin, I heard you again!" Sirius said, grinning widely. "Pup, I've never seen anything like it, what else can you do?"

^well, I know I can teleport, levitate, use telekinesis and I just discovered that I'm a telepath^ Harry 'said'. ^Oh, and I can transform into other weird animals^

"You're a multi-Animagus?" Sirius asked shocked, he didn't think that was possible.

^I don't think it works that way. I can only change into this form from being a human^ Harry explained, he had experimented with the transform power he had but all the animals he tried, he couldn't do straight from his human form. ^I've got too changed into a Mew first then change^

"Mew? You named yourself Mew?" Sirius said, it just fit the cute form Harry was in.

^No, my Animagus form is a Mew, I named myself Tao, it has something to do with that 'yinyang' symbol and my fur color reminds me of that^ Harry explained. ^now watch^ He glowed for a second, his form changing until he dropped to the floor on all four paws in his Houndoom form. "Hound!" Sirius looked gob smacked at the sleek black dog that was covered in bones and skulls.

"That... is so cool!" he finally said after gaping for words.

"Houndoom" Harry said, seeming to give a doggy grin while his spaded tail wagged. Then with a shift and a pop, he changed back to his human form. "I've been practicing with my forms every chance I get. I also been practicing spells I found in books from Mahou Village."

"I'm glad pup. You look a lot better than you did the last few times I've seen you" Sirius said, he loved the happy look on his pup's face as Harry smiled.

"I feel so free here Paddy" Harry said. "I'm far enough away that the MOM doesn't know I'm using magic and I think the distance between me and Voldemort might have weakened the connection we have a bit. I haven t gotten any visions while I've been here and my headaches are mostly gone. Any pain I've had is very weak"

"That's great pup!" Sirius said with a grin. "Well I'm not to go force you to contact Dumbledore anytime soon. You need this break. And it's one of the best pranks I've seen in a while" He added with a laugh, making Harry grin. Hedwig just watched her human hatchling and his godfather in amusement.

* * *

Ranma sighed as she walked on top of the chain length fence along the canal. She was alone, Akane had stayed after school for a project, not that Ranma really cared as long as the crazy tomboy stayed out of trouble.

Ranma sighed again, crossing her arms behind her head as she looked up at the sky. She didn't know what to do about Akane anymore. After the events of Mt. Phoenix, Ranma had been quite ready to finally go ahead and marry the girl, even admitted that he (at the time) loved her. Of course, the wedding had all gone to hell thanks to the others and he had been determine to settle the business with the rest of her fiancees so she could marry Akane in peace.

Now Ranma was beginning to wonder if what happened wasn't a blessing in disguise. Akane in the last couple of months had seemed to trust Ranma less and less every day. No matter what the girl-cursed boy did, Akane was quick to anger and swing that mallet at him.

Even Ryoga seemed to see it, now that the other teen had given up on the girl. Of course, all of Ryoga's attention seemed to be on that strange British boy Harry, who Akane liked. Of course, Akane liked anyone what wasn't him/her or the Amazons. Ranma stopped and turned to look in the direction of the Nekohanten, she had promised herself that she would keep an eye on Ryoga's little friend, she didn't completely trust Cologne with the wizard unlike Ryoga.

And she wanted to observe more of the whole magic thing, she still held out hope that there was a cure there.

'I guess I can put up with Shampoo's affections to check on the kid' Ranma thought, jumping from the fence to the nearest rooftop. 'I just hope that idiot Mousse isn't there, I am not in the mood to be attacked today'

"Aiyah!" Shampoo called happily, glomping onto Ranma as the smaller red headed girl came in. "Arien came see Shampoo?"

"No Shampoo, I'm came to check Harry" Ranma said with a sigh, trying to wiggle out of the Amazon's hold and trying not to think about the firm breasts pressed up against her.

"Oh, Harry good, has dog man back. Pretty owl girl here too" Shampoo chirped as she let go of Ranma. "Harry at top of stairs, Ranma go see Harry fine then Arien eat Shampoo's good good ramen?"

"Errr, sure. Why not" Ranma said as she headed for the stairs, the marital artist wasn't one to pass up on free food. Shampoo made a happy sound and made a bee line for the kitchen. She wanted to try something Harry mentioned, to try and... well... talking with Ranma while he ate. To be his *friend* instead of *wife* that she was. The boy pointed out that Ranma never seemed comfortable with her every time he had seen them together and Shampoo was beginning to think her little friend was right, Ranma had been *stiff* when she hugged the other and thinking back on it, Ranma always was, whether Ranma was male or female.

Even Ryoga had a bit of advised for Shampoo, Akane kept Ranma s attention because of two things. One was that Akane offered to be Ranma's friend when she first arrived (Ryoga heard the story from Akane herself during one of his P-chan trips) though that was later revoked and two was Ranma's family honor.

Shampoo knew about honor, it was what made her give girl-type-Ranma the kiss of death and chase her from China all the way to Japan. To tell the truth, the kiss of death wasn't in much use today as it had been in the past. The village *did* keep up with the goings-on of the outside would and no matter how good a warrior from the village was, very few could stop something like a bullet.

If she hadn't decided to issue the kiss, all that would have happen to Shampoo was that Cologne would have put her through training from the beginning. That, and she would have been the butt of the jokes with the other village girls until she proved herself once again. But since she did use the kiss of death, Shampoo was honor bound to fulfill it unless she gave up, which case she would be punished much worse that starting her training over by training at Jusenkyo and gaining a curse for a set amount of time or if she had died. Shampoo's pride had been hurt at the time, she had won the tournament only to find her prize being eaten by what she thought was a girl and her pet panda.

Then Shampoo had her ass handed to her by the same girl without hardly any effort on Ranma's part. Shampoo had been so angry, and her pride so bruised, that without any thought she involved one of the old ways and kissed Ranma on the cheek. Many of the villagers had been shocked, only a very few had ever used *that* kiss one an outsider anymore. The kiss of marriage and the kiss of sisterhood tended to be the only kisses used by most anymore.

"Nihao Father, Shampoo cook lunch for husband" Shampoo greeted Poe with a smile and a peck on the cheek as she entered the kitchen.

* * *

Ranma could hear the sound of talking as reached the top of the stairs, she could here Harry's voice and that of an older man speaking in English. Without knocking, the red head pushed open the door and walked in then blinked at the scene in front of her.

Harry was sitting cross-legged next of a futon with ragger looking man laying on it, both of which had turned to look at her when she opened the door. Behind Harry was a young woman who was finger combing the teen's hair.

"Who's the babe?" Sirius asked without thinking. Ranma clenched her fists in anger.

"I'm a guy!" she yelled. Sirius gave her a confused look then looked at Harry.

"That's Ranma. He's got a curse like Hedwig" Harry explained. "So she really is a boy"

"Oh... she kinda looks like Lily" Sirius said, tilting his head to the side like a dog. Harry nodded slightly, Ranma's girl form hair did remind him of his mum's.

"Hi Ranma, this is my Godfather " Harry started to say before Sirius interrupted with "dogfather!". The teen grinned then corrected himself. "Dogfather Sirius. And this is Hedwig"

"Isn't that the girl you had Akane picking out clothes for... wait did you say she has the same curse as me?" Ranma asked, blinking as she pointed at the white hair girl.

"Yeah, she's my owl. She was following me here but something happen while she was flying over China and now she's a human girl" Harry explained. Ranma looked at Hedwig again then just shrugged and walked over, sitting down as well.

"And just like that, you accept that?" Sirius asked.

"Weird shit happens like this all the time" Ranma simply said, making Harry laugh.

"Sirius, this place is pure chaos, I think you're going to love it here" Harry laughed again as Sirius's face lit up and he grinned.

* * *

Author note: Woohoo, first appearance of a 5th gen Pokemon!

Poe is a very minor character from the manga, he was never named and it was never made clear if he's Cologne's grandson or grandson-in-law. I forgot he was a character until I ran across a mention of him in another fic and decided to inculde him. He was almost called 'Powder' but I decided that Poe might be a better name.

On another note, a few people has been pointing out that my use of grammer is a bit shoty and I'll admit, grammer was never my best subject when I was in school. And since it's been over ten years since I graduated so that doesn't help either. So I'm still looking for anyone that would be willing to beta this or any of my other fics.

I hope I managed to get Shampoo and Mousse's Chinese names right.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lost Friend By: USA Tiger

Chapter 8

Ranma decided she just had a very strange hour just now. After visiting with Harry and getting to know the other teen's godfather for a bit, she had headed back downstairs to get the free food Shampoo had offered her.

What was strange about it was that Shampoo had sat down beside Ranma while she ate. Well... that wasn't *that* strange, Shampoo did that often to make sure she ate the food she made, usually when it was drugged with something. It would have made Ranma wary of finishing the meal if it hadn't been for what Shampoo did next. Shampoo... started talking. The purple hair girl said that she knew now that she made Ranma uncomfortable with everything she did and wanted to start over, to try to be friends instead.

Frankly, Ranma was shocked by the suggestion. Akane had offered to be her friend when she and Genma first showed up to the Tendo-dojo, but that ended as quickly as it started once Akane found out she was really a boy. She and Ukyo were sort of friends, but her old buddy wanted to marry her more which made Ranma a bit sad. She was iffy about accepting the offer, what if it was a trick? But in the end, Ranma was so *tried* of fighting everyone and all she wanted was for all of them to get along. She didn't know who she wanted to marry, right now she didn't *want* to marry *anyone*. What happen at the failed wedding had put her off the whole thing at this time and really her relationship or lack thereof, with Akane was going downhill more and more each day.

Ranma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, her life was so complicated and she hated it.

"Ranma, what are you doing in Juban?" Ranma turned around and sighed.

"You're in Nerima you idiot" She said, shaking her head in mirth as Ryoga's face lit up.

"Oh good, which way to the Nekohanten then?" He asked.

"Going to see Harry?" Ranma asked, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, so?" Ryoga asked. "He's my best friend."

"You just spend a lot of time with him; I've never seen you like this. What does Akari think about you trying to get back here all the time" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, I'm not dating Akari anymore, we broke up" Ryoga said with a shake of his head. Ranma's eyes widen a bit.

"What? When?" Ranma asked her brow crinkling. "Are you going to try for Akane again?"

"No, I think that ship has sailed" Ryoga said with a shake of his head.

"Oh... how about Harry then?" Ranma teased, clasping her hands behind her back and leaning toward Ryoga with a grin. Ryoga blushed and sputtered, making Ranma laugh as she turned and jumped to the nearest rooftop to head back to the Dojo.

"RANMA!" Ryoga yelled as she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Harry slowly opened the window to his borrowed room, trying not to make too much noise. He leaned out, looking up into the skin and smiled as he saw it was clear.

"Ready girl?" He asked softly as he turned to Hedwig. The cursed owl eagerly nodded her head, making Harry smile as he poured the hot water over her head. In a instant the young woman was gone and a wiggling pile of clothes was in its place. Harry extracted his owl from the pile, Hedwig clacking her beak as she walked up Harry's arm. "There we are beautiful" Harry whispered as he gently petted her chest feathers. Hedwig leaned over and gently nibbled Harry's ear, making him laugh softly.

He carried her over to the window, sticking his arm out. Hedwig walked down to the end and launched herself into the air. Harry grinned and shifted into his Mew form, following her outside.

"Mewwww" Harry said happily as he spun and twisted in the air, giggling as he loop-de-looped around Hedwig as she flew past him. The mew Animagus and owl enjoyed the view from high above Nerima, dipping and weaving in the moonlight. Harry's more kittenish side came out as he played with Hedwig, wishing he had a ball or something to play with. He felt something build up in him and made a surprise "mew!" as a giant pink bubble appeared in front of time.

Harry flew around the the bubble, tilting his head to the side before falling on top.

"Mew! Meeewwww" Harry laughed, his big green eyes closed in joy as he bounced on the bubble happily. Hedwig barked at her hatchling as he stopped bouncing, lying on the surprisingly soft bubble that he made. The owl gently landed on the bubble, the bubble holding together under her talons. "mew"

"Hohohoho" Harry blinked and turned over, looking over the edge of his bubble down below.

"Mew?" There was a girl wearing a leotard, laughing loudly as she hopped rooftops and spun around light poles. She had a ribbon in her hand and Harry could see people cringing when she laughed. It took a few seconds until Harry realized he had seen her before, she had attacked Ranma in her girl from a couple of times and Harry thought her name was Ko-something. "Mmeeww" The bubble popped, startling Hedwig as she rapidly flapped her wing to stay upright as she was air born again. Harry flew down to the black hair girl curious.

~I shall get you tonight you pig-tailed harlot.~ Kodachi said in Japanese as she hopped on top of another roof, heading in the direction of the Tendo Dojo.

"Mew?" Kodachi slid to a stop in surprise as a little black and white appeared in front of her.

~What is this?~ She asked, blinking in shock, the cat was *floating* in mid-air!

"Mew? Meewww" The strange looking cat tilted it's head as it looked back at her. "mewww mewmew" It did a mid-air black flip, seeming to giggle with little paws pressed up to its mouth. Kodachi blinked again then got all starry eyed, she might be a little crazy but she was still a girl.

~Oh how Kaawii!~ Kodachi cooed, clasping her hands under her chin. ~Your fur is as black as my lovely roses yet pure white as snow. Come to me my little darling, let Kuno Kodachi the Black Rose take you home~ She took out her ribbon, spinning it around her then snapped it toward the cute little strange cat.

As the ribbon neared Harry, his form blurred as he teleported out of the way and appeared again behind Kodachi.

"Meeww. Mmeeewww" Harry laughed, porting away each time the ribbon tried to snag him. Finally, he appeared by Kodachi's hand and snagged the ribbon for himself, floating above the girl as he gave twirling it a try himself.

~Well, that just won't do~ Kodachi said, reaching behind her back and pulling out a bouquets of her black roses packed with paralysis powder. ~Here little one, play with these~ she tossed the bouquet at Harry-Mew, the roses exploding as they reached him.

As the bouquet flew at Harry, it seemed to slow to in his mind. Seeing the roses flying at him triggered his Transform ability, his form glowing and the rose petals hiding him from Kodachi as he changed shape. His new form landed on two dainty looking feet, holding out one arm at Kodachi while the ribbon landed on the ground with a thump.

Kodachi smirked as she waited for her soon to be new pet to land on the ground paralyzed so she could take it home. As the rose petals settled on the ground, the smirk fell from Kodachi's face.

"Roselia" Harry said, pointed a black rose-hand at Kodachi while his white rose-hand was held out to his side. His whole form was green with a lighter green face, chest and legs while his scar was a very pale green on his forehead, a yellow stripe ran down the middle of his chest and he had three spikes on his head like a crown.

~Oh...my...~ Kodachi said in shock, the paralysis powder hadn't seem to work on Harry's new from as Roselias are part poison creatures.

"Rose!" Harry thrust both of his roses in front of him, sending out a cloud of Stun Spore which coated Kodachi head to toe. The teenage girl errked as she stiffened up, falling over onto the rooftop paralyzed. "Rose roselia" He walked over, nudging Kodachi with a foot, nodding in satisfaction when she only made a groaning nose. As he headed back over to the ribbon lying on the roof, his form glowed white again and shifted back to a Mew. He floated the rest of the way, picked up his new prize and flew off into the night. Hedwig, who was sitting on top of a lamp post watching, took to the air following her master.

Needless to say, Kodachi never made it to the Tendo Dojo that night. In fact, it was morning before she was found by the family ninja Sasuke and taken home.

* * *

Harry flew above Nerima, twirling his new ribbon and putting the strange girl out of his mind. If he had been in human from, he might have felt bad that he just stole something and that he had somehow stunned Kodachi though she had attacked him first so it was self defense. But the Mew part of Harry was just having fun with a new toy.

Down below he caught a flash of light and was drawn to it to satisfy his curiosity again.

"Mew!" He called out happily as he saw it was Ryoga sitting next to a camp fire; he flew down and dropped into his lap.

"Nani?" Ryoga blinked as he was jerked out his thoughts as something landed into his lap. "Ha-Harry?" The older teen asked, blushing slightly. Ryoga had just been thinking about Harry, ever since Ranma made that joke about him and the other teen. At least Ryoga thought it was a joke but it didn't explain why his heart had sped up with the idea.

Ryoga was mostly honest with himself; while he liked girls he also developed crushes on boys as well. Even on male Ranma a couple of times though that never lasted long since the other teen pissed him off. So confronted with the idea of dating Harry hadn't disgusted him, it fact it made Ryoga stop and think which is why he was sitting in the middle of the woods, never mind it was just the park in Nerima, trying to sort out what he felt for his friend.

"Harry... is that Kodachi's ribbon?" Ryoga blinked as he noticed the item in Harry's paws. The black and white cat-like creature seemed to blush before his form shifted and Ryoga had a lap full of human Harry.

"I couldn't help it, it looked like fun and I stole it" He admitted, his cheeks red. "As a Mew, I find myself wanting to play and have fun"

Ryoga's face was a bit red as well, but it was because he had the boy he just might be getting a crush or something more on sitting comfortably in his lap. Harry epped a bit as he realized just where he was sitting and scrambled out of the other's lap, both of them feeling a bit disappointed at the lost of contact.

Hedwig made a laughing barking noise from where she was roosting, watching them with amusement.

"Is that your owl?" Ryoga asked, trying to get his racing heart to calm down.

"Yeah, after everything that happen I thought she might want to stretch her wings" Harry said, looking down as he twisted the ribbon around his hands. "She's not gonna get much of a chance to do that with that curse"

"How s your godfather?" Ryoga asked.

"He's getting better, he called Ranma a babe when he visited as a girl" Harry said with a snicker.

"I bet that pissed him off" Ryoga said with a smirk as Harry laughed and nodded his head.

"I think Padfoot is having a bit of a problem wrapping his head around the curses without seeing them for himself" Harry said once his laughter was under control. "Oh, those ladies really did take Mousse with them. I think Shampoo is really happy about it"

"Good" Ryoga said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are you so mad at Mousse? I mean, I know I don't like him because he keeps going after me but I thought you guys were friends" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Sorta friends, we both wanted to beat the crap out of Ranma so sometime we fought together" Ryoga explained. "But a lot of time we don't hang out together. And now I rather kick his ass than Ranma's"

"Why?" Harry pressed, wanting to know. Ryoga bowed his head and mumbled softly that Harry couldn't make out. Harry frowned, putting his ribbon to the side and crawled closer to Ryoga. "What?"

"I said because he keeps trying to hurt you" Ryoga said louder, blushing. "I don't care what his reason is, he shouldn't even touch you. I d do the same to any of them, even Akane"

"Oh" Harry blushed, sitting back on his heels and looking down at his hands.

"You're my best friend Harry" Ryoga said softly. "I kept trying to get back to England for a long time after I got lost until I got caught up with my revenge against Ranma and look what that brought me, I turn into a pig and can't even change into my Animagus form"

"What was your form?" Harry asked curious.

"A wolf, a big black one. I was really close to finishing the change when I ended up at Jusenkyo and Ranma knocked me into the Heitowennichuan" Ryoga said as he pouted. "I was so proud of turning into a wolf, my great grandfather is a ookami hanyou and while it's not a demon form, I was still turning into a wolf like my ancestors. But this stupid curse blocks every attempt I make" (1)

"Did you ever talk to someone who's good at transfiguration?" Harry suggested. Ryoga shook his head.

"I've never been able to stay around any place long enough to learn spells most of the magic I know I either taught myself or my kasan taught me when I was little. So I don't know who to talk to" Ryoga said, propping his chin in his hand. "I had to really study to learn enough to be able to do the Animagus spell. With my sense of direction, I never been around any school long enough to properly learn, magical or mundane. The all boys school was the last time I was in school; right after my Kasan enrolled me in home school so I could at least learn that way"

"Well, I can ask Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall" Harry offered, moving so he was sitting next to Ryoga. He yawned, it was really late now and he had been out most of the night.

"Tired?" Ryoga asked.

"A little" Harry admitted, absently leaning against Ryoga who's heart sped up as the warm body pressed against his side. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arm around the younger teen. Harry blushed but didn't move Ryoga's arm from around him, enjoying the warmth and comfort Ryoga was giving him.

Harry ended up falling asleep against Ryoga who couldn't find it in his heart to wake the younger boy up and ended up carrying his friend into his tent. Hedwig followed them into the tent where Ryoga pulled his bamboo umbrella out enough on the top of his pack so she could roost on the handle then laid down beside Harry.

* * *

The next morning found Ryoga spooned up behind Harry with his arm wrapped around the younger teen's waist and Harry having one of his hands resting on top of Ryoga's. This was how Ranma, who had come looking for Harry after Shampoo had come by the dojo hoping to find him.

'Don't they look cozy' Ranma thought as he shook his head in amusement. He didn't want to wake them, but Shampoo had sat Harry's crazy godfather was worried about him.

~Hey, Ryoga~ Ranma whispered, shaking the other boy's shoulder. ~Ryoga wake up~ Ryoga grumbled, reaching up and trying to wave off whatever it was that was bothering him. Harry mewled softly in his sleep when Ryoga's arm left causing Ryoga to wrap his arm around the boy again which cause Harry to sigh happily in his sleep. Ranma shook his head and shook Ryoga's shoulder harder.

Ryoga grumbled and finally opened one green eye, looking up at Ranma annoyed.

~What the hell do you want?~ He asked sleepily. ~I'll kick your ass later~

~Like you could~ Ranma said with a smirk then pointed at Harry. ~Look, Shampoo came looking for him this morning so you need to wake your little boyfriend up cause his godfather is worried about him~

~Huh?~ Ryoga asked, looking at where Ranma was pointing. He eeped in surprise as he realized that Harry was all curled up in his arms and carefully detangled himself from the younger wizard, blushing hotly. Harry mewled again in his sleep, making Ranma shiver, he hated that noise!

"Harry-chan, wake up" Ryoga said, getting to the other side of the sleeping bag then shaking Harry's shoulder. Hedwig barked in irritation, she was trying to sleep.

"Ryoga?" Harry asked, blinking up at Ryoga then squinting in his and Ranma's direction. He reached around blindly until he found his glasses and slipped them on. "Where are we?"

"You fell asleep last night, you're in my tent" Ryoga explained. "He came looking for you for Shampoo and your godfather"

"Oh Merlin... Sirius has got to be so worried" Harry said as he scrambled to get up, grabbing his wand and his stolen ribbon. "Come on Hedwig" he held out his arm for his owl who flew over and landed on the offered perch.

He waved goodbye to Ranma and Ryoga then took off to get back to the Nekohanten.

~Soooo... what happen with you two last night?~ Ranma asked, smirking as he poked Ryoga in the arm. Ryoga growled and hit Ranma on the top of the head.

* * *

Hedwig took to the air as soon as they were outside, flying low enough to keep up with her master as he ran through the streets. His wand was in a holster he bought and his new treasure was in his pocket, ducking and weaving his way to get back to where he was staying.

As the wizard and his owl passed through an alley as a short cut, someone dumped a bucket of cold water out the window.

~Oh, don't dump the water out the window you might spill it on someone~ Girl said to her boyfriend inside the apartment it came from.

~Oh come on, no one would in the alley~ The boy said. The water had hit Hedwig, triggering her change and dropping the few feet out of the air to the ground with a startled scream.

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled, running over and helping her to sit up. Her long black spackled white hair was covering her breasts as she held out her pale arms to her master. "It's ok, just a few cuts" he said after checking her over. He sighed and dug into his pocket, taking out a handkerchief and transfiguring it into a simple dress. He helped his owl-turn-human to dress then looking down at her feet. "I don't think I can make you any shoes Hed"

Hedwig cooed and touched Harry's face to let him know it was ok.

"Thanks. Let s get back so I can bandage you up" He said, pulling her along.

They pair turned out onto the street, weaving their way through the crowds. As Harry turned another corner onto the street where the Nekohanten was located on, he ran into another warm body.

"Offfmmm" Harry fell back onto his rump with a grunt. 'Why does this keep happening to me?' he wondered as he looked up at whoever he ran into this time.

~Watch were you are going simpleton!~ Tatewaki Kuno said, decked out in his usual gear, as he glared down at Harry.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry" Harry said as Hedwig reached down to help him back up. Kuno gasped as he saw the human Hedwig who was paying no attention to him, busy making sure her chick was alright.

~A Yuki-onna from the snows. Nay, not a demon but a goddess who graced we un-humble morals~ Kuno said. ~Who are you goddess?~

Harry and Hedwig frowned in at the strange boy, wondering what the hell he was going on about.

"Ummm... what?" Harry asked. Why was he going on about goddesses and demons? "Look, we need to be somewhere" Kuno frowned at the boy that keep interrupting him and was standing too close to his new goddess and kept speaking in English.

"Knave, what business do you have with this goddess of the snows?" Kuno asked switching to English and pointing his bokken at Harry. "What is your name?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Kuno. "Nay, but is it not customary to give one's name first. I am the shooting star of the Furinkan High School kendo team. I am the Blue Thunder! Kuno Tatewaki, age 17"

"O-k" Harry said with a frown. "My name is Harry and this is Hedwig and we really need to get going"

"Cur, I did not tell you that you could leave" Kuno said, pressing the bokken closer to Harry who quickly backed up. Hedwig hissed at the teen, wrapping her arms around her master. Behind Kuno, something begin to growl. He blinked and turned, seeing a large black dog with it's fangs bare at him and growling loudly. "What is this? A black beast from beyond? You are in leagues with that black sorcerer Saotome! I strike!" Kuno yelled, turning back around to brink his bokken down on Harry. The dog barked loudly as it jumped onto Kuno's back, knocking onto his front and clamping it's teeth around the wooden weapon, tearing it out of the teen's hands.

"Padfoot!" Harry said, kneeling down as Padfoot happily pranced over to Harry, his tail wagging as he gave a doggy grin around his 'stick'. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around his godfather. Kuno groaned and pushed himself to his knees, shaking his fist.

"I will not let you get away from with this" He said. Hedwig walked over and pushed her foot into Kuno's face, pushing him onto his back.

"You... not... touch... my... chick!" the human-owl said, carefully hissing out each word as she leaned over the surprised Kuno. He gulped at the murderous look in the woman's golden color eyes as she glared down at him before she sniffed at him and turned back to Harry and Padfoot. Harry was laughing softly, not bothering to get Sirius to let go of the bokken as they walked past the shocked Kuno and toward the Nekohanten.

* * *

"Sirius, I can't believe you did that" Harry scolded his godfather. "You shouldn't even be out of bed right now!"

"I think Mr. Tao protest too much. Mr. Padfoot had to save Mr. Tao from that idiot with the stick" Sirius said with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I'm amazed you were even able to get up at all to help him" Cologne said as she pogoed over on her cane, setting bowls of ramen in front of both of them. Sirius, Harry and Hedwig were sitting at one of the tables in the restaurant after the incident with Kuno outside.

"Hey, I saw my pup was in trouble, I wasn't about to let that boy hurt him" Sirius said, defending himself. "And just where were you young man? I was worried when they said you were missing this morning!" He added, turning on Harry.

"I went flying with Hedwig last night, it's something I've wanted to do since I first found out I could fly in my other form" Harry said, blushing as he gazed down at his breakfast. "I kinda got sidetracked by this crazy girl that lives around here then I found Ryoga later and I... sorta fell asleep."

Sirius sighed and reached over, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Just tell me before you do something like that again." He murmured into Harry's messy hair. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms back around his godfather. "... you smell like that Ryoga kid" Sirius said with a chuckle, causing Harry to sputter and blush hotly again.

"So, you took your owl out flying in her true form even after my warnings?" Cologne asked once Harry was sitting in his chair again.

"I checked the weather and made sure I was nearby her all the time" Harry said with a scowl. "She didn't get splashed at all last night, it was went we were trying to get back here, someone dumped water out of the window on top of her"

"Hmmm" Cologne watched Harry then nodded. "I suppose I can't fault you too much, you are a teenager after all and you managed to come back mostly undamaged."

"Yeah, but what was with that creep with the wooden sword?" Sirius asked, trying to get his chopsticks to work correctly. "He keep trying to impress Hedwig or something, and badly at that"

"That reminds me, what is a 'Yuki-onna?'" Harry asked, he wanted to know what Kuno was calling his own.

"It's a type of killer ghost cub." Sirius said. "Some old Japanese legend, it means 'snow woman' or something"

"I suppose your owl does look similar to a Yuki-onna, I would suggest not letting anyone see her on a snowy mountain." Cologne said with a chuckle. Shampoo came bounding in at that time, running up to Harry.

"Is true? You defeat crazy ribbon girl?" She asked, her big purple eyes looking up at Harry all starry.

"Wait, how did you hear about that?" Harry asked.

"Aiyah, is true! Shampoo found Ranma and pig boy when looking for you" Shampoo explained. "Ryoga telling Ranma how Harry defeat crazy girl Kodachi and took her ribbon."

"All I did was sorta sprinkle her with this weird dust and she fell over not moving" Harry said. "She wouldn't even know it was me, I wasn't human at the time. But I did take that ribbon thing of hers" he reached into his pocket and took out the gymnastic ribbon, laying it on the table. Shampoo laughed when she saw the ribbon, any of her rivals for her Ranma, not that she really saw Kodachi as a threat since Ranma didn't seem to want her at all, who got their asses handed to them made Shampoo feel good. It would have made her feel better if it was her that had done it but why spoil a good laugh.

* * *

Author Notes: And now the Kuno siblings have shown up. I hope I managed to nail Kuno's personaltiy and speech pattern. And we got to see even more Mew powers, the movie mews were able to make gaint bubbles that they could touch and bounce on.

(1) Ok, so over the years I've seen fan theories that Ryoga may be part demon, it's something I've always believed as well. Ryoga also looks like another one of Rumiko Takahashi characters Koga (Kouga?) from Inuyasha so I've always thought they could be related. I'm not saying Ryoga is Koga's grandson or anything but Ryoga could have some wolf demon in him which is the case here. Ryoga just reminds me of a wolf. I want to let him have his wolf Animagus but at the same time I'm not sure if it would wolf with him cursed like he is.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lost Friend By: USA Tiger

Chapter 9

In a couple of days, Sirius had his strength back and had taken to following Harry around when the boy explored Nerima and went to look for Ryoga. But today, Harry had a different plan in mind. Now that Sirius was better, Harry planed on heading for Mahou Village with was Tokyo s main wizarding community.

"It's great Sirius, you can get a new wand while you're there" Harry said as he guided his godfather toward Nerima's entrance to the village. Sirius yipped and barked happily while Hedwig followed behind her master on the other side. Harry rounded the corner that lead to the shopping center the entrance was in and ran smack into a warm body. 'Not again!' Harry thought as he stumbled backwards, he always seemed to be running into people since he got here.

"Whoa Harry-chan" Ryoga's familiar voice said as strong arms darted out and caught Harry before he fell. Harry blushed slightly as he wrapped his hands around Ryoga's muscular arms.

"Sorry" Harry said as he was set back on his feet. "We're heading to Mahou Village"

"What's Mahou Village?" someone asked from behind Ryoga. Ryoga scowled and turned around to face Ranma.

"That is none of your business" The lost boy growled. Ranma rolled his eyes and hopped down from the wall he had been walking on. He had been heading for the shopping center when he caught site of Ryoga with Harry and now he wanted to know what was going on.

"It's just the magic community Ranma" Harry explained. Ranma perked up, he was always looking for anything he could to cure his curse.

"So where is it?" He asked, making Ryoga scowl again.

"You are not going" Ryoga said, leaning close so Ranma was the only one to hear him. "You're a muggle not a wizard; you don't have any reason to go"

"Oh come on P-chan, what harm is it gonna do?" Ranma asked. Ryoga sighed, with Ranma there was always some sort of trouble.

"If he follows us, that is his own business" Harry said, grabbing Ryoga's name and pulling the older boy toward the portal that lead to Yummei Lane in Mahou Village. Ryoga blushed and gave a goofy grin as the smaller boy pulled him along, ignoring the smirk on Ranma's face or the laughing bark from Sirius as they followed as well along side Hedwig.

* * *

"Wow" Ranma said in surprise as he looked out across Yummei Lane. He looked out with wide eyes at everything until Ryoga slapped him on the back of the head.

"Stop making it obvious that you're a muggle" Ryoga hissed while Ranma glared at him, rubbing at where he was slapped.

"Alright already" Ranma said, following behind the group. Sirius had changed back into human from since he wasn't a wanted criminal here. They were heading to the goblin bank Gringotts, Sirius needed to inform his accountant in Britain he was still alive. "So what are those little ugly guys?" Ranma asked when they passed the front doors, looking back at the goblin guards.

"They're goblins Ranma" Ryoga said as he shook his head. "Don't insult them like that, they run the banks and they are very proud warriors. I don't need you starting a war with them just becuase your rude"

"I need to get in touch with my bank manager in England" Sirius told one of the tellers.

"Name?" The teller asked.

"Sirius Black" The teller motioned for an underling goblin to come over after he looked up the man's name.

"Take Black-sama to the communication room and contact Gringotts in Diagon Ally" Sirius was lead away. "Name?"

"Harry Potter, I need to go to my vault please" Harry said as he handed over his key. The goblin teller looked at the key then handed it back.

"Bloodsnout will take you" the goblin said as he waved another underling over. The three teens and owl-turned-human were lead to the carts, Ranma giving it a wary look.

"We're suppose to ride that thing?" He asked as the others climbed into the cart.

"Yep." Harry said, he loved riding the vault carts; it was like riding a roller coaster. "Just hang on, the goblins only go one speed and that's fast!" Ranma frowned and got in, giving a yell as the cart took off at breakneck speed, clinging to the side of the cart.

After the shock wore off, Ranma was able to enjoy the ride down to Harry's vault. Once they stopped, Harry jumped out and waited for the goblin to open the door. Ranma followed behind and whistled as he saw all the gold in Harry's vault.

"Wow, if Nabiki knew about this, I think she would faint in shock" Ranma said as he looked around. "Word of advice, don't tell her your loaded. She'll try to scam you for every coin. Geez, I think you're richer than Kuno"

"Hmm, this is just my Japan vault. The goblins told me I have vaults like this all over the world with the bulk in England. That's where my family vaults are" Harry explained as he finished and headed for the cart. "Kuno is the one with the sword right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ranma asked as he followed.

"I ran into him the other day, he was proclaiming love for my owl then Sirius took him out as Padfoot" Harry said with a grin.

"Kuno is an idiot" Ranma said while Ryoga nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in the lobby Sirius was waiting for them by the doors.

"Ready then cub?" He asked grinning as Harry nodded.

"They know your alive back home?" Harry asked.

"The goblins do, we can wait to tell the order" Sirius said. "Come on, let s find a wand shop, I can finally get a new wand!"

Sirius happily bounded out into the street, looking for a place that sold wands.

"Is he always like this?" Ranma asked, remembering how the man had called his girl form cute before.

"Yeah, Siri is a prankster, he's like a big kid sometimes" Harry agreed. "Come on, let s follow him before he gets himself into trouble." He grabbed Ryoga's hand as he took off after his godfather. Ranma followed at a more sedated pace with Hedwig a step behind him.

Sirius found a store that sold wands down the street, eagerly talking to the owner.

"Ahhh, Hibiki-san!" The man said as he saw Ryoga. "Sakura wood and crushed dragon scale, ne?"

"Hai Shijo-san" Ryoga said. Taro Shijo was a wand maker as famous as Garrick Ollivander who worked out of Japan. The man was part demon, his demon blood stronger than Ryoga's, with allowed him to work with the woods and cores of wands.

"So Black-san. You said you which to find a new wand?" Taro said as he turned back to Sirius. "Come inside my store then, I will find you a match. What was the wood and core of your last wand? It will help narrow down what I should look for."

"8'3 inches of dogwood and a hair of a grim" Sirius said. "My parents made me go to the wand shop in Knockturn Alley."

"Hmm... let s see then" Taro looked over the row of boxes and took on off the shelf. "Here, this one is oak and grim" he handed it to Sirius who gave it a wave. It was snatched out of his hand and replaced by another after a lamp exploded, making Ranma who was standing next to it jump out of the way. Sirius when through a number of wands until he finally found the right one. "Ah, another dogwood but this one has the hair of a class A dog demon. Very rare, there isn't many dog demons left." Sirius grinned; he could have sworn the wand felt better than his old one did.

"Anyone else getting a wand today?" Taro asked, looking at the young woman and two other teens.

"Sir... could you check and see if Hedwig is able to use a wand?" Harry asked, pulling Hedwig to the front.

"Hmmm... there is a cloak of some sort of magic around here... Hibiki-san and the other boy have it too but it is muted"

"I bet that's the Jusenkyo curse" Ranma said since that was the only thing the three of them had in common.

"Jusenkyo... ah! You two are part of the Nerima shape shifting group" Taro said with a nod. "Well the magic is active around her, so what was she before?"

"She's my owl" Harry admitted. "We thought she might be able to use magic as a human"

"Well let's use a test wand and see if she can make it spark" Taro said, going over to his desk and take out a box. He opened it as he walked over, holding the box out to Hedwig. "Just pick up the wand dear, it will let out sparks if you have any magic" Hedwig did as instructed, taking the simple looking wand out. As she held it, white and black sparks showered from the end.

"Ah, excellent! Yes, your owl has a strong magical core" Taro said with a nod. "I will be able to fit her with a wand if you wish. And you young sir? Are you here to test it as well?"

"I don't think it will work for him" Ryoga said with a shake of his head. Ranma rolled his eyes and grabbed the test wand. Ryoga was shocked when a few of tiny weak looking colorless sparks came out of the wand.

"Hmmm... I'm sorry sir, but your core is too weak." Taro said as he took the wand from Ranma. "It's not even enough to be a Hedge-wizard"

"Wait... so I'm a wizard guy like these two?" Ranma asked, pointing at Ryoga and Harry. Taro shook his head.

"No, like I said, your magic is too weak to use any sort of spells which classifies you as a squib. You will be able to get past muggle repelling wards but otherwise you are the same as a muggle"

* * *

"So that's why you got past my ward that day" Harry said as they sat outside at a small cafe on another street in Mahou Village. Hedwig was on his right side, looking in wonder at the wand she retrieved. It was a maple wood with a feather of a white griffin as a core, she would be able to use spells like her master now! "I was worried I didn't cast it right"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really change anything" Ranma pointed out. "I still can't use magic like Ryoga so he'll beat me there"

"Magic isn't everything Ranma" Ryoga said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm still not going to turn my wand on you"

"I still don't understand though, just what is a squib?" Ranma asked.

"A squib is a child that is born to magical parents but can't use magic themselves" Sirius said. "You have only a little bit of magic but it's nowhere near enough to use any spells. See you have muggles who don't have any magic, then squibs who have only a tiny bit but are pretty much on the same level as muggles. Then you have Hedge-wizards and witches who can use magic but only a few low level spells. Then you have witches and wizards like us"

"But my Pop doesn't have any magic and I don't think my Mom does either" Ranma pointed out.

"Well you could be from a squib line then. If you trace back your bloodline, one of your ancestors was magical. If could very well be your future kids or grandkids could be the witches or wizards" Sirius said then turned to Harry. "So what else do we need to do Pup?"

"I need a new trunk. Either just one for Hedwig or one big enough to hold both of our stuff. I should really get her some robes too" Harry said then sighed. "I should find way to contact Professor Dumbledore too. I'm having fun here but pretty soon I've got to go back"

"Well lets go see about that trunk and worry about the other thing later" Sirius said as they stood. As they walked down the street, they passed a pet stop. Hedwig stopped and looked through the window, tugging on Harry's arm.

"What is it girl?" Harry asked.

"Looks like she wants to go in here." Sirius said. "Why don't you three head on down, I'll see what it is Hedwig wants here" He offered. Harry hesitated for a moment then nodded his head, leaving with Ryoga and Ranma. Hedwig grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him into the store. Sirius thought for a moment that she might want some owl treats for herself, but instead she went straight to the back where the owls were.

Hedwig knew she couldn't stay in her true form, it was too dangerous for her to fly on her own so she could no longer deliver mail for her wizard. So her Harry-hatchling needed a new owl and Hedwig was determine to find one that would be as loyal and hardworking as she! She might be human now but she could still understand her fellow owls and as she made owl barking, chirping and hooting noises, they understood her as well.

One by one Hedwig questioned and studied the other owls, Sirius watching in amazement. Finally Hedwig stopped in front of a black and white owl that was a little smaller than Hedwig's owl from. The owl on the perch seemed to have more black in its coloring and its face resembled a tawny owl. It had dark eyes which seemed to study Hedwig as much as she studied it in return.

Finally the owl fluttered down and rested on Hedwig's shoulder. The owl, which was a he, agreed to be this strange human owl new post owl for her human master.

~Ah! I see you chose one of our Ural Owls~ The shop keeper said in Japanese while smiling.

"I don't suppose you speak English" Sirius said as he and Hedwig approached the counter.

"Hai Sir. Now, will you be needing a perch or food for the owl?" The shop keeper said as he moved the owl from Hedwig's shoulder to a waiting cage.

"Err, I think we're good on a perch but extra food wouldn't go to waste" Sirius said. The keeper nodded and made up a bag of treats as well, ringing it all up. Sirius paid for the owl and food then left the store with Hedwig who was holding the cage. "Um Hedwig, why did you buy an owl?"

"Owl for master Harry" Hedwig said. "Master Harry need new owl to carry post. Can't anymore, must trust new owl"

* * *

Sirius and Hedwig found the three teenage boys at the luggage shop. Ranma was leaning against a wall while Ryoga helped Harry to pick out a new trunk.

"We're back" Sirius said in a sing-song voice. Harry looked up and grinned before noticing the cage Hedwig was holding.

"What's that?" He asked. Hedwig held out the cage to her wizard.

"New owl for master" Hedwig said. The Ural owl chirped and bobbed his head. "New owl say be loyal to Master Harry, all mail safe with him"

"Oh Hedwig... I wasn't going to replace you" Harry said as he took the cage. Hedwig just shook her head.

"Master Harry need owl. Cannot be Master's owl now" Hedwig said.

"Well, if you're sure..." Harry said slowly, Hedwig nodded to show that she was sure. Harry lifted up the cage so he could look at his new owl. The owl was very handsome and looked back at Harry with as much as intelligent as Hedwig. "What kind of owl is he?"

"That's an Ural Owl" Ryoga said, leaning closer to look at the owl too. Harry smiled; he was going to have to find a good name for his new pet.

* * *

That evening Ranma headed back to the Tendo Dojo. His mind was still on what had happen in the wand shop and what had been revealed to him. Now he wondered, did either of his parents know? He never seen Genma or Nodoka use magic, and he was pretty sure he would notice Genma using magic spells to make his life easier as lazy as Genma was.

~Taidaima~ He said as he entered the dojo, smiling slightly as he heard Kasumi answer with 'Okaeri Nasai!' Ranma wondered into the living room where his father Genma was playing Shogi once again with Soun Tendo and his mother Nodoka was sitting nearby. His mother was living with them at the Tendo Dojo after her house was destroyed by the others looking for a ring that didn't even exist and now were waiting for the house to be rebuilt.

Ranma sat down, looking at both of his parents again, wondering how to approach the subject.

~Hey Mom, Pop, do you know what a squib is?~ He asked watching as Genma turned and gave him a confused look.

~What are you talking about boy?~ He asked in a confused tone, telling Ranma that his dad didn't know a thing. While Genma was distracted, Soun cheated and moved pieces around on the board. Ranma noticed that his mother stiffened at the word, gripping her sword that she always carried around tightly.

~It is nothing husband, go back to your game~ Nodoka said as she stood. ~Follow me Ranma~ She lead Ranma out to the dojo, facing her son once they were alone. ~Where did you hear that word?~

~So you do know what it is!~ Ranma said. Nodoka nodded slowly then sighed, sitting down and motioning for Ranma to sit down before her.

~Ranma, you and I are descended from a family of magic users. Your grandfather is a wizard but when it came time for me to begin my lessons in magic, it was discovered that I had none~ Nodoka explained. ~Your grandfather was very disappointed that I turned out to be a squib and sent me away. He did not disown me but at the same time he wanted nothing to do with me. This is why I have not spoken about my family at all. Once I married your father, I have not spoken to any of my family at all. Father hoped that I would marry a wizard of his choosing so magic would be introduced back into our bloodline but instead I married your father.

~The last time I spoke to your grandfather was when he requested that you be tested to see if you could wield magic.~

~And I fail there cause I don't have any~ Ranma said.

~You showed a little more magic than I did but you are still classified as a squib.~ Nodoka said. ~So I decided since you cannot learn any magic, I would allow Genma to take you on that trice damned training trip so at least you would have something. Ranma, how did you learn that you learn about all this?~

~My friend Ryoga and his little friend Harry are both wizards. I tagged along as they went to some little wizard village~ Ranma explained. ~Harry's owl was cursed at Jusenkyo and he wanted to see if she could use magic as a human. That wand maker guy said I could use the test wand too~

~I see~ Nodoka said with a sigh. She hadn't wanted to burden Ranma with knowledge of the wizarding world since he could never be fully apart of it. It seemed destiny had other ideas, not only was her son cursed but he found and knew people who could use magic. ~I gather up our family history then. Since you know about magic, it is only fair that you know about our bloodline.~ (1)

* * *

Harry was finishing up a letter for Dumbledore, his summer was coming close to ending, his birthday in a couple of days and it was time to let his Headmaster know where he was. His new owl Isamu, whose name he found in Japanese names and meant 'courage', was sitting on the back of the chair next to him, waiting for his master to finish.

Harry sighed as he finished and signed his name; a large part of him wasn't ready to go back to England.

"Alright Isamu, take this to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts" He said as he tied the letter to Isamu's leg then carried his owl outside. "Just be careful getting there and... and take your time too" He said, petting the Ural owl's chest feathers. Isamu hooted and bobbed his head, nipping at Harry's fingers gently before taking off into the air, heading west toward his designation. Harry watched Isamu leave until the owl was a speck in the sky.

"It'll be ok pup" Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around his godson from behind and rested his chin on Harry's head. "I'll make sure you're prepared for all those bastards, they won't know what hit them"

"Thanks Siri" Harry said with a slight smile.

"Come on, it's chilly out here and that crone with the stick said she wants to give you another potion lesson" Harry laughed softly and pulled away from Sirius.

"If it wasn't for that 'crone' as you call her, you wouldn't be here" Harry pointed out then ran inside, Cologne had taken it on herself to properly teach him potions. The Amazon elder was a hard task master but she was loads better than Snape. With her, Harry actually learned something and learned to enjoy to make potions, rekindling the interest he had in them when he first rejoined the wizarding world. Snape managed to kill that interest when the man picked on him and refused to teach like a real teacher.

Inside Cologne was setting up a cauldron and several ingredients on the table for her lesson with Harry. She had finally found away to make Harry apart of the tribe without somehow getting him to marry one of the girls of the tribe. It was a little rule that wasn't used on outsiders very often that read that if an tribe member took an outsider as an apprentice then that person became a part of the tribe.

Cologne had noticed that Harry had a bit of a gift with potions once he was properly taught and Cologne had no one to pass her craft on to since her daughter passed away. Her grandson Poe had no skill for it; he was better finding and gather ingredients. Then there was her great granddaughter Shampoo who like her father had no head for potions, her strength was as a warrior and using Shiatsu techniques.

So finding that with proper training Harry had a way with Potions Cologne snapped the chance up to make the young wizard her apprentice in potion making.

"I'm here elder" Harry said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Good" Cologne said with a smile. "Let s start shall we?"

* * *

Ryoga ran his hand through his hair as he tried to come up with a gift to give Harry for his friend s upcoming birthday. Sirius had cheerfully mentioned a couple of days ago when Ryoga last saw everyone that Harry's birthday was on July 31st, which was in a couple of days from now. Ryoga felt that he had to come up with a perfect gift for the younger teen, but what?

'It has to be special' Ryoga thought, wondering a outdoor market he found himself in. Ryoga still wasn't completely sure just what he felt for Harry, he felt closer to the younger wizard that most everyone he knew in Nerima, but he was so unlucky in love he didn't want to jump on the bandwagon that he... he might be falling in love with Harry. He didn't want to break his own heart again.

"Are you looking for something special dear?" An older woman asked from a stall.

"Oh... yeah... I'm looking for something my friend's birthday" Ryoga said coming closer to the stall to look at what the woman had.

"Well have a look at my wares, perhaps what you are looking for is here" The woman said, waving her hand over her wares. "Perhaps a necklace, I have many with protective charms on them."

"Charms?" Ryoga asked a bit startled, looking up at the woman.

"Come now dear, you wouldn't have even noticed me and my stall if you were not a wizard" The woman said with a soft chuckle. "It's warded so only magic users can see it. Now, what is your friend like?"

"Well... he likes to fly and he's good at defensive magic" Ryoga said slowly.

"Hmm, a fan of Quidditch is he?" The woman asked, digging out a box. "I have a few charms that are shaped like Quidditch equipment." Box was offered to Ryoga after the lid was taken off. Ryoga took it and started to sort through the charms.

Ryoga happened apon a charm that was shaped like a Snitch that was black with a amber stone in the middle while the wings were red with specks of gold. The middle reminded him of her personal colors of black and yellow while the wings reminded him of Harry who he knew was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

"You said these had charms set to them" Ryoga said as he held up the Snitch charm.

"All the ones in the box haven't been set with charms yet, but for a small fee, I can set one of your choices" The woman offered. Ryoga thought it over; Harry had a lot of people after him back in England and at his school but Harry mentioned that his biggest worry was the link between him and his enemy Voldemort's minds.

"Can you set use a charm that could protect a person's mind from others? Like a portable occlumency shield?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes, but it will only shield some attacks, high level legilimency or telepathy will still get through" The woman said. Ryoga figured it was better than no shields at all and told her he wanted that and paid for the charm and the shield that was set to it. After selecting a chain for the Snitch charm, it was gift wrapped and Ryoga was on his way again, hoping he would make it back to Nerima by Harry's birthday.

* * *

(Kuno and Nabiki are speaking in Japanese here)

Nabiki gleefully dig into the ice cream Sunday she got Kuno to buy her, the other teen was such an easy sap.

"hmm" She licked her lips then picked up the envelope on the chair next to her. "There you go Kuno-baby, fresh new photo of your 'loves'." Kuno eagerly opened the envelope for the photos that he paid an arm and a leg for. He flipped through them, yes very lovely photo's of Akane Tendo and of the spiritated Pig-tailed girl but Kuno wished Nabiki had gotten some of his new love as well, causing him to sigh in a melancholy way.

"What, don't like the photos?" Nabiki asked confused.

"These photos of the lively Akane Tendo and the fiery Pig-tail girl is wonderful" Kuno assured her. "I wish that douth had also gotten some of my snowy goddess"

Nabiki blinked at Kuno, slowly lowering the spoon from her mouth.

"Your who?" She asked as she had no idea who Kuno was speaking of.

"The snow goddess." Kuno repeated, holding up a trembling fisted hand as he spoke about the pale girl from the other day. "Hair and skin as white as snow, her eyes were like gold. She must have come from the mountain tops to seek my help from the black demon dog that pelages her"

"Oh her" Nabiki said, her mind racing. She had no idea who the hell Kuno was talking about but with her contacts she sure she could find whoever this girl was and get a few pictures, meaning she would make more money off of the idiot across from her. "Give me a few days and I'll have your photos, I didn't know you had a thing for her"

"Thank you Nabiki Tendo" Kuno said as he stood, taking his photos of Akane and Ranma with him. Nabiki waved as he left then turned to the next table where one of her loyal lackeys waited.

"Who the hell is he talking about?" She asked.

"Not sure boss, but there's a rumor that there's this new girl staying at the Amazon's restaurant, I heard one of the guys in class talking about her after he ate there the other day" The girl said. "Her and this foreigner boy who's been there for the last few weeks, he's been hanging out with that cute bandanna boy that's always fighting with Ranma"

"Hmm" Nabiki tapped her chin; she guesses she was going to have to pay a visit to Nekohanten. She couldn't believe she missed something like some new boy hanging out with Ryoga as much as the lost boy ended up in their home. She now vaguely remembered catching Akane and Ranma something about a new kid, but they always clamed up when she entered the room. 'Oh ho, so those two have been keeping a secret from me. Well, I'll find out sooner or later'

"Go see what you can find out about the two then" Nabiki told her lackey as she turned back to her Sunday, no reason to let her treat go to waste.

"Yes boss!" The girl said as she ran out of the ice cream shoppe.

* * *

(and now "talk" is back to English)

"So where are we going?" Harry asked as he and Ryoga headed for the train station.

"I thought... you might to come over to my home" Ryoga said. "Meet my family."

"I love too" Harry said with a bright smile. "Your parent's won't mind?"

"Err... I'm not sure if my Kasan and Tousan will be there, they have the same problem I have" Ryoga admitted. He told him which district he lived in at the ticket booth, letting Harry get the tickets. Once they were sitting across from each other on the train did they continue their conversation.

"Both of your parents get lost like you do?" Harry asked softly. Ryoga nodded sadly.

"Both Kasan and Tousan were born into the Hibiki clan, just from two different branches. They are very distance cousin" He admitted. "Kasan's branch is full of witches and wizards while Tousan is from a non magic branch but descended from wolf demons."

"Do you get to see your Mum and Dad at all?" Harry asked.

"I see my Kasan every now and then, she tries to best to be a good mother, and she always leaves me something to eat when she does make it home. It's just always spoiled when I find my house." Ryoga explained. "I haven't seen Tousan in years but I talk to him on the phone a lot. Mostly it just my dogs that live at home. Checkers has taken care of the house since I got her 5 years ago, she a very smart dog" Ryoga smiled proudly as he talked about his beloved pet.

"Well I look forward to meeting you family" Harry assured Ryoga. The two young wizards talked about this and that as they rode the train until they reached the right station. Ryoga told Harry his address and let the younger boy lead him home. The lost boy smiled when they came up on his house, he didn't see it often but it was a warm feeling when he did make it home.

"Taidaima!" Ryoga called as he open the door, listening for an answering call of which there was none. Ryoga sighed sadly; he hoped his mother would have at least been home.

"Awoo!"  
"Awwoo!" two big dogs came bounding out of the other room, barking happily as they tackled Ryoga and knocked him to the ground, making the teen laugh as they bathed his face in doggy kisses. Right behind them was a litter of wiggling yapping puppies who dog-piled the boy.

"Hahahaha! Checkers, Shirokuro stop!" Ryoga said between his laughter, petting both of the adult dogs. (2)

Finally both dogs pulled back from Ryoga who sat up and petted each. The puppies tumbled into Ryoga's lap and ran around him happily.

"Harry, this is Checkers and Shirokuro Hibiki" Ryoga said proudly as he stood up, placing a hand on each dogs head. Harry looked curious at the dogs; both had a unique coat pattern, black on one side and white on the other with a perfect split down the middle. The one Ryoga introduced as Checkers was black on the left side and white on the right while the other dog Shirokuro was the first dog's mirror, black on the right and white on the left.

"Please to meet you both" Harry said, laughing as they both offered a paw to shake.

"Checkers has been my dog for 5 years now, I adopted her as a puppy." Ryoga explained as he started taking down the traps his mother left behind. "Shirokuro I met a couple of months ago, he's a ninja dog that ran away from his village and we saved each other s lives and I gave him a home."

"So these are their puppies?" Harry guessed, each of the puppies had a coloring and coat pattern like the adults.

"No, Checkers already had her puppies before I brought Shirokuro home." Ryoga admitted, leading Harry into the kitchen. On the counter was a moldy sandwich left behind by Ryoga's mother which he threw away in the trash. "Both Checkers and Shirokuro get along really well and he takes care of the puppies like they are his"

"Well I can tell they love you" Harry said, grinning at the adoring look both dogs gave Ryoga.

"My mom is glad for Shirokuro; he helps keep the house safe with the ninja skills he learned at his village." Ryoga said.

"I've never heard of a dog able to fight like a Ninja" Harry said.

"They train dogs in the art of 'Ninken' at Sarugakrue Village, it means ninja dog. Shirokuro is a very good fighter. Checkers on the other hand does things like keep the house clean" Ryoga scratched Checkers behind the ear who panted happily.

Both teens looked up as they heard the front door open and close followed by a woman's voice calling out "Taidaima" Ryoga's green eyes lit up and he ran into the entry way. Harry following behind him.

"Kasan!" Ryoga yelled happily, Harry watching as the older boy swept up a petite woman into a hug.

~Oh Ryoga-chan, I am so glad you are home son~ Ryoga's mother said with a happy smile of her own. She shared a few looks with her son; Ryoga had her nose and round face. Ryoga also had her green eyes, which were currently bright green. Ryoga's mother noticed Harry standing in the doorway. ~Oh? Who's your friend Ryoga?~

"Kasan, this is my friend Harry Potter" Ryoga said as switch back to English and set his mother back on the floor. "Harry, this is my Kasan"

"Harry Potter? England's 'Boy-who-lived'?" Ryoga's mother said surprised, making Harry blink in response.

"You know of me?" He asked.

"I've gotten lost in England a few times over the years" The woman admitted. "I believed you by the way, when you said that dark wizard was back."

"Thank you Mrs. Hibiki, not many people did. But now everyone knows Voldemort is back." Harry said. Ryoga's mother smiled, she could hear the gratefulness in the boy's voice and couldn't blame him, the few times she was in England's wizarding world she heard and read what people were saying about the poor boy last year.

"Just call me Ayako" Ayako said, heading for the kitchen. "I think I'll start dinner" Ryoga grinned, he missed his mother's cooking. Checkers followed Ayako into the kitchen to keep her from getting lost.

"Kasan's cooking is great." Ryoga said as he followed Harry back into the living room. "Kasumi's cooking is great too but Kasan knows how to make dishes all over the world."

"I can't wait to taste it then" Harry said, he liked to see Ryoga so happy about seeing his mother. He was sure if it was his own mother Lily he would be the same.

"Harry... I know it's not quite your birthday yet... but I got something for you" Ryoga said, looking down bashful as he dug into his pocket and took out a little box. He held it out to Harry who slowly took it, his birthday was the next day not that he really planed on doing much. Harry opened the box, his green eyes lighting up.

"Oh wow, Ryoga this is great!" Harry said as he pulled the necklace out of the box and held it up in front of him, admiring the Snitch charm. Ryoga's face lit up, Harry seemed to really like his gift.

"It has a charm on it to, it'll protect your mind against everything but high level legilimency and telepathy" Ryoga explained. Harry smiled, it may not do anything against Voldemort's connection but at least someone was trying to help him protect his mind. Harry pulled the chain over his head, the Snitch charm resting against his chest, then looked up at Ryoga with a bright smile which Ryoga returned. Ayako smiled as she watched the two boys, she was glad to see Ryoga happy. He reminded her of his father Ryoichi, acting the same way when they met and fell in love. She could see Ryoga well on his way to falling in love with the other boy.

~Just like his father, hmm Checkers?~ Ayako said softly to the dog at her feet. ~I think Harry will be my son-in-law one day~

"Awooo" Checkers said softly, nodding her head in agreement. Ayako chuckled softly and turned back to finish cooking.

* * *

Nabiki yawned as she sat at the cafe across from the Nekohanten, absently stirring her drink with the straw. Her minion confirmed that there was a white hair girl living at the Amazon's place and how the middle Tendo daughter was camping outside of the Nekohanten waiting for her own glance of Kuno's new 'love'. She had her camera nearby so she could get the photos to sell the idiot.

Nabiki didn't want to go into the Nekohanten itself incase this girl was an Amazon and didn't want Cologne in her face over taking photos of one of her villagers. The girl glanced at the Nekohanten when she heard barking, the front door opened and a large black dog ran out followed by a pretty young woman with white hair.

'Well I'll give Kuno this, she is pretty' Nabiki thought as she grabbed her camera and started to take pictures. 'Didn't know he was into older women' A she snapped photo after photo of Hedwig, Nabiki never noticed the dog had moved away.

"AHHH!" Nabiki yelled as something wet and cold pressed into the small of her back, jumpping up and turning to see the large dog that had come out with Hedwig. Padfoot barked and lowered his front end to the ground while his rear end wiggled as his tail wagged. ~Go away mutt~ Nabiki said, shooing Padfoot away with a hand. He barked again as he pressed his head into Nabiki's lap. She rolled her eyes, putting her camera to the side and grabbing a piece of cake off of her plate she had been snacking on. While she was distracted, Padfoot grabbed the camera by the strap and ran off with it.

~Here, take the cake and...~ Nabiki blinked as she turned back and saw that the dog was gone. ~Huh... stupid dog~ she muttered to herself with a shrug as she popped the cake piece into her mouth and turned back to the Nekohanten, Hedwig was still outside so she could get a few more photos for Kuno. Nabiki's hands patted around on the table trying to find her camera. She blinked and turned her head, her camera was gone.

Across the street, Sirius snickered as he tossed the camera up and down in his hand. He didn't know what the girl was doing taking photos of Hedwig but she wasn't getting them now. He watched with amusement as Nabiki franticly looked for her camera then pointed his wand at the object; transfiguring the camera into a stuff dog, maybe his pup would like a new toy.

* * *

Albus sighed softly as he put another piece of paperwork to the side. His mind just wasn't on anything but on poor Harry. He felt he had failed the boy somehow and didn't know how to find the Potter heir. Every spell he used couldn't locate Harry and even Fawkes was lost on where Harry had gone. Tomorrow was the boy's birthday, by now the wards would have been charged enough so Harry could spend the rest of his summer holidays with the Weasleys. The already weak blood wards had failed without Harry there, part of which Albus was happy about. Not about the wards falling but that Harry wouldn't be returning to the Dursleys. He had know that Harry hadn't had the *best* life there, but he had hope that Petunia had some sort of affection for her sister's side, alas this wasn't the case.

On top of everything else, Albus missed his chance to convince Horace to return to teaching at Hogwarts, the man had already moved from his hiding spot and it had taken Albus forever to find him in the first place! Albus had planned on using Harry's fame to entice Horace; he needed his old friend there to help Harry learn about the Horcuxes. Now he was going to either have to tell Severus that he was going to have to continue teaching Potions this year and find a new DADA teacher or find someone else to teach Potions. He sighed again, reaching up to rub his forehead with his good hand.

*tap tap* Albus looked up wearily and glanced over at the window. His heart sped up as he saw a black and white owl in the window, thinking that it was Harry's owl Hedwig, the headmaster jumped up and opened the window to let the owl in. Once Albus got a good look at the owl that landed on his desk, he sighed in disappointment, it wasn't Hedwig. This owl was a little smaller that the Snowy owl and looked a bit like a black and white Tawny owl.

"Well, I wonder who you belong too" Albus said as he sat down and offered the owl a few treats. The owl hooted and held out his leg for the man to take the letter from him. Albus opened the letter and sighed again, this time in relief, it was Harry's handwriting.

'Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I'm sorry that I disappeared from the Dursleys, I teleported from the house by accident, I'll explain how I did that when you come and get me. I'm safe and currently in Japan, I'm staying at a place called the Nekohanten in Nerima. When you come, I have a couple of surprises

Harry Potter

P.S. This is my new owl Isamu, please bring him back with you'

"Thank Merlin" Albus said as he put the letter down, he was glad to hear Harry was safe and is sounded like he was well. He chuckled softly as he realized he was right, Harry ended up in Japan.

"I think we should head to Grimmauld Place old friend" He said to Fawkes as he got up, offering his arm to Isamu. The Ural owl climbed onto the offered limb with a tired hoot. Fawkes trilled loudly and flew over to Albus, landed on the man's shoulder. With a musical trill, Fawkes fire-flashed all of them over to the Black ancestral home. Once in the house, Albus walked over to the kitchen. At the table was a ragger looking Remus.

"Albus" Remus greeted, looking up at his old headmaster hopefully.

"I've just received word from young Mr. Potter" Albus said with a twinkle, which had been missing the last few weeks, in his blue eyes.

"Really? Is the cub alright?" Remus asked as he stood up. "Where is he?"

"It seems young Harry has find himself in Japan, in someplace called Nerima." Albus explained. "This handsome fellow should be able to leave us to Harry once we are in Japan" He said as he nodded to Isamu on his arm.

"Well what are we waiting on, let s go get my cub!" Remus said.

"In a few hours, it is nighttime in Japan now" Albus said. "Mr. Potter can wait until then, he seems safe enough from his letter. I suggest you get some sleep before we leave for Japan, you look like you could need it" he suggested as Remus looked very tired. Remus sighed but nodded his head, he was dead on his feet having been up for days at a time worrying about his pack's cub. A few hours sleep would do him good now that he knew Harry was alive and where he was.

* * *

Author note: So we're finally heading for the last stretch of Harry's time in Nerima, soon it will be back to Hogwarts for the school year.

(1) So Ranma is a 2nd generation squib on his mother's side, it's the reason he got past Harry's Muggle repelling wards back in chapter 5 since I believe squibs can't be completely magic less otherwise Filch couldn't work as the caretaker at Hogwarts, it would just look like a crumbling castle to him if he had no magic as all. Ranma won't be able to use magic but at the same time, he won't have a problem with being able to go to Hogwarts either.

(2) Ok let me explain before the Ranma 1/2 fanatics lynch me. In the manga Ryoga has a girl dog named Shirokuro (or as she's called in this fic by her English name 'Checkers') and I knew the dog was in the anime but I didn't know until I looked it up that Shirokuro in the anime is a boy dog. The girl Shirokuro is the Hibiki family dog and has a litter of I think about 5 puppies while the boy Shirokuro is from a village of ninjas and becomes Ryoga's dog after he runs away from his village. I also noticed that the manga and anime versions mirror each other in color. Both are black and white with the colors split down the middle but the manga girl Shirokuro is black on the left and white on the right. The anime boy Shirokuro on the other hand is black on the right and white on the left.

So they are two different dogs really. And since I base my fic off of both the anime and manga for the Ranma 1/2 part, I decided to use both versions as Ryoga's pets. So the manga version is called Checkers here and the anima version is called Shirokuro.

Next, I am looking for someone to beta this story. And I drew a cute little piece of fanart of Ryoga as P-chan with Harry in his Tepig form. The link will be in my profile if you re reading this on ff dot net.

Otherwise here's the link - art/Snout-Kiss-372100565


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lost Friend By: USA Tiger

Author note: This chapter is deicated to reviewer valor of the twilight lord who came up with the idea for Ranma.

Chapter 10

Early the next day, Albus returned to Grimmauld Place armed with an international portkey and Isamu the owl. Also with him was Severus who had been informed that young Harry had been found. The man had plenty to say about Harry, none of it nice which was not a big surprise.

"Ah Remus, ready to go?" Albus said as he entered the kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table once again, looking much more rested than he had the night before.

"Yes... are you joining us Severus?" Remus asked as he noticed the black clad wizard behind the headmaster.

"Someone has to make sure that idiot boy has not gotten himself hurt" Severus said dryly. "Who knows what that attention seeking brat has gotten himself into"

"Now Severus" Albus said warningly. "Let's give Harry a chance to explain what happen" Severus gave Albus a look then sniffed softly, turning his head away. Albus removed his wand from its holster, turning his attention back to Remus. "Can you speak Japanese Remus?"

"No, I never learned" The werewolf said with a shake of his head. Albus nodded his head and cast a translation spell on the younger wizard. Both Albus and Severus did speak Japanese and did not need the charm. The elderly wizard returned his wand to the holster and held out the portkey with his one good hand. "Now if you would each take a hold of the portkey"

Severus and Remus grabbed a hold of the colorful sock while Isamu fluttered down to dig a talon into the sock as well.

"And 3...2...1..." Albus counted down, all three men feeling the hook behind their navels as the portkey whisked them off to the central Gringotts bank in Japan.

* * *

~Excuse me, I don't suppose you can direct us to the Nekohanten I believed it's called?~ Albus asked a local of Nerima. After arriving in Mahou Village, the trio of men was pointed to the exit to the Nerima district. Isamu had taken off as soon as they were outside before anyone had a chance to tag the owl with a tracing charm.

~Just go down this street and take a left. You can't miss it.~ The young man said, not even blinking at the very strange site of Dumbledore's colorful robes. Albus thanked the man and lead the way toward the Amazon's restaurant.

Cologne looked up from cleaning tables as the bell rang over the door. The only bad thing about Mousse being banished back to Joketsuzoku was that he wasn't there to clean up, leaving the duty to her, Poe and Shampoo. The Amazon elder looked at the three men that entered the Nekohanten, the oldest man chi was beaming brightly and his way of dressing was an eye sore. The man on his left chi was darker with a black spot on his left arm while the man on the left had a mangled almost sickly looking chi as if cursed.

~Welcome to the Nekohanten~ Cologne said as she pogoed over on her staff. ~If you gentlemen will take a seat, I will bring you your menus~

~Actually, we are here to see a Mr. Harry Potter~ Albus said with his signature twinkle in his blue eyes. Cologne eyes all three men again, wondering if they were the friends or foes of Harry.

"And just who is calling?" Cologne asked, switching to English.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus said as he also switched to English. He waved a hand in Severus's direction. "This is Potion Master Professor Severus Snape and Remus Lupin"

"Ahh, so you are Harry's headmaster" Cologne said. "I am Kon-Lone, elder and Matriarch of Joketsuzoku tribe."

"Kon-Lone? The leading potion mistress from China Kon-Lone?" Severus asked almost excitedly. Cologne chuckled softly, tucking her hands into the sleeves of her robe.

"I see my reputation precedes me" She said.

"Is Harry here?" Remus asked.

"He is not. My Great-granddaughter and her... friends... took him out to celebrate his birthday" Cologne said. "I can take you to where they are."

"That would be acceptable" Albus said with a smile and a nod.

"Hmm, later you and I need to speak" Cologne said to Albus before turning toward the kitchen. "Poe I shall return in a while."

"Yes Grandmother" Poe said as he poked his head out.

"Follow me" Cologne pogoed out the door, leading the trio of wizards to Nerima's park. Near the middle of the park was an area that was warded off with muggle-repelling ward. Inside the ward was a group of teenagers and a pack of dogs laughing and playing.

Harry grinned as he watched Padfoot and Shirokuro came running toward him, his godfather and Ryoga's dog each holding an end of a large stick he found to throw for them with two puppies running behind them yipping excitedly. Ryoga snorted in amusement, scratching Checkers behind the ears as he watched. Harry just grinned even brighter and looked down at the last three puppies surrounding them, lifting his wand to shot bubbles out of the end. The puppies yipped and chased after the bubbles. Ranma ignored them all, stuffing her face with cake and ice-cream, currently in female form do to so as she thought it wasn't manly to eat ice-cream and it also tasted better as a girl. Shampoo sat beside her 'husband' as Ranma ate, beaming up at him, she was the one who made the cake for Harry. Lastly Hedwig trying to get the hang of using a fork to eat her own piece of cake.

"Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked as she noticed the group. "What you doing here? Who they?" Harry turned to see who the Amazon was speaking of.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said, omitting Severus as he rather not acknowledge the man. Snape didn't really notice, he was looking at Ranma-chan in a bit of shock, the gender cursed teen female from looked somewhat like Harry's mother Lily, the resemblance was shocking to the man. Padfoot turned as he heard Remus's name, barking loudly as he ran at his friend and bowled him over, bathing the werewolf's face in doggy kisses.

"Pa-padfoot?" Remus asked in shock, grabbing Padfoot's head to look at the hyper active mutt. With a pop, Remus was suddenly holding Sirius's head instead who was grinning madly down at him while sitting on the werewolf's stomach, his hands resting on his friend shoulders.

"Hiya Moony. Miss me?" He asked brightly.

"Sirius... I thought you were dead!" Remus yelled as he pushed Sirius off of him.

"Black, can't you even die right you idiotic mutt?" Severus said darkly.

"What's the matter Snivillus?" Sirius sneered back. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going anywhere you greasy bastard" Severus growled and drew his wand in anger, pointing it at Sirius with a spell at the tip of his tongue.

"Severus!" Albus said but the dark wizard ignored him.

"Shirokuro!" Ryoga called as he pointed at the man as the ninja dog was closer to him.

"Ruff!" Shirokuro became a blur as he jumped at Severus, kicking the man in the chest. The wizard was knocked onto his back, his wand fly away. "Grrrrr" Sirius laughed as he saw the other man get his ass kicked by a dog.

"Clam yourself boy" Cologne said as she rapped Severus on the head with her staff which made Sirius laugh harder. "I did not help Mr. Black back on this side of the veil just for you to send him there again"

"Severus" Albus said in disappointment. The dark wizard sniffed as he stood up, stepping away from Shirokuro growled again.

"Good dog Shiro" Ryoga called. Shirokuro yipped happily and ran back over to his human.

"Awoo" Checkers said, tapping her muzzle under Shirokuro's fondly. "Ruff ruff" Shirokuro said back.

"Sirius my boy, I am happy to see that you are alive" Albus said as the Black Lord climbed off the ground then helped Remus up. "I was sure that you were gone for good, no one has ever returned from the other side of the veil"

"I almost was, I was very close to death" Sirius admitted. "Harry and Cologne here helped me get back" He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling his godson close.

"Ahh!" Everyone turned toward the female yelp behind them. Ranma had picked up Severus's wand and had been startled when it started to send out a shower of red and black sparks instead of a few colorless ones. "It's not suppose to do that!"

"Give me that girl" Severus said as he stomped up to take his wand back. Ranma scowled and easily moved so Severus couldn't take the wand from her.

"I am not a girl!" She yelled. "I'm a guy!"

"I am not blind nor stupid you imbecile female" Severus bit out, making another lunge for his wand which Ranma easily avoided much to both Harry and Sirius's amusement. "Give me that wand!"

"Just try to take it greasy!" Ranma said.

"Son-in-law! Stop this and give the man back his wand" Cologne said, the end of her staff hitting Ranma's head.

"Ow!" Ranma said, rubbing at the spot where she was hit. "Damn you old ghoul, you don't have to hit so hard" She tossed the wand back at Severus, the stick hitting him between the eyes.

"I think we should take this back to the Nekohanten" Cologne said. Albus agreed and walked with the Amazon elder back to the shop with the three other adult wizards, teens and pack of dogs following. The muggle repelling ward fell as they left.

* * *

Once the group returned to the Nekohanten, Cologne turned the sign to 'closed' and told Poe to make everyone some tea as well as a kettle to change Ranma back to normal.

"Firstly, we should get this part out of the way" The Amazon said as the kettle arrived. Albus, Remus and Severus watched in only a tiny bit of amazement as Ranma poured the hot water over her head, leaving a dark hair boy sitting in the seat.

"That... is an interesting bit of transfiguration." Albus said.

"It is not transfiguration, it is a curse" Cologne said. "Nearby our village is a cursed training ground named Jusenkyo that is filled with pools and springs, each one of them with a different cursed form. Ranma fell into the spring of the drowned girl, so now when he is splashed with cold water he turned into a female version of himself and hot water returns him to his normal form."

"I see... I haven t heard if a curse like this" Albus said, looking over at Remus and Severus, both men shaking their heads as they hadn't heard of them either. "Well, who is everyone then Harry my boy?"

"I'm Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Marital Arts" Ranma said, introducing himself.

"My name is Hibiki Ryoga"

"Is Shampoo!"

"And the last lovely lady?" Albus asked as he looked over at Hedwig.

"Headmaster, that's Hedwig" Harry said. "She fell into the same spring as Ranma when she came to find me"

"Hedwig?" Remus said surprised.

"That would explain your new owl" Albus said with a smile.

"Yeah, Hedwig picked him out" Harry said.

"Master Harry need owl." Hedwig said, surprising the other men.

"She knows how to talk?" Remus asked.

"I always said that Hedwig is smart" Harry said with a grin.

"You have" Remus agreed with a chuckle then turned to Sirius. "You haven t explained *how* you are back"

"I can explain that" Cologne said, launching into the explanation of how she and three of her fellow elders had used a ritual to open a temporary portal into the realm on the other side of the veil and Harry had drawn Sirius back into their world.

"Well... I suppose I should thank you Elder Cologne" Albus said once the older woman.

"It was nothing sonny" Cologne said with a wave of her hand. Albus's eyes twinkled and turned to Harry.

"Well my boy, are you ready to go back?" He asked. Harry sighed softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I've got to pack up the stuff I got first" He said.

"Take your time my boy, now that we know you're safe, we are not in a hurry" The headmaster assured him. "In fact, we'll leave tomorrow to give you time to say goodbye to your friends"

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Harry said with a small smile. Ryoga meanwhile was watching his rival, Ranma's head was bowed and the other teen looked deep in thought.

"Well the hell is wrong with you?" He asked in a low voice, leaning over to talk to the pigtailed boy.

"How did that wand thing work for me?" Ranma asked, speaking loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"What was that my boy?" Albus asked. Ranma glanced up, his darker blue eyes meeting the older wizard's.

"Earlier in the park. I picked up greasy s stick thing and it sparked." Ranma said. "When we were in that wand store the test wand thing didn't do that and Mom said I'm a squib" Albus blinked, not really understanding just what the boy meant.

"Here, just show him" Ryoga said as he handed his wand to Ranma. Ranma held the wand up, trying to force his energy into the stick. It only gave off a couple of weak sparks.

"Well... perhaps this wand isn't in tune to you, it does belong to Mr. Hibiki here" Albus said while Ryoga took his wand back.

"Yeah, but greasy's wand let out a huge shower of sparks when I picked it up" Ranma pointed out while Severus glowered at him.

"Severus perhaps you could hand Mr. Saotome your wand?" Albus requested.

"Headmaster I don't think " Severus started.

"Just humor me my boy" Albus interrupted. The dark hair man sighed and handed the wand over to Ranma. Like with Ryoga's, it only let off a couple of weak sparks making the teen frown.

"It didn't do that before" He said while smacking the wand against his palm.

"Stop that!" Severus hissed.

"What's different from before?" Harry asked.

"Well other than being a girl..." Ryoga and Harry looked at each other, wondering if that was the reason then both pointed their wands at Ranma.

"What are you two... AHHGGG!" Ranma was knocked over by the force of two aguamenti charms. "What the hell did you do that for you jerks!?" The now female Ranma yelled as she jumped back up, the wand in her hand sparking brightly with red and black sparks.

"Well... I've certainly never came across anything like this before" Albus admitted, his eyes twinkling merrily as the young boy-turn-girl yelled at Harry and Ryoga.

"I have my theories" Cologne said, puffing on a pipe as she watched the chaos. "Jusenkyo curses are pure magic, add that to someone who already has some leanings toward magic such as a post owl or someone who is descended from a magical family..."

"I see" Albus said catching on. "So Miss Hedwig is a witch now as well?"

"The boys have been teaching her easier spells to use" Cologne confirmed. "Son-in-law will only be able to use magic as a female, his normal form will by magic-less."

Not long after Ranma left the Nekohanten to head back to the Tendo dojo. The three wizards would leave the next day with Harry to go back to their own home country. Ranma just hoped that Ryoga would be able to keep in touch with the younger boy, the fanged boy wasn't as depressed when he was with Harry.

* * *

"I'm back!" Ranma called as she entered the house.

"Ranma, would you join me in the living room?" Nodoka's voice called out of the other room. Ranma blinked and entered the room, Nodoka was sitting at the low table across from an older man who's hair was just starting to gray and had a long thin mustache. He also looked like an much older version of Ranma's male form. "Ranma dear, I would like you to meet your grandfather"

"I thought he didn't want anything to do with us" Ranma said as she came over and sat beside her mother.

"You are both squibs but my daughter has neglected to inform out about our family history" Nodoka s father said. "I am your grandfather Tanaka Katsuro" (1)

"Ok" Ranma said slowly. "So what am I suppose to learn here?"

"You will not be able to learn the family spells" Katsuro started, giving the cursed girl a shrap look as she said 'not as a boy'. "Explain"

"Ranma, what did you mean by that?" Nodoka asked.

"Errr... well... there are some wizards that came today to get Ryoga's friend Harry and one of them dropped their wand." Ranma said. "I sorta picked it up and all these spark things started coming out of it. But it only worked while I'm a girl, when I'm a guy it doesn't do anything"

Katsuro's eyes narrowed, they tested Ranma when he was a small child to see if he was a wizard or a squib. When the child showed no signs of magic, he left Ranma's raising to his daughter, thinking she would at least inform him of their family's powers. Instead she left that disgrace of a man she married raise Ranma as he saw fit. But the boy, now currently a girl thanks to that curse Nodoka informed him about, *could* seemingly use magic after all.

"Come" Katsuro said as he stood.

"Where are we going?" Nodoka asked as she stood as well, motioning for Ranma to stand also.

"Ranma's male form was tested as a child but not his new female one. If what the boy says is true, our family line of magic may not end" Katsuro said. Ranma got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and wondered what can of worms she opened now.

Katsuro took Nodoka and Ranma to Taro Shijo's wand shop in Mahou Village, the elderly wand maker looking up as they entered.

~AHH, Tanaka-sama!~ Taro said in greeting. ~What can I do for you?~

~I want my grandchild tested for magic~ Katsuro said, pulling Ranma up front.

~You look very familiar miss.~ Taro said to Ranma as he got the test wand out from his desk.

~I was here last week with Ryoga Hibiki~ Ranma said. ~I looked different at the time~

~Oh! Saotome-san!~ Taro said as he made the connection. He turned to Katsuro with a frown. ~Tanaka-sama, I tested your grandson already. His magic levels are too low to use a wand~

~Just humor me~ Katsuro said, filing away the knowledge that Ranma knew someone in the Hibiki family. Taro sighed and opened the test wand box, handing it to Ranma who picked it up. The wand maker was very surprise as a strong shower of sparks came out.

~I do not understand, when you used this wand before it showed that you don't have very strong magics~ Taro said with a frown.

~Errrr. I think it's because I'm in my cursed form?~ Ranma said. ~That's what Cologne said anyway.~ Taro decided to test the theory, turning Ranma back into his normal form then back into his cursed one, the test wand only worked when Ranma was a girl.

~Well I have never seen anything like this before~ Taro said as the brought the test to an end. ~I suppose you would like a wand fitted for the boy then?~

~Yes, the *girl* needs a wand if she is to learn our family's magic~ Katsuro said. Taro nodded and started to go through his store of wands to fit to Ranma. Ranma opened her mouth to protest being called a girl. Nodoka gave her son/daughter a look that had Ranma's mouth snapping back closed. She didn't like where this was going.

Taro brought a selection of wands back, having Ranma try different ones that fit her magic. Finally one of the wands seemed to work, sending out the red and black sparks Ranma was familiar with.

~Ah, 8 and half inches Alder with the hair of a Sha~ Taro said, pleased that he found another match. (2)

~How much?~ Katsuro asked now that Ranma had a wand match. Taro named his price which Katsuro quickly handed over with extra for a wand holster. ~Now that you have a wand, you need to catch up with your education~

~What does that mean?~ Ranma asked with a frown. ~Wait, you mean all those spells and things like Ryoga and Harry uses?~

~You seem very familiar with the Hibiki boy. And who is this 'Harry'?~ Katsuro asked.

~Ryoga and I are friends and sorta rivals. And Harry is his friend, I think his family name is Potter or something~ Ranma said with a shrug. Katsuro narrowed his eyes, Harry Potter was a famous, powerful wizard from the UK, their families had also done business in the past. Now that they had someone to carry on the family line, he needed to find someone to marry his *granddaughter*, perhaps it would be a good idea to look into the Hibikis or this Potter boy.

~Where are these two boys?~ Katsuro asked his grandchild.

~The Nekohanten last time I saw them. Harry's teachers from his school got here today to bring him back to his school~ Ranma said. Katsuro nodded to himself, he would explore these two boys himself and since Ranma already knew them perhaps it would be good to send Ranma to Hogwarts, rekindle the Potter and Tanaka clans alliance.

* * *

"Professor?" Albus looked up from the book he was flipping through from Cologne's collection.

"Yes my boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said as he closed the book.

"I was... I wanted to ask a favor" Harry said, rubbing one of his arms. "It's about my friend Ryoga... He has a hard time finishing school because he has a bit of a problem finding his way around and I was wondering..."

"Ah... you would like Mr. Hibiki to join us at Hogwarts" Albus guessed, he had watched Harry with the Asian youth with the bandana. The way the two boys acted together reminded him very much of himself and Gelbert when they were young and foolish. At least that was how Albus felt about his friend. Harry nodded, he had come up with the idea when Ryoga mentioned that he had a hard time finishing school, magical or muggle, and Harry would have liked his first friend to be with him and his other best friends. "Well, we can certainly offer Mr. Hibiki a place in the school if he likes"

"Thank you Professor" Harry said, smiling brightly. Albus chuckled and sent Harry on his way while writing a quick note for Minerva, if they were going to invite Ryoga to Hogwarts they might as well do it right with the same letter everyone else gets. His note to Minerva asked for a letter for Ryoga and Harry's yearly one as well.

"Fawkes?" He called out, smiling fondly as with a uplifting trill filled the air as Fawkes fire-flashed next to his side. "Do you mind taking a note to Minerva for me, old friend? And waiting for a response?" Fawkes cooed softly, nuzzling Albus's cheek then took the note from his wizard, flashing back to Hogwarts.

"Impressive, it's not every day you see a wizard with a phoenix familiar" Cologne said as she hopped into the room. Albus chuckled, stroking his beard with his good hand.

"Fawkes is one of my oldest and dearest friends" He said. "Now, I remember you mention that we should have a talk"

"Yes I did. Firstly" Cologne brought her staff up and hit Albus on top on the head, surprising the old wizard as he had not excepted the attack. "What sort of fool are you sonny? Leaving that thing inside of the boys head?"

"I see you discovered the horcux inside of Mr. Potter" Albus said as he rubbed the knot on his head.

"I wasn't sure what it was at first, the boy's chi had a dark spot on his forehead" Cologne said as she settled down into a seat across from the man. "It was the spell mistress in my village who was able to pinpoint what I was seeing. Why haven t you removed the shard of soul within him?"

"Alas it is not that simple" Albus said with a sigh. "The only way to destroy a horcux is to destroy or kill the container."

"That is bull shit" Cologne said with a snort.

"I have hopes that the ritual Tom used with Mr. Potter's blood will create a way for the boy to survive" Albus said. "But it must be Tom who kills him for it to work"

"You are putting a lot of faith in something that may not even work" Cologne pointed out. "I can think of plenty of ways to remove a parasite like that one. A potion, a spell, even a ritual to separate the two. My village has the means to pull something like this off. The fact we pulled Mr. Black from the other side of the veil should be proof of what we are capable of"

"I'm curious as to why you would offer something like this?" Albus questioned. "Pardon me for saying so, but you and your village don't seem the type to help anyone outside of your village."

"You're right, we don't unless it can help us in the long run" Cologne confirmed. "But we freely do so for our village sisters and brothers. Let me be frank, I have decided to take Harry as my apprentice. As my student he is considered a member of the village and gains all the advantages that come with is"

"Apprentice?" Albus asked. "In what field I must ask"

"Potions. Your potion professor, while a brilliant potion master that even I have heard of, is a shit teacher" Cologne said. "Once I cleared up the confusion the boy had with his potions, he took to it like a duck to water. My daughter had a head for potions much like I do but she passed away when Poe was a small child. Neither my grandson nor my great granddaughter has what it takes to be a potion master/mistress. I'm not about to let Harry slip through my fingers now that I have someone to pass my knowledge onto."

"Hmm" Albus stroked his beard again, this could be the solution to his problem in fulfilling the potion post. "How do you feel about teaching more than Mr. Potter? I have given Severus the Defense position and am now without a potion professor. The man I wished to fulfill the spot has declined."

"If I do, it will not be as much as I plan on teaching Harry." Cologne pointed out.

"Of course not, as his teacher and master you would teach him more" Albus agreed. Cologne nodded, taking out her pipe and lighting it up.

"I have conditions." She said after a few minutes. "Firstly that thing is coming out of the boy, I have the means and know-how to do so. Secondly, depending out how everything turns out here I may bring my Great Granddaughter with me as well. She still has much to learn before she can take her place as the leader of our village."

"I suppose if you can remove the horcux from Mr. Potter I do not see a problem with that. But it is still his destiny to find and destroy the rest of them" Albus said. "How do you plan on getting around that?"

"This war of yours will be little problem, Joketsuzoku will always come to the aid of their tribe members" Cologne said with an unconcerned wave of her hand. "We are some of the best warriors and hunters in the world, these 'Death Eaters' will not stand a chance against Joketsuzoku warriors. If he has to take this task I think he will have no problem, he shall retrieve any help he needs from his new tribe mates. The boy has also made friends among some of the best marital artists in this generation, the Hibiki boy will do anything for him as it is."

"I see" Albus's eyes twinkled merrily, he didn't foresee this but if they could bring a quick end to this pointless war, and by people who had no magic of their own to knock down some of the purebloods, he would take it. He wouldn't be around to see the end of the war but he had a good feeling it was going to work out. "Well, for your second request I do not see a problem with Miss Shampoo joining you at the school. Professors are allowed to have family live with them after all."

The pair talked for a while longer, discussing Cologne's pay, her rooms, what books she would have the student s use (she was content to continue letting the students use the books Severus used every year) and time set aside to teach Shampoo and to teach Harry as her students. They also spoke about when they would attempt to dislodge the piece of Riddle's soul attached to Harry, Cologne vouched for the winter holidays giving her time to gather the ingredients which could only be picked at certain times of the year and to brew the potion needed.

Later when Albus retired to the room that Cologne let him borrow, he felt better. Cologne was a fine cooperationist and he was shocked to learn she was much older than him but moved around as if she was younger. Now with the Amazon elder agreeing to take up potions, Snape was fully free to take up DADA. Now there was only the matter of young Mister Malfoy, Severus informed him that the boy had taken the dark mark and given the mission to kill him among other things. He didn't think the young blond was a killer and knew that his parents life were the driving force to join Tom. The elderly Headmaster still had hopes the boy could be saved.

* * *

The next morning was a flurry of activity as Harry, Hedwig and Sirius gathered everything they needed to return to England. Fawkes had returned with Harry and Ryoga's letters, Ryoga blinking in surprise as he received one. After reading the letter and getting puppy dog eyes from Harry, the lost boy agreed to join Hogwarts to finish his magic education.

Cologne also took the time to take Harry aside to inform him that not only would she be joining them a little later as their new potion teacher but she also wished for him to agree to be her apprentice in potions. The Potter heir was surprised at the request but as he enjoyed potions more when Cologne taught him and would rather her that Snape any day, agreed to become her student. Harry also agreed as he felt he owed Cologne for all the help she had given him since he got her: letting him stay at the Nekohanten and help out part time, re-teaching him potions that reignited his love and curiosity for them (something Snape killed that very first potion class when he was such an asshole to the boy) and of course the biggest thing for Harry, getting Sirius back.

So among the flurry of packing and getting ready to leave sat Albus in the main room of the Nekohanten enjoying a bowl of ramen. Severus sat on the other side of the table, the dower man's arms crossed over his chest.

"Really Severus, you must try this ramen" Albus said, pointing a pair of chopsticks at the bowl he was eating out of. The younger man just sneered; give him a English breakfast any day. Both men looked up as the bell above the door rang, in the doorway stood Ranma's grandfather Katsuro. "Tanaka-san!" Albus called, recognizing the younger wizard from the ICW meetings. He quickly put his chopsticks down next to bowl of ramen and bowed in greeting.

"Dumbledore-san" Katsuro said with a returned bow. "I was hoping to catch you before your return to England" Albus looked curious as he motioned for Katsuro to sit at the table.

"Something to do with the ICW?" He asked even more curious as Katsuro shook his head.

"If I am not mistaken, you have met my grandchild yesterday" Katsuro said. Albus wondered for a moment who Katsuro's grandchild was having only met Ryoga and Ranma the day before. "The one with the curse that blessed him with the ability to use magic"

"oh!" Albus said as he made the connection. "You mean Mr. Saotome?"

"Hai" Katsuro nodded his head. "I would like to request a place for Ranma in your school. It is known here that my grandson is a squib but not my 'granddaughter'."

"And you would like Ranma to catch up on his magic education away from Japan's schools" Dumbledore guessed. Katsuro nodded his head. "Well I don't see a problem if Mr. Saotome agrees to it"

"My grandchild will agree" Katsuro said firmly.

Meanwhile upstairs Ryoga was on the phone with his father, explaining the offer he had been given to join Hogwarts. Shirokuro panted softly as he laid his head on Ryoga's leg. Checkers and the puppies had gone back to the Hibiki household but Shirokuro had refused to leave Ryoga's side.

~I don't see a problem with it son~ Ryoga's father Ryoichi said on the other end of the line. ~I know your mother will be thrilled that you're taking another chance at a magic school. I'll tell her next time I see her~

~Thanks Tou-san~ Ryoga said with a grin.

~Just have a good time Son~ Ryoichi said before hanging up. Ryoga put the phone back on the hook and ran his hand over Shirokuro's head.

"Hmm, why don't you go home Shi?" Ryoga asked, sighing as the dog shook his head.

"Problems?" Remus asked as he passed by.

"My dog doesn't want to go back to the house" Ryoga admitted. "He's determine to stay here"

"Well... have you considered that he might be your familiar?" Remus asked. "If he knows you re going to a school of magic, he'll want to come to"

"Do you think he is? I thought it might be Checkers" Ryoga said, looking down at Shirokuro again.

"Ruff ruff!" Shirokuro barked happily, wagging his tail.

"Well she might be too, you can have more than one familiar" Remus mused. "They might have decided that he's the better choice to come with you or the other one might have decided not to come because of those puppies"

"Will I be able to bring my dog?" Ryoga asked. "That letter said only a cat, owl or toad"

"Those are general pets but the rules are different for familiars" Remus assured him. "Familiars are connected to a witch or wizard's magic. Cats, owls, and toads are the most common animals that became familiars but as you can see other animals can be familiars too" Ryoga felt better know he could bring at least one of his beloved pets.

* * *

"You're leaving!? Why Ran-chan!?" Ukyo yelled at the pigtailed boy.

"Look, it isn't my choice" Ranma said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "Gramps is making me go to this school in England or something."

"What about us?" Ukyo said with a pout. Ranma sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead.

"Ukyo for the last time there isn't an 'us'" he said. Ranma's grandfather had come by the Tendo's that morning and informed Ranma that he would be attending the magic school called Hogwarts and would be leaving this afternoon. The man also informed Soun and the rest of the Tendo's that for now the engagement was on hold. Both Soun and Genma tried to put up a stink or at least tried to get Ranma and Akane married before Ranma left but Katsuro made it *very* clear that would not be happening.

"Sure there is Ran-chan, you're my fiancee" Ukyo said with a scowl. She hated it when Ranma tried to play off their engagement. Clearly she was the best choice for Ranma if the boy could just see that. Ranma sighed, Ukyo was like a dog with a bone about this.

"Gramps said right now none of the engagements are happening" He said with a shake of his head.

"Can he do that?" Ukyo said with wide eyes.

"I guess he can. He scared Pops straight when he came over this morning" Ranma said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Look Ucchan, I just wanted to warn you that I'll be gone for a while. Who knows how long this new school thing will last and I'll be back in the summers at least"

"Can't you just tell me where you are going? I can opening up a new store there and transfer also." Ukyo suggest.

"I don't think that will work" Ranma said with a shake of his head. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't think we'll see each other for a while" Ranma slid off the stool at the counter and left Ukyo's restaurant. Ukyo watched him leave, a determine look in her eyes. She would find out where Ranma was going and would be joining him there. She wasn't going to let him go so easily.

* * *

"Good bye Harry" Shampoo said, hugging Harry and knocking the breath out of him at how tight she squeezed him. "Maybe Shampoo see Harry real real soon. Shampoo might come with Great Grandmother to magic school"

"That would be great, I could introduce you to my other friends" Harry said with a smile, Shampoo would knock the socks off any of the guys at Hogwarts. Shampoo smiled brightly then turned to Ryoga.

"Pig boy keep close eye on Harry" Shampoo said firmly. "Stay close, keep him safe"

"Don't worry" Ryoga said softly. "I will" Shampoo studied him for a moment then nodded her head, going back over to Cologne s side.

"After I settled things here, I will make my way to England" Cologne told Albus.

"I look forward to it Elder Cologne" Albus said with a smile then turned to the group. "Ah, all ready to go then? We just need to wait for one more person" Everyone in the group heading back to England looked at Albus curious, barring Severus who knew who the person was. "I believe that's them now" The headmaster said as the back door of the restaurant opened into the alleyway.

"Ranma?" Ryoga said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked when he saw his rival standing next to an older man he didn't recognize.

"My grandfather found out I can use magic as a girl" Ranma grumbled as he walked over to the group with his pack in hand. "He's making me go to that magic school" Ranma s grandfather left once the man was sure the teen was set to leave.

"Now, I believe that is everyone" Albus said. He reached into his robe and took out a piece of robe. "If everyone would grab a piece?"

Harry glared at the rope, he hated Portkeys, but grabbed the rope along with everyone else. Isamu and Shirokuro also snagged their piece. Ranma just looked confused but complied.

"And 3...2...1..." Ranma yelped loudly as it felt like something hooked behind his navel and he was whisked away in a flash of colorful light.

* * *

Everyone reappeared in a flash of light in a second alleyway, not far from Grimmauld Place. Harry stumbled and almost landed in a heap on the ground only to be caught by Ryoga who managed to keep his footing. Hedwig was caught as well by Sirius.

"What the HELL was THAT!?" Ranma yelled once he got his bearings.

"It was an international portkey Mr. Saotome" Albus explained.

"I will be going now" Severus told Albus softly who nodded. The Potion Master apparated away much to everyone else s relief.

"Now, shall we?" Albus asked the group. Sirius changed into Padfoot and with a yip ran ahead playfully with Shirokuro. Isamu landed on Harry's shoulder while the young wizard grabbed Ryoga's hand. They all made an odd site walking down the street but as it was now early in the day thanks to time zones, no one really paid them any attention. "Mr. Hibiki, Mr. Saotome, Miss Potter, if you would please read this and commit to memory" Albus said as he handed slips of paper to Ryoga, Ranma, and Hedwig. For the sake of no one finding out Hedwig wasn't a born, normal witch Albus had papers drawn up for her that proclaimed her a Potter with Harry's permission.

"Why is it so important to read this?" Ranma asked as he read the 'Grimmauld Place is at Number 12' on the paper. He looked up startled as a building started to grow between buildings 11 and 13.

"Come along, come along" Albus said, motioning for everyone to enter. Sirius looked sulky as he entered the house he hated so much.

"Albus is that you? Have you heard any... Harry!" Molly Weasley came from the stairs leading to the kitchen, yelling as she saw Harry. Her shout awoke Sirius's mother hateful painting who's curtains drew back and she started to yell loudly about freaks and mudbloods in her home. Molly rushed forward and wept Harry into a crushing hug while all the noise alerted everyone else in the house, brining the other young witches and wizards. Many of them yelled excitedly as they saw Harry and rushed forward to hug him as well.

"Shut up you hateful old bat!" Sirius yelled as he changed back into human to yell at his mother.

"Sir-sirius?" Hermione asked while the Weasleys looking on in shock. Sirius managed to wrestle close the curtains and turned to the rest.

"Ello everyone" He said with a large grin. "Miss me?"

* * *

(1) As far as I know, Nodoka's family is never mentioned only the Saotome family ancestors which I assume are Genma's family. Since Nodoka is a squib, she was loosely disowned from her family and ended up with Genma for whatever reason.

(2) According to a wand wood site I found called vallywands dot com, Alder that is symbolized with strenght, tenacity and determination. All three fit Ranma. He's both psychically strong and has strength of character. He's very tenacitious and he's very determine when he/she puts her mind to it like when he has a chance at a cure, learning a new marital art from or attack, ect ect. A Sha meanwhile is another name for what's called a 'Set Animal'. Set is the Egyptian God of Darkness and Chaos, chaos is always what I always connect Ranma with. No one knows just what a Set Animal/Sha is but let s just assume it's some sort of magical creature.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pok mon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lost Friend By: USA Tiger

Author note: Give a big hand to my new beta for this story, Tsuyu-the-Hanyou!

Chapter 11

Everyone was stunned silent for a moment then started talking all at once.

"Sirius?!"

"Bloody Hell!"

"Ron! Language!"

"Oh Merlin!"

Voices blended together into a jumble of words and noise until Albus lifted his wand over his head, a bang getting everyone's attention.

"Please everyone." He said once it was quite. "I think we should move this to the kitchen before we wake Mrs. Black again." Everyone moved downstairs to the kitchen, sitting around the table.

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked. "We were worried sick!"

"I accidently teleported myself to Japan." Harry said. Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Harry, you cannot apparate that far and on top of the fact that you haven t taken lessons to apparate, you're too young!" The frizzy hair girl said.

"I didn't apparate, Hermione!" Harry said with a shake of his head. "When I say teleport, that is what I meant!"

"You haven t quite explained just how you manage that feat." Albus said.

"Err, maybe I should just show you." Harry said, then with a pop changed into his Mew form. Ranma made a soft strangled sounding noise and shut his eyes but no one paid attention to him.

"Ah, 10 points to Gryffindor." Albus said. "An extraordinary transformation! I must admit I have never come across an animal such as this."

"Oh Merlin Harry, you are so cute!" Hermione said as she and Ginny cooed over Harry cattish form. They gasped as Harry started floating off his chair and over the table.

"Mewwww!" Harry started doing loops and tumbles in the air.

"Whoever is doing that, stop it before he gets hurt!" Molly said firmly then zeroed in on her twin sons. "George, Fred!"

"It's not"  
"Us Mum. We"  
"Are not doing"  
"Any of this!" Fred and George said back and forth.

"Meeew. Mew mew mew!" Harry said as he came to float in front of Albus.

"I believe Molly, that Mr. Potter is doing this, all on his own." The headmaster said. "But I can detect no magic."

"Mew!" Harry nodded then suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Ranma before doing so again. This time he was on the other side of the room. Finally he appeared back above the table, floated back to his chair and popped back into human.

"Harry! Mate, that was amazing!" Ron said.

"What in the world are you?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I've just been calling it 'Mew' because that's the noise I make." He explained. "But I have figured out it's a non-magical animal. My Mew form is psychic."

"Sai kick?" Ron repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Oh Harry, psychic powers don't really exist." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Yes they do." Ryoga spoke up. "You don't come across it very often but some people really do have psychic abilities."

"And before you found it was real you would have said magic didn't exist either." Harry pointed out.

"Mr. Hibiki and Mr. Potter are correct, Miss Granger." Albus said. "There are muggles out in the world with powers that have nothing to do with magic, what muggles call psychic powers."

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Now, why don't you young ones show Mr. Potter and his two friends upstairs to settle in?" Albus suggested.

"Come on mate, we're sharing a room again." Ron said as they all got up. Harry grabbed Ryoga's arm as the older teen started to head for the door outside and lead his friend out of the kitchen, Ranma following behind. The teens headed upstairs to the first floor of the house where the bedrooms were. "Sooo... who's your friends mate?"

"Oh, this is Ranma and Ryoga." Harry said. "Ryoga is a friend of mine from before Hogwarts, I met Ranma this summer."

"Who was the pretty bird that was with you?" Ron asked, remembering the white hair girl that had been with them.

"That's a little harder to explain." Harry said with a sigh as he sat down. Ranma leaned against the wall while Ryoga sat down beside the smaller boy. "That was Hedwig."

"Harry, Hedwig is an owl." Hermione said with a frown. "Unless she's been a hidden Animagus like Pettigrew she can't be a human."

"The bird is cursed." Ranma said, getting the other's attention.

"Cursed? What sort"  
"Of curse would"  
"That be?" Fred and George asked. Ranma raised an eyebrow at the twins.

"Do you two do that all the time? It's kinda annoying." He said. "Anyway, she's cursed to change into a girl with cold water. Use some hot water she'd turn back into an owl."

"That doesn't sound like any curse I've heard of." Hermione said.

"Well it's true." Ranma said. "I got the same curse; I think I know what I am talkin' about."

"Oh really? You know what Forge, I think we should test that." George said, looking at Fred.

"I think you're right Gred." Fred said with a smirk, both red headed twins taking out their wands and pointing them at Ranma.

"Wait don't!" Ranma yelled too late, cold water hitting him from the twin s wands. "Why the hell do you people keep doing that!?" Ranma yelled loudly, looking like a drowned rat.

"Merlin s pants!" Ron yelped while Hermione and Ginny gasped. Ranma grumbled under her breath as she started to take off her shirt to wring it out, much to the Weasley male s delighted shock while Ryoga whined and slapped his hand over his eyes.

"RANMA!" Ryoga yelled. "Put your shirt back on!" He did not need a nose bleed right now from seeing Ranma's female form's tits. Ranma sighed and slipped the shirt back up on her shoulders and buttoned it back up.

"Wait, so we don't get a free show?" Fred asked disappointed.

"Perverts." Ranma muttered.

* * *

After a while Ranma wondered off to explore the house while Ryoga stuck around with Harry while the younger teen spoke to his friends.

"So what's Japan like mate?" Ron asked.

"It's alright but very strange. But I didn't see much outside of Nerima, that's the district I was in, and Mahou Village." Harry said.

"Oh, that's the magical community in Japan." Hermione said having read about it when researching the magical towns of different countries.

"Yeah, it was neat. I got a lot of cool books and a new trunk." Harry said. "New clothes too, Ryoga's insisted." He added, tugging at the shirt he was wearing. Ryoga snorted softly.

"Those things you wore weren't worthy to even be called rags Harry-chan." He said. "I swear they were the same things you wore when I first met you when we were kids."

"I don't think they were but Dudley is so big who knows?" Harry said with a shrug.

"I can't believe you completed the Animagus transformation. Harry, do you know how dangerous that is? What if you got stuck?" Hermione scolded.

"Mione, I needed *something* to keep my mind off of what happen to Sirius." Harry said.

"I thought he had died and I would never get him back. The Animagus training was hard and busy enough to keep me from thinking about it. And my Mew form is great! You haven t seen even half the things I can do in it!"

"What do you mean? We saw you fly and apparate downstairs." Ron pointed out.

"That was wicked"  
"By the way, Harry." Fred and George said with large grins. "So what other"  
"Tricks do you"  
"Have?"

"Let me show you." Harry said with a smile before popping into his Mew form. The group of teens watched the floating black and white cat for a moment, gasps and sounds of surprises coming from the room as Harry started to glow. His form seemed to shrink while floating to the floor and when the light died away a black and orange pig was left in his place. "Tepig!"

"Blimey!" Ron said.

"Oh wow, you're a multi-animagus?" Ginny asked.

"Wicked!" The twins said.

"That is impossible!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"His mew form has the ability to transform into other unusual animals, but he has to be a Mew first." Ryoga explained as Harry-Tepig jumped into his lap. "He just needs to see an animal or think of something and his body changes on its own, the first time, then he can do it at will."

"So... he can turn into any animal?" Ron asked.

"Err... not normal ones. And sometimes it's not an animal." Ryoga said.

"Neat... can you turn into an owl mate?" Ron asked.

"Te... tepig." Harry hopped off of Ryoga's lap and closed his eyes, picturing an owl in his head. He glowed bright again as his form expanded. When the light died down, a very large owl stood before the group of teens. "Noctowl." Harry said as he spread his wings.

He stood at just over 5 feet tall with light brown head and chest feathers with dark brown feathers on his back, wings and tail feathers. He had two rows of even darker brown upside down triangles on his chest and stomach as well as an up sweeping crest of yellow above his green eyes, with one single white feather in the place where his scar was located. "Owl, noctowl."

"Merlin pants!" Ron said. "I've never seen an owl that big!"

"Owls *don't* get that big unless they are hit by an Engorgio spell." Hermione said.

"Guess you can't deliver mail like a post owl." Fred said.

"You would stick out like a sore thumb being that large." George added.

"If he was a smaller owl he wouldn't, though I have no idea what type he would be." Ginny said. When she said smaller owl, it triggered Harry's ability, glowing and shrinking down leaving a smaller round owl in his place.

"Hoothoot!" Harry said startled, his wings flapping. He was two feet high now with brown feathers with a beige underbelly. Around his large green eyes was a black mask like chest with notches all around both sides and two protrusions at the top that reminded Hermione of clock hands. The 'clock hand' on the left was bent in two places making it look a bit like a lightning bolt and was solid white. Harry stood on two feet that were so close together that he looked like he had one large foot.

"I don't think he could deliver mail like this either." Fred mused.

"Hooot hoothoot." Harry said with a scowl before his popped back into human. "I'm not going to deliver any mail anyway!"

"Harry, that was amazing!" Hermione said.

"Yeah but I didn't know I could turn into different versions of the same animal." Harry said amazed.

"Well it's clear you will have to..." Hermione started.

"AAAHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!" A scream rip through the house, startling the teens.

"That was Ranma." Ryoga said as he stood.

"Why is he screaming like that?" Ron asked as he headed for the door. Harry thought about it for a second then paled.

"Hermione, where is Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"Crookshanks?" Ryoga asked.

"Her cat." Harry told him, making Ryoga hiss.

"He's wandering around the house, why?" Hermione asked confused. She got her answer a second later as they pushed into a room where the screams had come from, the adults right behind them. On the floor sat Crookshanks who was looking up at ceiling. Everyone followed his view, seeing Ranma clinging to the ceiling.

* * *

Ranma had gotten bored with listening to the other teens and tired of the red headed boys who kept trying to sneak a look at her bust. Harry had warned her on the way out the door to be careful while exploring as the house was filled with creepy creatures and dark curses items that could hurt her. She had found a bathroom and used the hot water to change back to his original form. Then Ranma had explored different rooms, hoping that maybe he could find a room he could use as a makeshift dojo.

In one of the rooms he spied an odd little being that had muttered nasty things like calling him a 'mudblood', whatever that was, under his breath before walking out of the room.

"Weird looking thing." Ranma muttered as he shook his head then leaned over to look more closely at the items in a glass cabinet. He thought a lot of the items in the cabinet were either very ugly or tacky looking.

"mrewl..." Ranma stiffened, a shiver of fear going up his back. He stood up and slowly turned around, then looked down. There, sitting on the floor, was a large ginger long hair cat whose face was squashed in looking. The cat-Kneazle, Crookshanks, studied Ranma in return. "Mrowl." A tic started in Ranma's eye as he stepped back away from Crookshanks who stood up on bowed legs and stepped closer to Ranma.

"AAAHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!" Ranma screamed loudly, jumping up to the ceiling and clinging to the rafters. Crookshanks sat back down and watched the frightened boy. The door burst open as Harry, Ryoga, Hermione and the Weasleys ran into the room, the adults right behind them. Ranma saw them and let go, dropping to the floor and hiding behind Ryoga.

"Get that thing away from me!" Hermione scowled and walked over, picking up her cat.

"Crookshanks is not a thing!" She said in defense of her pet as she walked over. Ranma let out another little scream and clung to the back of Ryoga's shirt, making sure the larger boy was between him and the cat.

"Hermione-san, Ranma is very afraid of cats and if you don't remove your pet from the room Ranma might slip into the Neko-ken." Ryoga explained to the bushy hair girl.

Hermione looked confused by what he meant by 'neko-ken' but did understand that Ranma was afraid of her cat.

"He has Ailurophobia." She said in understanding. "I'll go put Crookshanks in mine and Ginny s room." Hermione quickly ran out of the room with Crookshanks.

"Ranma, you can let go now, the cat is gone." Ryoga said as he shook Ranma off of him. Ranma let go and leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees, his heart still racing.

"Saotome-san, you didn't inform anyone you are afraid of cats." Albus said. Ranma looked up at the older man through his black bangs.

"I ain't proud of my weakness." He said. "I didn't think it would come up."

"I'm afraid, Saotome-san, that several students in the school have cats." Albus informed him. Ranma made a strangled noise and dropped to the floor. "What is the Neko-ken?"

"The Neko-ken means Cat-fist. It's a fighting technique that allows its user to fight like a cat." Ryoga explained for Ranma. "But the way you train the user is that they got to be under 10 years old and you throw the children into a pit full of starving cats wrapped in fish sausage."

"Oh Merlin!" Molly said, holding her hands up to her mouth. "That's horrible, who could do that to a child?"

"Ranma's father is an idiot." Ryoga said with a bit of a sneer.

"That is an understatement!" Ranma agreed. "I learned the Neko-ken but the only way I can use it is if my mind snaps when I'm around cats for too long then I go 'cat'."

"Go 'cat'?" Albus repeated. "You mean... you act as a feline?" Ranma nodded.

"Yeah, I act just like a cat but I can't remember what happens during that time. My mind snaps back when I sleep or if I change." He said as he got up off the floor.

"Ah... well we'll have set a ward around you that will keep cats away from you." Albus said. "We'll have to figure out what to do after you're sorted into a house, we may have to room you by yourself if your dorm mates have cats."

"That's fine; just keep those things away from me. I know I'm very dangerous when I'm 'cat' around people who are trying to attack me." Ranma said firmly.

"You poor dear!" Molly said then huffed. "If I ever meet your father I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" She said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"You could have warned me there was a c-cat here." Ranma said as he looked at Harry.

"I didn't think about it and I didn't know about the cat-fist thing." Harry said.

"Yeah... it's fine. It's not like I was gonna tell anyone either." Ranma admitted.

"We ll just have to keep a look out for cats around you then mate." Ron said, slapping Ranma s shoulder.

* * *

"Let s go see the Twins shop mate!" Ron said as the group of teens walked down Diagon Alley. Harry was holding on to one of Ryoga's arms, everyone had been taking care not to let the teen wonder off on his own.

"I can't believe those two opened that shop instead of returning for their last year of school!" Hermione said with a huff as Ron led the way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"What's wrong with having a store?" Ranma asked, his arms crossed behind his head.

"It's irresponsible." Hermione said. "They are missing taking their NEWTS! And they are only 17!"

"Ucchan has had her own restaurant since she was 16." Ranma said. "And she is going to school at the same time so it's not impossible."

"Sides 'Mione, WWW is what the twins always wanted!" Ron said.

"What's up with Malfoy?" Harry asked behind other three.

"What's that mate?" Ron asked as they stopped. Harry pointed toward the entrance to Knockturn Alley where Draco disappeared with a group of shifty looking wizards. "Who knows, Malfoy is always up to something."

"Yeah but he doesn't usually look so pale and ragged looking." Harry said. "Come on, let s just see what he's doing."

"Harry, people are going to notice us following Malfoy down Knockturn Alley and we can't all fit under your cloak." Hermione reasoned.

"So we just go above them!" Ranma said. "No one looks up when you follow someone."

"You would know." Ryoga said. Ranma shrugged and gathered Hermione up bridal style.

"Eek! What are you doing?" Hermione said, clinging tightly to Ranma as the pig tailed boy leapt from the ground to the nearest rooftop.

"Blimy!" Ron said, his mouth hanging open. "He did that with one jump!" Ryoga looked at Harry who smiled, looked around to make sure no one was watching then popped into his mew form, flying off after Ranma.

"Come on." Ryoga said as he grabbed Ron and jumped up on the roof after the others. Ron gave a soft yelp of surprise as the bigger teen easily leapt up to the roof. Ryoga spotted Ranma, Hermione and Harry a few feet away.

"Malfoy is in Borgin & Burkes." Harry said as they caught up, pointing at the store as they watched what was happening through a sky light.

"What are they looking at?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like some sort of cabinet." Ranma said.

"It is, I accidently flooed there my first time. Malfoy and his dad came in while I was in there and I had to hide in that thing." Harry said.

"Looks like Malfoy wants to buy it." Ron said as they watched Malfoy touching the side of the cabinet then turned to the store clerk.

"I wonder why?" Harry said, his green eyes narrowing. He popped into his Mew form again and tried to think of something with really good hearing. His form glowed as he turned into a round blue mouse creature with blue fur and a white under belly. His tail had a zigzag look to it and was topped with a blue orb. "Marill" His round ears twisted toward the store as he tried to listen in. (1)

"Why does it matter mate?" Ron asked. "So he's buying some cabinet."

"Well he's got that shifty look to him that screams 'I'm up to something nasty'." Ranma said. "Kuno and even Ryoga get that look when they got some scheme up their sleeves."

"Like you're one to talk, Saotome." Ryoga said with a soft growl.

"Malfoy is always up to something." Ron pointed out once again.

"Marill!" Harry said, turning to glare up at Ron. "Mar marill" He turned back to listen in but it seemed they were done as Malfoy was leaving the store with a couple of the men he had entered with while the rest were packing up the cabinet. All he had managed to hear was mission and something about a twin at Hogwarts. Harry sighed, a mushroom shaped cloud escaped from his mouth before turning back into his normal human form.

"I couldn't hear much over Ron's voice but he is up to something for sure." Harry said.

"I heard something about a mission and something about Hogwarts."

"Oh don't worry about it Harry." Hermione said. "This has nothing to do with us!" Harry frowned, wondering why his two friends didn't take this seriously. "Come on, let s get back down, I don't like being up here." Soon all five teens were back on the ground and heading for WWW.

A while later they were back at Grimmauld Place, Harry telling Remus and Sirius what they saw and what he heard.

"It sounds like a vanishing cabinet." Remus said. "They use to be very popular as a means to escape. You enter one cabinet, close the door and end up in its twin. But they get damaged much too easily. Once one is damaged, they will not work anymore unless they are fixed."

"So that sneaky little snake is planning to use the cabinet for something." Sirius said.

"He said something about a twin right?"

"It sounded like twin." Harry said with a nod.

"The other cabinet must be there at Hogwarts. But one of them must be damaged because you entered the one at Borgin & Burkes and didn't end up in the other one." Sirius said.

"This is only a theory, Sirius." Remus said with a sigh. "We have no proof Mr. Malfoy is up to anything."

"He is up to something." Harry insisted.

"I agree with Harry." Sirius said. Remus sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

"Just leave it alone Harry, I doubt Mr. Malfoy is doing anything to dangerous." The werewolf said as he stood up. "Just some childish prank or something. Don't dwell on it." He added before leaving the room. Harry pouted a bit then turned to Sirius.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me Siri?" He asked his godfather.

"I believe you Pup, if you think Malfoy is up to something then he is." Sirius said.

"Even your friends don't believe it?"

"I think Ranma and Ryoga does, they seemed to take it seriously when we watched him but Ron and Hermione kept telling me to leave it alone." Harry said with a sigh as his shoulders sagged.

"Well, all I will say is keep an eye on the blond brat until he slips up or you can find out more about what he is up too!" Sirius said. "Just promise me you'll be careful Pup."

He grabbed Harry into a hug. "I don't want to lose you or see you get hurt. You need to, and I can't believe I'm saying this, channel your inner Slytherin."

"My inner Slytherin?" Harry repeated amused.

"Yeah... I mean you told me that hat almost sorted you there so that means you got an inner Slytherin." Sirius said firmly, a serious look on his face. "So use it to find out what Malfoy is up to and to keep yourself alive."

"I promise Siri." Harry said.

"Ok pup, go spend time with your friends then." Sirius said as he let go of the teen.

"You got less than a month before school starts and you can't do anything about Malfoy until then so just go enjoy hanging out with your friends."

* * *

Hermione hummed to herself as she flipped through one of the safer books in the Black library. Harry had presented her with two challenges to help his friend Ryoga. She found out the day after the two Japanese teens arrived that Ryoga had the same type of curse as Ranma, but instead of changing into a female version of himself, he turned into a small black piglet. The first challenge was for Hermione to find a way so that Ryoga didn't get splashed with cold water all the time.

That one had been easy, all Ryoga needed cast on him was the Impervius charm against cold water. The problem was that it wore off and needed to be recast every day. So now she was trying to come up with something to anchor the Impervius spell to something that Ryoga could wear and the spell didn't wear off.

The second challenge was a lot trickier. Ryoga was a wolf Animagus who had been unable to complete his transformation before he was curse and now the curse was blocking the ability it seemed. So now Hermione was researching ways to unblock it so Ryoga could turn into his wolf form.

"I need to be able to study just how those curses work." She said as she hit another dead end. That she couldn't do until they were back at Hogwarts and was able to look at the books there. She rolled her eyes as she heard Mrs. Black portrait started to curse loudly as somebody, likely Tonks, crashed into something.

Meanwhile downstairs, Ryoga held his hands over his ears as he watched Sirius and Tonks struggle to close the curtains over Sirius's mother portrait.

"Why do you keep that thing around?" He asked once the curtains were closed and the screaming stopped.

"We can't get the bloody thing down." Sirius said, giving the curtains a dark look. "It s got some sort of powerful sticking charm on it."

"So just destroy the wall." Ryoga said.

"Huh?" The two cousins said, blinking at Ryoga.

"It's not a wall holding up the house is it?" Ryoga asked. Sirius slowly shook his head.

"So just tear down the wall. If there isn't a wall, there isn't anything for the painting to stick too."

Sirius blinked and turned to look at Tonks.

"Why didn't anyone think of that?" He asked the younger woman who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can do it now." Ryoga offered. "Just show me where the back part of the wall is."

Sirius looked curious to what Ryoga was going to do and lead the teen to the room on the other side of the wall, Tonks following after them.

"This is the wall on the other side." Sirius said, pointing to one of the walls. Ryoga walked over to study it for a moment then jabbed his index finger into the walls while shouting.

"Baku Chaitenkechu!" (2)

The wall splintered then exploded in a shower of wood, making Sirius cast a shield to keep himself and Tonks from getting impaled. With no wall to hold it up, Mrs. Black's portrait fell to the floor and landed face first, muffling her renewed screams.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said, looking at the hole left over from Ryoga's attack.

"What on Earth is going on!?" Molly said as she came up from the kitchen. She gasped in shock as she saw what had happen. "What happened?"

"Just a little remodeling." Sirius said with a grin.

"You used that modified Bakusai Tenketsu didn't you?" Ranma said as he came down and looked at what the other martial artist did. Ryoga shrugged his shoulders in response.

"It worked. Now we don't have to listen to that painting scream anymore."

"Oh my poor mistress!" Kreacher yelled as he knelt next to the painting. "Stupid mudbloods damage mistress's house."

"Kreacher just shut up!" Sirius yelled, tired of the House-elf. "Look, just take the painting and go put it in your room. You can have the stupid thing. But you're not allowed to put it *anywhere* but in your room!"

"Bad master let Kreacher keep kind mistress?" Kreacher said in disbelief.

"Yes, but you better take it now before I change my mind." Sirius said, drawing his wand.

Kreacher yelped and grabbed the painting popping out of the room. "Bloody mental House Elf." he muttered to himself.

"I'm just glad someone got the painting down." Harry said as he studied the wall. "Are you going to put another wall up here?"

"Oh my, it seems we've done a little redecorating." Albus said as he entered the house, Cologne and Shampoo right behind her. He had gone to pick up the two Amazons from Japan now that Cologne's affairs were in order.

"Nihao!" Shampoo chirped as she bounced into the room. "Ranma miss Shampoo?" Shampoo asked as she hugged Ranma. "Aiyah! Husband and Ryoga fight again?" She asked as she let go of the pigtailed boy and looked at the destruction in the hallway.

"This is all Ryoga's work." Ranma said.

"Well, let's see if we can t clean it up a little." Albus said as he saved his wand, banishing all of the wood splinters then transfigured the ragger hole left behind into a neat doorway. "Ah well, that opens up the room nicely."

"Maybe we should have Ryoga blow out more walls." Sirius said with a grin. "Just open the whole floor up."

"Umm sir? Why do you have the sorting hat?" Harry said as he noticed the ragged old hat sticking out of Dumbledore's colorful robes.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I brought it here to sort Mr. Hibiki and Mr. Saotome." Albus said as he took the hat out of his pocket. "I didn't think either of them would like to be sorted with the first years."

"We can do that down in the kitchen." Sirius said. Soon everyone was in the kitchen, Ryoga and Ranma sitting at the table. Luckily for Ranma he didn't have to be in his girl form for the hat to work.

"Now, who would like to go first?" Albus asked the two teens.

"So we just have to put on the hat and it does what?" Ranma asked.

"Baka!" Ryoga said as he hit Ranma on the head. "Haven t you been paying attention to what the others told you about Hogwarts? Each student is sorted into a 'House' and that's where you stay during the school year."

"Quite right, if a little simplified." Albus said. "The sorting hat is a relic from the time of Hogwart's founders. Godric Gryffindor charmed the hat, which use to belong to him, himself to sort each student within Hogwarts halls."

"I can speak for myself, Headmaster." The sorting hat said, making Ranma, Ryoga and Shampoo jump.

"Aiyah! Hat talk!" Shampoo said as she leaned forward. The motion showed the top of Shampoo's cleavage through her top, Ron staring at it with his mouth open until Hermione noticed and slapped the back of his head.

"Ronald!" She hissed.

"Bloody hell Mione!" Ron said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"Ronald! Language!" Molly snapped. Ron blushed, the top of his ears going red.

"Yes Mum."

"Now, seeing as this isn't the great hall, I assume this is one of those special case sortings." The hat said after clearing its 'throat' to get everyone's attention again.

"Who is it then?"

"These two young gentlemen are joining Hogwarts this year." Albus said. "Now, who is going first?"

"Ok, I'll bite." Ranma said with a shrug. Albus smiled and sat the hat on Ranma's head.

'Hmm... you know about working hard but I can't say you have a strong since of loyalty so that leaves out Hufflepuff.' The hat said in Ranma's mind. 'Not Ravenclaw, you have no wish to study anything unless it is a marital art. Oh... you *could* fit in with Slytherin, you are ambitious when presented with something you want and you are not above using dirty tricks to get it or to win a fight. On the other hand, you also have a great deal of bravery and you will fight for anyone, even those you consider a foe...'

"So that puts me where?" Ranma asked out loud.

'You do not have to speak out loud boy.' The hat said. 'Ah... I don't think Slytherin is right for you, you would not handle the snake pit very well with the way that most in there currently think so it better be...'

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat called out loud.

"Right on mate!" Ron said with a grin. "Gryffindor is the best house, you'll be with us!"

"Now you Mr. Hibiki." Albus said as he moved the hat from Ranma to Ryoga's head.

'You have loyalty in spades, especially for young Mr. Potter but I think you may be a little much for some of the Hufflepuffs... you are well learned but are you are not driven by it.' The sorting hat said. 'While you have your sly and cunning moments; you would not fit in with Slytherin. On the other hand you're not afraid to charge forward into a challenge or to put aside your feelings for someone to help them. I think you'll do well in...'

"Gryffindor!"

"Ah, very good." Albus said as he took the hat. "You two shall be placed in the same dorm as the 6th years. None of the 6th year boys have cats so you should be good there Mr. Saotome."

"Can Shampoo try hat?" Shampoo asked, she was curious about the talking hat.

"Well... I don't suppose there would be anything wrong with that." Albus said as he stroked his beard.

"But she's not a student is she?" Remus asked.

"No but it's not the first time a non-student tried on the hat." The headmaster said.

"Siblings of Muggle-borns who come to the castle with their parents when I have to speak to them like to try it on as well."

Dumbledore gently placed the sorting hat on Shampoo's head at an angle to fit over one of her hair buns on top of her head.

'Well well! I know just the place for you my dear.' The hat said as it quickly scanned Shampoo's mind. 'You have great loyalty for both your village and for Mr. Saotome. You are also not a stranger to working hard, best fighter of your generation in your village. My dear, Helga would be proud to have you in...'

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called.

"I'm sure you would be an asset to Hufflepuff if you were a student." Albus said as took the hat from Shampoo's head. "Well, I will leave you ladies to get settled in. Elder Cologne I ll escort you to Hogwarts in a few days."

"Yes yes, I look forward to it." Cologne said as she waved Albus off.

"Oh yes, something else." Dumbledore stopped by the door, taking out three packages from his robes. "A little late but here are your OWL results." He said as he handed them to the Golden Trio.

"I was worried when they didn't come with the school lists." Hermione said as she eagerly ripped the package open. She grinned as she read her results, squealing happily. "I made 9 OWLs! What did you two get?"

"Hmm... I did pretty well. An O in CoMC, Herbology and DADA, EE in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration... A in History and Divination." Harry said as he read his results.

"I got mostly A's and an O in DADA and Divination. Ron said. "Thanks to you mate, couldn't have made that OWL in DADA without you." He added as he slapped Harry on the back. "And we're rid of Snape, with EE and A, we don't have to take Potions!"

"No, I'm still taking potions." Harry admitted. "Our new Potions teacher allowed lower grades."

"New teacher? Was Snape sacked?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape." Hermione scolded Ron. "Who's our new potions professor?"

"That would be me." Cologne said, drawing their attention. Ron and Hermione blinked, they just assumed she was the new DADA professor. "I shall be taking over Potions while the Snape boy becomes your DADA instructor."

"Merlin's pants." Ron groaned. "Just when I thought I was rid of the Greasy Git!"

"Ronald!" Molly scolded him, making Ron blush to the tip of his ears.

"So we'll be in potions together then?" Hermione asked Harry who nodded.

"To tell the truth... I'll be getting extra lessons too." Harry told her. "Cologne has taken me as her apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Hermione repeated. "Really? But Harry... I hate to say it but you grades aren t that good even if you did make EE on your OWLs."

"With a teacher like Snape who would? He might be a great Potions Master but he's a crap teacher for it." Harry pointed out.

"Harry, don't speak about a professor that way!" Hermione scolded.

"I agree with him girly." Cologne said. "I had to go over the correct ways to prepare ingredients and why everything should be done in certain ways with Harry as Snape didn't bother to teach any of you that or am I wrong?"

"Well..." Hermione blushed slightly as she was put on the spot. "No, not really but he must have wanted us to look it up ourselves."

"That is not an excuse." Cologne pointed out. "To be a professor you much *teach* not just throw the instructions up on a boards and tell someone to brew. Once I taught him the correct way, Harry's talent shone through and I plan on helping him nurture his abilities. That is why he is my apprentice!"

"... Oh." Hermione said, feeling very scolded.

"Come Shampoo, let us settle into our room." Cologne said.

"Coming Great Grandmother." Shampoo said as she picked up their things.

"Oh, we've set up another bed in Hermione and Ginny's room for you." Molly said.

"My Great Granddaughter will be staying with me." Cologne said firmly. "There is no reason for her to share with anyone else." Molly looked slightly flustered, not use to anyone other than Albus disagreeing with her. Cologne hopped out of the room on her staff, Shampoo following behind her.

* * *

When Albus left the room, Sirius followed out behind him.

"Headmaster." He called before the man could leave.

"Ah Sirius, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said as he stopped and turned.

"Have you thought about what we talked about the other day?" Sirius asked, he had brought up the fact that he didn't want to be in the old depressing out once again. The first time around had driven him nut and even more reckless that he usually was.

"My boy, it is simply too dangerous for you to leave." Albus said soothingly.

"Now listen here you old goat!" Sirius hissed, a dog-like growling in his voice. "The last year was *hell* on me. I cannot stand this hell hole; there are too many bad memories here. It was driving me into depression. I refuse to stay here again!"

"But there is nowhere else." Dumbledore said. "Unless you intend to leave England but I know you don't want to be far from Harry."

"Why can't I stay at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked. "There are several places in the castle that no one goes to, I can find a room to set up base in. I can help train Harry and his friends."

Albus hummed as he stroked his beard as he thought over Sirius's offer. He was already changing his plans on what to teach Harry. He still planned on showing the boy the memories he collected but now that Harry didn't have to die to get rid of the Horcux, Harry could get a bit of real training so he could survive his last encounter with Tom.

He also didn't want to drive the man to end up in danger again like he had last year, he never meant to harm Sirius mentally, he just wanted to keep Sirius safe after he failed the man years before.

"Will you be able to avoid Severus?" He finally asked. "Perhaps tutor Mr. Saotome and Miss Potter?"

"Yes." Sirius said with a relieved tone that Dumbledore was considering this. "Anything, just get me out of this fucking house!"

"I suppose... I owe you that much. After all, you are letting us use your home as Headquarters." Albus said after a few seconds. "And I have treated you poorly last year by not listening to you. Alright, if you can keep from fighting with Severus as best you can and keep yourself out of trouble at the school, you may stay there."

"Thank you!" Sirius said happily.

"I shall have the House Elves set up a set of rooms for you, Miss Potter will be staying with you as well as she continues to adjust to life as a human." Dumbledore said as he headed for the door again. Sirius didn't have a problem with that, he got along with Hedwig.

* * *

In the following days up to September first flowed by quickly. Harry resumed his lessons with Cologne and even Hermione was allowed to sit in on a couple of them. Ranma was tutored in magic, shocking some of the adults at how fast he, or she as the case would be, picked up the spells. Ranma tended to lean more toward charms and offensive magic s, though if you asked her, she would rather use her martial arts to fight. Ryoga was also caught up and would be in sixth year with Harry and his friends.

Ryoga did end up lost once, everyone lost sight of him for one second and he disappeared. Molly almost had a fit when she found out Ryoga had gone missing, thinking that he had snuck out. It took the combined effort of Cologne, Harry and Ranma to inform the elder Weasley woman that Ryoga getting lost was quite normal and that he would show back up in a few days. And as they said, Tonks showed up 3 days later at the house with Ryoga in tow, who had come bearing souvenirs from the places he had been. Shirokuro had been extremely happy to see his master and had bowled Ryoga over, bathing the bandanna teen with kisses.

Harry meanwhile had been practicing with his Mew form. He had yet to tell anyone else about his telepathic ability, so far only Sirius, Hedwig and the members of the NWC knew. He had also discovered a new form. Another deer form called Sawsbuck, which was closer to looking like Prongs than his Stantler form did. It had come about when he was showing the ability off to Remus and ended up as Sawsbuck instead of Stantler.

Hedwig was also adjusting to life as a human nicely. Every day she was speaking more and more as well as quickly picking up on the spells Remus and Sirius taught her. She spent most of her time with her Harry-chick or with Sirius as the stares the others in the house, baring the Nerima teens and Cologne, gave her was unnerving as if they couldn't believe how fast the owl was adjusting to being human. Of course she was a human all the way now, when Cologne arrived she had the Musk's bucket which locked her in her cursed form.

Then said bucket was then sent via post-owl back to Prince Herb. Rumor has it the owl never came back, but one of the Musk did gain a new bride.

Soon it was nearing the time to return to Hogwarts. Albus turned up to escort Cologne to Hogwarts so she could set up her class room and personal chambers. The headmaster also informed Harry was he was to have private lessons with him during the school year. When the day arrived to return to school, the Golden Trio and the three members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were escorted by members of the Order of the Phoenix to catch the Hogwarts Express. As soon as the kids left, Sirius and Hedwig flooed to Hogwarts so they could move into the rooms Albus had set up for them. Kreacher came as well, banished to the kitchens under the watch of Dobby.

Once they were on the train and found a compartment to sit in, Harry smiled as he settled in beside Ryoga. The summer had been strange and wonderful but he was happy to be returning to the first home he ever really knew. He just hoped Hogwarts was ready for the new chaos he had brought back with him from Japan.

* * *

Author Note: So I have a confession, I've never read either of the last two Harry Potter books. But I have seen the Half Blood Prince movie, so this will be more movie based thought I'm trying to add my own spin to it.

(1) I chose Marill because Tracy's Marill supposed to have really good hearing so I assume it's the same for all Marills.

(2) From the de-aging mushroom saga, Ryoga used an attack that worked like the Bakusai Tenketsu but could destroy wood instead of rock.


End file.
